White Shell Woman
by JustAnotherPilotDown
Summary: A tale of reincarnation, accepting one's destiny and learning to love. This is slightly A/U. Chapter 15 is up and the fic will be regularly updated once more.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story arc will be the first of two. A second story already planned out will continue from where this one ends. The universe is AU because I have fooled with the backgrounds of certain characters; otherwise I am sticking to the general history because this starts a few years after DBGT. All feedback will be welcomed, but be aware of a few things: 1) Everything is set in stone, I am not making this up as I go along so sit back and try to enjoy this, it's going to be covering a large amount of time (and remember everything is happening for a reason) 2) I am not an all knowing DBZ fan so I am sure I will mess things up that I don't mean to 3) If you're going to flame, let it be for a purpose or to be constructive 4) Vegeta rules   
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z or GT. This is a work of fiction done by me for entertainment purposes only and to see where the imagination wanted to go.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
" We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after  
a journey that no one can take us or spare us."  
- Marcel Proust  
  
  
  
When exactly did everything change? It was not as if she had woken up one morning and while brushing her teeth had decided that college was no longer an option. But the doubt was there now and it festered within her. Nothing was right anymore; all the goals she had made only a year ago seemed to be those of a stranger...or her parents'.  
Parents...they always mean well don't they? But then, someone said the road to hell is paved with the best of intentions. Still, she was no stranger to pressure in her life and she practically thrived on trying to improve herself. Life consisted of studying, training, studying, occasionally hanging out with her friends, training, studying, and somewhere sleep was wedged in. And at the end of the day she would stretch, look out her window and think ' There's no way in hell that this is all there is.'   
Sometimes she tried to attribute it to her age and that it was just a phase she was going through but deep inside she knew better. It was everything taken as a whole; the sum of the parts being the person she was on her way to becoming. She didn't resist certain things, the desire to be a strong fighter and protector of Earth like her grandfather held fast. ' Grandpa...I miss you so much' she thought. But he had been gone for a few years now, which left her to train with her father, uncle and the Briefs family.  
Training with all of them was very intense but it left her unfulfilled. Aside from always having to prove herself amidst the testosterone, she felt like she was missing a huge part of herself. Vegeta was always pushing himself nonstop to become more powerful as if he lived for nothing else. Maybe he didn't. She felt the wind pick up as she approached the lake and sighed lightly.   
" I don't know what it is but they're doing it wrong. Something tells me that there is so much more that we somehow overlook. You always knew more than you let on. That's why you surpassed Vegeta and everyone else. It was more than just being the incredibly good man you are..." her voice trailed off quietly.   
" Trust your feelings Pan." Pan quickly looked over to see Goku sitting a few yards away along the bank with a fishing pole.   
" Still in the habit of dropping in on me without any warning I see," sighed Pan as she walked over and sat down next to him.   
" It's funny to see you scream, you used to jump 20 feet into the air! But I think those days are over now, eh?" he grinned. He reminded her of a mischievous boy when he smiled like that so innocently and she couldn't help but smile back.  
" It's good to see you Grandpa. I wasn't sure if..." she began.   
" That I would appear to you again this year? I'm always here for you Panny and everyone else. The thing is, it's you I can actually talk to once a year so I'm not one to pass up the opportunity," he chuckled, casting his line out into the water.   
" One of the many things that seem to perplex me," grumbled Pan. She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked on with amusement as her grandfather drew the line back and recast. Goku glanced at her and then back out across the water.  
" I've noticed your restlessness. You don't seem to be into the training like you used to," he said quietly.   
Pan lowered her head and scowled. Her body started to tighten and she clenched her fists in frustration. She turned to look into Goku's eyes with her own that started to burn in pain. He lifted an eyebrow slightly.  
" I'm sorry!" she cried out weakly and averted her eyes. She felt the air grow dense on the right side of her face and looked up to see his hand resting there.   
" You have nothing to apologize for," he stated firmly looking her squarely in the eyes. " I am proud of you Pan, don't ever question that."  
A single tear fell down her cheek but none followed. Pan struggled to control her emotions and tried to find a way to be able to explain.  
" It's...it's just that I'm so angry!" she yelled. She threw her head back and looked up into the sky hoping somehow answers would magically appear. None came. " Angry...frustrated, I don't know. I'm so confused Grandpa, lately everything has just seemed 'wrong'. Well, for me that is. I'm starting to realize that things really aren't going to be normal for me ever; and that saddens and frightens me at the same time."  
Goku reeled his pole back quickly with a triumphant cheer. Off his line dangled a beautiful rainbow trout thrashing about wildly.   
" What a good size! I used to catch these all the time! Ugh. It reminds me of eating now...I miss ChiChi's cooking," he sighed. Before Pan could pounce on him to demand if he was listening to her, he continued. " Pan, it's fairly obvious that no one in our family will ever lead a normal life."  
Pan nodded. " I'm aware of that. When I was younger I ended up going on this insane adventure with my crush and this really obnoxious monkey boy in space," she said as Goku chuckled. " Grandpa," she continued. " I meant not even our type of normal. Dad and everyone else seem to be able to find a happy balance. They juggle their lives and training and look pretty content. I feel like I have this big hole inside of me. The training doesn't seem to be helping me anymore and I'm getting frustrated because I feel like there is something I don't know. My temper has been out of control...I feel so out of place."  
" Your progress has been leveling off a bit?" he asked.   
" Yes."  
Goku tossed the fish back into the water and laid his pole down.  
" Not everyone is meant to take the same path you know," he said looking over at her with a warm smile.   
Pan cocked her head for a moment. No, he couldn't be implying what she thought. Surely he wouldn't think that she was so unfit.   
" What do you mean Grandpa? I can fight! Are you saying that I can't cut-," she suddenly fell quiet as she saw him raise his hand in a gesture for her to stop.  
" No, that's not what I am saying. I am telling you that there are many different ways to arrive at the same destination. Trails all leading eventually to the same goal...does that make more sense? What may be a certain warrior's way could be completely different from another but each can arrive at true power. But in a quest like this one can only achieve it if one truly knows thyself."  
Pan considered his words for a moment. She remembered for a moment that those same words were scribed at the ancient Oracle of Delphi.   
" Pan I can sense you're at a very important time in your life. You're going to have to make some hard decisions very soon," said Goku.   
" Just what I wanted to hear," she groaned while rolling her eyes.   
Goku saw her eyes wander off into the distance for a few minutes. She was so still and he thought that she looked so very far away just then.  
" Why is it only I can see you Grandpa?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence.   
In the past few years in which he had appeared to her, she had never asked that question. He studied her face for a minute while frowning slightly. Her eyes still hadn't returned to face him and he wondered what she was thinking.  
" I'm still not quite sure hon. Being dead you get the privilege of having the answers to the great universal mysteries finally revealed to you but not all at once I'm afraid."  
" That's ok. Well, how about you just tell me how you got Grandma to put up with you all those years then?" she asked with a smirk. She started to laugh as he tried to shove her and cursed when his hands passed through her.  
" Damn it," he laughed. " You always were a bit of a brat," he said grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him.   
" It's good to see you still have your spirit Panny. Never let it go. Never give up. Whether people realize it or not, it's that which gives them their strength." He paused for a moment before continuing on. " Perhaps you'd be best served by finding your own path, Pan. Getting away from things can help. I always did my serious training away from home."  
Pan tossed a few rocks out into the lake absently. The sky had darkened a bit she had noticed as she watched birds fly overhead.  
" My own path...alone?" she asked.   
Goku shrugged.  
" I don't know. You could be alone or you might have others with you. Even if I did know..."  
" You wouldn't tell me," she finished.   
He nodded solemnly. Pan bit her lip a little and furrowed her brow unconsciously.  
" I need answers...don't you see? I feel so empty because I don't even know how to ask the questions. But I," she stopped for a moment. Slowly she looked over at him and smiled softly. " I'm not afraid anymore."  
The sun began to set on the horizon painting the lake with a shimmering road of fiery red and orange. Goku watched the light dance across his granddaughter's serene face. He realized that he was now looking at a woman sitting next to him and not a little girl anymore. But although he knew she was growing up, he still fondly recalled a smaller version in an orange bandana grabbing onto his leg with a ferocious grip.   
" I think I know what I need to do now. Something compels me to try and I've always tried to listen to my inner voice. What about the others? Mom and Dad will go nuts," she said gravely.  
" No regrets. Your father is a parent but he's a warrior also so in the end he will understand. You need to find your inner peace and quiet the anger you feel inside. Your soul is restless," explained Goku. And then he added, " Do not fear that you will lose their love in doing this."   
He glanced at the slipping sun as it kissed the horizon. The warrior gazed at his granddaughter and gave her a sad smile. It made Pan look at him questioningly, her eyes grew wide and she almost choked.  
" Oh no...no," she protested as her voice rose slightly from a whisper. " Already? But I still have so much more to say! Grandpa I ..."  
" I know Pan."  
Goku stood up smiling and motioned for her to do the same. Pan stood and joined him looking out across the water transfixed for a moment by the sight.   
" Love this life granddaughter. Protect this world. It is so rare and more precious than you could know."  
The wind grew strong again and whipped Pan's hair about. She tucked it behind her ears and looked up at Goku who, was smiling down at her with his classic grin. He made her heart swell. This man was so wise yet people constantly thought him a fool. She wondered often if he preferred to let them believe that.   
" Don't worry Pan. Things will work out."  
Pan snorted. " Ever the optimist gramps. I wish I had inherited that kind of outlook from you," she replied.   
The sun started to disappear below the waterline and Goku's image began to fade in the dim light.  
" Take care Pan. By the way tell Vegeta to lighten up once in awhile," he said grinning.   
" Thanks for the-oh-so easy task!" she groaned.   
" See you next year sweetheart and Happy Birthday," Goku called out as he faded from view.   
Her eyes burned demanding the relief that tears brought but she denied them. It never got easier saying goodbye. She glanced at her watch. 7:55 p.m. She was now officially eighteen today. And even though he knew she mouthed the words silently anyway. I love you.  
  
  
A/N: Ok so we have begun! Many changes are coming for Pan and therefore everyone else. I'll do my best to get the chapters out decently. Please R/R if you can! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Trying the html type file since I wasn't crazy about the way it showed up as a txt file…still a newbie with this

A/N: Trying the html type file since I wasn't crazy about the way it showed up as a txt file…still a newbie with this. Also one other thing, as this story progresses the rating will probably have to go up so I am warning people now. 

Chapter 2 

** **

** **

** **

**" **Often people attempt to live their lives backwards: they try 

to have more things or more money, in order to do more of what

they want so that they will be happier. The way it actually works

is the reverse. You must first be who you really are, then do what

you need to do, in order to have what you want."

-Margaret Young

The evening slowly was slowly drawing to a close. A majority of the guests had already taken their leave but not before stealing a moment with Pan to wish her a happy birthday. It truly had been a very nice party, she reflected. With everything that had been happening lately she hadn't planned on enjoying herself.

A good-sized group of young people were still carrying on out on the deck, Goten and Trunks among them. Pan stood by the sliding glass doorway observing them and laughing softly. Everyone was watching Goten perform some stupid drinking game, trying to show his alcoholic prowess. Her eyes fell on Trunks who was laughing at him. He glanced over, saw her and smiled, gesturing at her uncle. Pan nodded and smiled sadly. His smile dropped and he looked at her questioningly. She stayed quiet and shook her head, trying to reassure him that it was nothing.

How many things will she miss? The college experience, her living out the young twenties with her friends and so many other things…She remembered that she had promised Bra that they would throw a joint birthday bash when they turned twenty-one. 

Pan recalled the conversation that took place earlier today by the lake and everything that followed. Gohan and Videl had been speechless when their only child announced that she had dropped her classes and was leaving Japan. Gohan however quickly found his voice.

" What on earth are you talking about?? Where the hell did this come from?" he screamed, rising out of his chair. 

Videl just sat on the couch, watching her stunned husband fire questions at her daughter who remained in her seat expressionless. Unfortunately all of this was not a complete shock to her. She knew her daughter and she had known that something had been wrong for quite some time. Of course it was a shame that Pan had decided to do something so drastic but more than anything she wanted her daughter to be happy. 

" You should have talked to us Pan and let us know what was going on. We could have avoided this and found a solution," grumbled Gohan rubbing his temples slowly.

" I did find one Dad but the solution is not in remaining here," replied Pan simply. She leaned back into the couch and breathed deeply.

" So you're going to throw away your dreams and education? I just don't get this, you used to have such a good head on your shoulders," he barked.

Pan's eyes flamed for a moment but she forced herself to stay calm. She had to present her case in a mature fashion but it was hard not to react to the emotion of her father.

" I still do! I never said I was giving up college permanently anyway. It's just not what I need right now. None of this is. I know this is hard to understand and I am trying my best to help you see why I have to go," she explained. 

Gohan frowned while he looked out the window drinking his coffee. Her timing was simply terrible. The semester ended in only three weeks and in less than two hours people would be arriving for the party. Sure, within the past few months she had seem detached but he thought it was just the age. His daughter had never really rebelled when she was in high school and he had to admit that he was incredibly glad. He glanced over at his wife and found her to be staring at him with concerned eyes.

" Listen," was all she said.

Pan weakly smiled at her mother for a moment before beginning. " I know this is all so sudden but I just decided on this recently. If I don't make this break now I'm not sure I'll have the courage to try again. It's not so easy to go against the society norm, you know. Do you think I really want to feel so lost? It's much nicer to go along with the flow, go to school, graduate, fall in love, get married, build a career, start a family and so forth. But…that's not going to happen. I know that now. My happiness and wholeness lie elsewhere and the longer I remain here, the more time I waste."

" Pan do you know where you are going?" asked Gohan.

" Honestly? I have no idea but in a way it's sort of refreshing. There are a few places I have in mind of where I can be of help. I'm ready to grow up. After a certain point you can't continue to grow as a person under your parents' roof, that's just a fact," she answered shrugging. 

" You will keep in touch won't you?" Videl asked nervously. She could already tell that her daughter's plans were set in stone and there was no point in arguing. 

" Mom that goes without saying, I think. Try not to worry too much because I don't want you to. I have money saved up and some inheritance from Grandpa Satan that I can access now. And Dad you know I can defend myself just fine thanks to you," said Pan.

Gohan smirked at bit at the last comment but still his face formed back to one of worry. He had so many hopes for his child and he was afraid she was making a mistake. But slowly he realized there was little he could do since she was now legally an adult. Were all parents so reluctant to relinquish the reins?

" You're eighteen now and I can't force you to do anything. Come on, we should all get ready the guests will be arriving soon. We still have a birthday to celebrate," he stated standing up. Gohan gave her a small smile before turning and walking upstairs.

Pan eyes followed her father as he walked out of the room. It was not what she had hoped for but she knew it could have gone a lot worse. Still, she wanted understanding from her father so badly. She turned to her mother and held her hands gently.

" Mom I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was necessary. I love you so much so please trust me on this," she pleaded.

Videl smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hands. " I always have and will trust you honey. Can you help me remove all the precious breakables from this room? This place is going to swarming with damn saiyans tonight."

Pan smiled to herself as she remembered her mother's words. The exchange earlier had been tough but she was glad it was behind her now. She shivered slightly as she realized the extent of everything she would be leaving behind. 

" Cold?" asked a voice beside her. Pan snapped out of her trance and looked over to see Trunks studying her. " Nah, I'm fine Preppy," she assured him.

" Are you having a good time?" he questioned.

" Oh Trunks, yeah I am. Our mothers have a knack for throwing good parties.Don't mind me, I just mellow out when it gets late. Too reflective and thoughtful for my own good," she replied smiling at him. 

The reply satisfied him and he thought she was being honest. Trunks was happy for Pan because she was really growing up now and he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. 

" Well, thinking too much about things is definitely bad," he teased. 

" I know my uncle seems to frown upon it," she commented as her eyes fell upon Goten.

Trunks shrugged and glanced at his watch. 

" I'm going to regret this tomorrow morning at the office. I should get going."

Pan raised an eyebrow and nodded at the crowd.

" Sure you don't want to take one of the bimbos with you? Quite a selection tonight," she said smirking. 

He just looked at her simply for a few moments, not giving her the reaction she wanted.

" You really think I'm an ass don't you?"

Pan gulped because she hadn't been expecting a question like that from him. 

" Trunks no! I was…kidding. You're one of my best friends, you're great," she replied quickly before adding " But come on…you know you're a little player."

Trunks furrowed his brow a little before turning to walk away. 

" Well I'm gonna go Panny, Happy Birthday," he called over his shoulder. 

Pan paled slightly and regretted her words.Not like this…she probably wouldn't see him again after tonight, she thought. She walked briskly after him and called out his name.

She caught him at the doorway and breathed a small sigh of relief.

Trunks turned to her while rubbing the back of his neck.

" What's up?" he asked.

Pan bit her lip as she thought a moment.

" I just didn't want to leave it like that. I'm sorry for making those jabs. It was really great of you to come tonight. I know how busy you are these days so I wanted to let you know that I appreciate it."

" No worries. I'm used to that sharp tongue of yours, it makes things interesting," he chuckled as Pan rolled her eyes.

" You may be the only one who thinks so. Well, I should let you go. Sorry," she said opening the door for him. She stood there at the doorway and watched him move down the walkway.

" Trunks?" She suddenly heard her voice call out.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

" Yeah?"

She waved at him and smiled. 

" Be happy."

She saw him laugh lightly and look at her in a confused expression. Her words gave him an incredibly eerie kind of feeling.

" Thanks Pan, I'll see you at training later on in the week," he said and walked off. 

Pan walked back inside and closed the door slowly feeling the symbolism of it heavily. She felt better apologizing to him. The last thing she wanted was for her last conversation with him to be cruel. 

One more day and then she would be gone. Deep inside she whispered a silent prayer that they wouldn't hate her. She just didn't handle goodbyes very well. Pan wasn't sure how Bra would take it tomorrow but she knew she needed to be told in person. Her best friend deserved that much. 

Pan walked upstairs deciding she was ready to turn in. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and proceeded to don her evening uniform consisting of a t-shirt and boxers. The open window of her bedroom beckoned to her and she decided that sleep would wait a bit. 

She flew up to the roof only to be surprised by who she found up there.

" Don't look so surprised. Who do you think you got this habit from?" asked Gohan leaning back on the shingles. 

Pan smiled and shook her head as she sat down next to him. They both laid there for a while in silence, gazing up at the stars. 

" I never get bored of this," said Pan quietly. 

" Couldn't sleep?" 

" My mind is going a hundred miles a minute," she admitted. 

Gohan grunted. 

" Hate that," he said absently. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. " Pan…"

She turned to look at her father as she drew her legs up to her chest.

" I know you're not happy. If this is something you really need to do, then go. I'll not stand in your way."

Pan felt a surge of relief. He had no idea of the hold he had on her. She wanted his approval and understanding in nearly all that she did. It was rather funny because she had never really considered herself a daddy's girl beforehand. Her eyes strained to read his face in the dark. 

" Dad, I love you and Mom so much but something is calling me out there in the world."

" It interests you. We all at one time want to throw ourselves into it for the great experience."

" No, I'm looking for answers. I'm looking for myself…" she trailed off.

Gohan then heard his daughter's voice change slightly and it raised the hair on the back of his neck.

" And there's a light that has to dawn."

He looked at Pan who sat there quite still entranced by something in the sky.

" Whatever comes your way Pan, you can handle it. Of that I have no doubt," he assured her. 

Her small hand reached over and grasped his own gently with silent understanding.

In time they learned to make do without her presence and life resumed it's normal course. Once in a while postcards would arrive decked in foreign stamps and writing. It was Pan's way of letting them know she was ok since she traveled with an incredibly low ki. Occasionally Gohan could sense her but it usually was always at a low level. 

Bra kept in touch with Gohan and Videl over time, sometimes comparing postcards so they could all know what Pan was up to. She was always smiling but they could tell that she was truly hurting over Pan's departure. 

Two and a half years passed before things started to get strange. 

While teaching a class Gohan sensed his daughter's ki skyrocket. He stopped his lecture trying to locate her but he failed. The students left the room clearly confused but could see their professor was severely distressed. 

This was just the beginning of a trend that lasted for a month. The strongest warriors could feel Pan's ki flux from time to time.

At Capsule Corp Gohan enlisted Vegeta's aid to find his daughter but they were unsuccessful in the end. 

Videl didn't know what to think and was trying not to fear the worst. But clearly she could see the toll it was taking on Gohan and she felt powerless. She would hold him gently and rock him to sleep as he sobbed against her at night. 

And then one morning it all ceased and Pan's ki signature vanished from the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please people give me some feedback on this

A/N: Please people give me some feedback on this! I'm not a Review Nazi! (i.e. people who don't continue unless they get a certain amount of reviews) I just like to hear from others. Plus this is my first " fanfic" so I'm in uncharted waters here. Also I wanted to say that there is going to be romance in this story. I didn't list it because it won't be happening for a while yet. 

Chapter 3 

" Someday we'll look back on this moment and plow

into a parked car."

- Evan Davis

" DENDE!"

The small guardian jerked his head up to see a radiating Gohan floating in front of him. The ice blue eyes fixated on him and he knew at once that this was not a friendly visit. He stood up and dusted off his robes with a sigh.

" Ah. Gohan. What can I do for you?"

The super saiyan folded his arms and frowned.

" You know why I'm here. You've been feeling it too. What's happened to my daughter??" he demanded. 

Dende knew that the young father was bristling with fear rather than rage. Fear for his daughter. Within the last few months her ki had been spiking and plummeting and now the signature had been lost. There was very little that escaped the notice of the Earth's guardian. But he seldom interfered and mostly observed from the Lookout, while monitoring space for hints of danger.

" If you're asking if your daughter is dead, then no, she isn't," Dende answered.

Gohan's face softened a bit. " But that felt like a death! I've felt it before and know how it feels," he argued.

" It was a death. The death of her ki signature."

The super saiyan advanced upon him, scowling. Dende frowned and kept up his guard. He had regarded Son Gohan as an ally but in this state he wasn't sure he could trust him. 

" Enough of the short answers and start explaining! How could her ki signature be erased like that? Where is she?" growled Gohan.

" From what I can tell she has been changed. Her soul remains intact but the change altered her being enough to change her ki energy. It was not just a simple increase in power. You cannot sense her because you don't know who she is now. But," he added. " Much like meeting a new person once you become familiar with her new form you will be able to sense her as before."

" Tell me where she is."

Dende shook his head.

" Pan does not wish to be found right now. I'm not sure I could find her if I wanted to anyway," he replied sternly.

Gohan's power level began to rise. Suddenly Dende felt himself hoisted into the air by the super saiyan's arm. He struggled to remove the man's iron grip from his collar but knew it was futile. 

" You can," a cold voice emanated from Gohan's lips. 

Dende coughed trying to be able to breathe. He was outraged at how Gohan was treating him.

" It doesn't matter. I'm going to respect her wishes! I suggest you do the same! I'm not going to help you," sneered the nameken. 

The grip tightened.

" You will."

" Oh my god GOHAN put him down right now!" screamed a voice.

Goten appeared, dropped down between them and wrestled his brother away.

Dende fell to his knees and gasped for air. He could vaguely hear the raised voices of the two demi-saiyans arguing a few feet away. Now perhaps that pig headed fool would be ready to listen, he thought. 

" ... Of course with everything that's been going on I can understand you idiot! But what the hell was that just now?? That was Dende damn it! Dende! We don't threaten good guys!" yelled Goten furiously. 

Gohan's eyes widened a bit and hung his head in shame. His brother was right and he couldn't believe the way he had acted. He powered down and walked over to help Dende up.

" Please find a way to forgive me for this. I don't know what came over me just then," apologized Gohan.

The words rang true and his eyes were sincere. Dende nodded with a small smile. He knew this man to be honorable and worthy of his trust. Goten asked if he was all right and he assured him that he was.

" Did you find anything out about the kid?" asked Goten of his brother. 

Gohan only nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. 

" Gohan."

He raised his head to see Dende walking to the edge of the lookout to gaze down on Earth. The young namek looked him squarely in the eyes.

" Your daughter is safe. You needn't worry about that. It will be up to her as to when she contacts you. Be brave enough to trust her judgment," he said firmly. " Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Dende turned and walked back to a small building.

" Thank you Dende!" called out Goten who winced slightly. " Well gee, that really went well," he said sarcastically to Gohan.

" Let's go," sighed Gohan as he jumped in the air to fly home, followed by Goten.

****************************************

Videl sat in the kitchen alone stirring her tea slowly. It was such a dreary day, she thought as she looked out the window. The rain had continued to fall since the early morning and gave no hint of letting up anytime soon. 

She frowned knowing full well that days like this always ruined her mood. The sky was the ugly grayish white color of cast-over. Videl raised the cup to her lips and paused for a moment thinking of her daughter Pan. A tattered postcard from Mongolia sat up on the refrigerator. It had been the last one to arrive and was postmarked four years ago.

How many years had it been now? Six? No, she thought shaking her head. Seven. The realization of how much time had passed made her throat tighten. 

The lonely mother wondered how her daughter was doing. It was something she did about twenty times everyday. The tears no longer came like they used to. Perhaps the well had finally gone dry, she mused. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She stood up grumbling and walked towards the door. It was probably little Megumi from next-door trying to sell cookies again for her club. The seven year old kept forgetting that she had already come to their house plenty of times that week. 

Videl shook her head as she opened the door.

" Megumi sweetie I've bought like fifteen boxes from you already. You have to go to the other houses too-," she stopped as her voice suddenly failed her.

" Hi Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

** **

** **

**" The most important thing in a relationship between a man**

**and a woman is that one of them must be good at taking orders."**

** **

**Linda Festa**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****A young blonde woman was setting her dining room table rapidly. Her hands were a blur as she placed the china in their designated spots. She then stepped back a moment to survey everything to make sure it was to her liking.

The woman pivoted, began to exit the room when she caught sight of an old man running past her in the hallway. " Roshi! What's going on?!" she yelled after him. 

He paused and looked around at her. The old man wasn't sure if he could tell her the terrible news. He sighed, adjusted his glasses and walked up to her with an agitated expression.

The blonde woman put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

" Whenever you're ready Roshi…" she said rolling her eyes.

" I don't know how to tell you my dear. I need to make phone calls! Time is of the essence!" he replied manic-stricken. Master Roshi wringed his hands nervously and looked away.

" What happened?" she asked in a gentler tone now, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He hung his head in despair.

" It's…it's too painful to think about," he choked. " Juuhachi…the cable is out!" he wailed.

" WHAT! That's what you're so upset over you stupid old man???"

Master Roshi gaped at her outburst. He swallowed and took a step back.

" But you don't seem to realize the seriousness of this situation Juuhachi! No Home Shopping Network…MTV, worst of all no Spice Channel!!!" he shrieked, raising his hands to his face as he wept bitterly. 

Suddenly he found himself in the line of fire of various blunt objects being hurled in his direction. Roshi ducked and tried to dodge as best he could from the onslaught.

" Now Juuhachi…" he protested as he ran around. 

" OUT! Get out of my sight you

Dependswearingperverteduglytoothlesslazysonofabitch!" she screamed.

He didn't have to be told twice and quickly made a run for it out of the house.

Juuhachigou tossed her head in disgust. Of all things to treat like a crisis, she thought. And to think she had made an effort to be nice by asking him what was wrong!

" Um, honey…you ok?"

The young woman looked around and saw her husband looking in the room with a worried expression. His aged face gave her a weak smile. She breathed deeply and smoothed her blonde tresses back with her hands.

" Yes Krillin. The relic was freaking out that he'd have to do without his porn for the evening. I mean really, as if it matters, we have company coming over after all," she snorted. 

Krillin walked over and took her hand reassuringly. He glanced down at their hands noting the stark differences. His wife didn't look a year older since the day they had been married. Everyday he marveled at her beauty but more often than not he felt very old. 

" Well, you know Master Roshi hon. Thinking about having to do without that is just too terrible for him to contemplate. Poor guy is probably ready to hang himself," he said with a chuckle.

Juuhachigou pulled away and started down the hallway.

" Honey? Where are you going?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

" To see if he needs any help and to make sure he has the right kind of rope," she replied over her shoulder.

Krillin laughed nervously. Sometimes he couldn't tell when his wife was joking or not.

" Relax. I'm going to check on the food. The Sons should be here any minute."

Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Krillin brightened and walked to the front door. He opened the door to see a smiling Videl with Gohan on her arm.

" Hey you guys! Come on in, Juuhachi is back in the kitchen," welcomed Krillin motioning for them to enter.

He was about to close the door when he realized there was someone right behind them. A young woman glided inside and looked around, taking everything in. She came to a halt in the main foyer and shook her head ruefully with a small smirk.

" This place hasn't changed a bit," she said with fascination.

Krillin studied her for a moment trying to place her. The young woman was clad in a narrow skirt the color of cream that flowed to just above her knees. Elegant strapped sandals covered her feet matching the skirt, topped by a silk light pink camisole. Shiny black hair hung to her shoulders with a slight flip at the ends giving it a sense of motion, waving to and fro. She looked to be 5'7 without the small heels and her body was lean and graceful. 

The young woman gave him a warm smile and embraced him, catching him off guard. She then pulled back a bit and gazed at him as if waiting for him to say something.

Krillin smiled at her and couldn't help noticing how amazing her eyes were. A deep warm brown lined the outer edge of her iris while the inner circle was golden yellow. The combination had an interesting affect.

" Mou…you were right. He doesn't recognize me," pouted the young woman glancing over at Videl who giggled at them.

" It's good to see you Uncle Krillin! It's been too long," she said hugging him again quickly.

" P-Pan?" he stammered.

Krillin stared with disbelief at the sight before him trying to make sense of it. This could not be little Pan…could it? How much time had passed since he had seen her last?

" Seven long years," she said suddenly as if she had heard his thoughts. " Sorry if I gave you a bit of a shock, I didn't realize I had changed that much."

Videl giggled again at the sight of Krillin, who was now regaining color in his face and squeezed Gohan's hand. 

" No apologies Panny. I'm laughing at myself for being so blind. You finally grew up and I was expecting to see a girl of eighteen. God I feel old," replied Krillin miserably.

Gohan walked up behind Krillin and grabbed him by the shoulders playfully gazing upward with a mock mournful expression.

" Yes, it's true. He has but a few years left at best. The memory is always first to go of course. Oh wait, I think Juuhachi told me that was the second thing for you," said Gohan with an evil smile.

Pan covered her mouth to stifle her laugh but soon gave in as she watched Krillin chase her dad around the house. She shook her head, laughing lightly and walked over to her mother.

" Old my foot, he looks like he gets around just fine," Pan observed with a smile.

Videl nodded. " He's still in good shape for his age so it helps him," she said before she continued with a wide grin. " Especially since your father can be pretty quick."

Suddenly they heard a large crash from the back of the house followed by muffled shouts.

" NO KI BLASTING IN THE HOUSE," boomed a woman's voice. 

Pan raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother.

" Has Juuhachi been hanging out with Grandma a lot since I've been gone?" she asked.

" Ha ha, not quite. Although I do admit that ChiChi would be proud of her right now. She's going to be just as shocked to see you honey. It's only been a week so the only person we've told is Goten."

Pan put her arm around her mother and leaned her head against Videl's. She gave her arm a small affectionate squeeze before walking with her to the living room. There they found Krillin and Gohan sitting down chatting away merrily while pouring themselves drinks.

" Men," scoffed Pan.

The two men smirked and raised their glasses to acknowledge her presence. Pan walked across the room and chose a soft chair that was closest to the windows. A steady gentle pacific breeze ran through the house, as the moon was began its trek across the night sky.

Krillin set his glass down and stood up.

" I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Juuhachi needs any help," he explained.

Videl raised her head.

" I can go help her Krillin. You and Gohan stay," she offered.

Krillin smiled kindly and held up a hand to decline.

" No it's ok Videl but thanks. Everything's pretty much done and dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I need to grab some more glasses anyway, won't take but a minute," he replied, walking out the room.

Pan surveyed the room and found her father studying her.

" So what's it like being back in civilization?" he asked leaning back into the couch comfortably.

Pan chuckled and rolled her eyes.

" You call a house on a small island in the middle of the ocean civilization?" she asked him with an amused expression on her face.

" You know what I meant."

She tilted her head as her fingers brushed her lips while she considered his question.

" It's rather hard to say," she said thoughtfully. " I miss the quiet, you notice it more after you've left it behind. For me it really helped in attaining a sense of balance among other things. But coming home…seeing you and Mom again, that brought me the greatest joy. While its true things are different, I feel I can make my life among you now. Does that make any sense?"

" It doesn't matter, you've told us the important part," answered Videl.

" I did? What was that?"

The mother leaned forward and refilled her daughter's glass.

" That you have returned to stay," she replied simply. 

*******************************

" Hey hon you need any help back here?" asked Krillin as he entered the kitchen. He looked over his wife's shoulder to get a look at the food. 

Juuhachigou lifted one of the pots and set it on the counter beside the other dishes. She removed her apron and tossed it on a stool nearby.

" Nope, everything's ready. Go place everything out on the dining room table Krillin," she commanded.

Krillin dutifully began to carry the dishes out into the dining room muttering 'yes dear'. He had to admit that everything smelled wonderful. Juuhachi had outdone herself this time.

He returned and found her putting her earrings on while her eyes darted across the kitchen.

" I think that's everything. Where's the munchkin? I didn't have time to feed her earlier so she's going to eat with all of us," said Juuhachi. 

" Oh, last I saw her she was playing out back," he recalled. 

Juuhachi went and opened the screen door and glanced back at him with a frown.

" You left her outside alone? That wasn't very smart," she scolded.

The older man flapped his hand in dismissal.

" It's a tiny island, where is she going to go? I can barely keep up with her these days anyway,"he argued. 

Juuhachi went to take a step outside and searched the beach with her eyes.

" I'll go get her, you take the Sons and sit down at the table," she said before she disappeared from view.

*********************************

Pan took her seat at the table across from her mother. Her fingers tugged at the edges of her skirt to smooth it out. 

This would take some getting used to, she thought. Just the same, she delighted in wearing nice clothes for once, a pleasant change from the tattered rags she had shown up in when she had come home. Videl had insisted on her getting her hair cut and wasted no time in dragging her to the mall for decent clothes.

At first Pan had a very rough time being among so many people again. The air was riddled with pollutants and gas fumes and the streets were filled with urgent pedestrians. But the noise had been the most difficult thing for her, whether it was the blaring of car horns, the voices of the crowd or the latest popular music being played on the radio. After a few days she was able to get used to it again and went back to normal.

" _You need to be able to focus. Close off the body's senses to the physical world and channel your power inward. When you can let yourself be, then you are on your way to being able to touch the divine,"_ echoed a voice softly in her mind.

Pan smiled softly at the memory. Her thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the back kitchen door and the quick approach of footsteps.

" Visitors!" squealed a voice.

In bounded a little girl who looked to be about four or five. She launched herself at Krillin who gave her a small hug and helped her sit down next to Pan. The child was positively beaming and quickly looked around.

" Hello Livia, how are you?" asked Videl.

The girl twisted in her chair absently and grinned.

" I'm good! I drawed a lot of pictures today," she answered proudly, obviously very pleased with herself.

" Drew," corrected Juuhachigou as she walked in and took her seat. 

Livia frowned a moment and then shrugged it off.

Pan couldn't help but think she was adorable. She wore a red t-shirt underneath a pair of jean overalls and had her golden hair gathered into two high bouncy pigtails. Her round cheeks had a natural rosy color to them and had big bright blue eyes. The eyes shined when they fell upon Pan.

" Who are you?" she asked eagerly.

Pan pointed to Videl across the table.

" My name is Pan, that's my mom," she answered with a smile. 

Livia hung her mouth open and glanced back and forth between the women.

" I didn't know you had a daughter Mrs. Son!" exclaimed Livia. 

Juuhachigou looked up from her plate and asked that the salt be passed.

" We have Liv for the weekend again you see," she explained while giving the child a small wink.

They all settled down to eat, pausing to converse every once in awhile. Pan leaned over to Krillin to speak quietly.

" So you're a grandfather now," she observed tilting her head at Livia.

Krillin nodded and sat his napkin down.

" It's amazing how she's the spitting image of Marron," he said sadly watching his granddaughter. 

Pan's face fell when she saw him trying to not look upset. She looked at her mother for an explanation who only mouthed the word 'later' to her. 

Dinner concluded an hour or so later and they all gathered in the living room again. Pan spied Livia sitting in a chair in the corner, head down while the short legs kicked back and forth slowly. She excused herself, walked up to the little five year old and crouched down next to the chair to be at her level.

" Bored huh? Adults sure can be dull can't they?" she asked sympathetically.

Livia nodded slowly, not looking up. Two seconds later the head shot up and she grabbed Pan's hand.

" Want to see my drawings?" she asked enthusiastically. 

Pan felt herself warm up to this child immediately. Something inside of her wanted to protect the innocence, honesty and energy than exuded from the little girl. All too often life had a way of making people go hard.

" I would be delighted madam," answered Pan as she straightened up.

Livia cheered and leapt off the chair, dragging Pan behind her. She led her into the family room and ran to get a stack of papers from behind the coffee table.

Pan knelt down besides her and promptly had them plopped in her lap. She looked though the drawings pausing every once in awhile to smile encouragingly at the now nervous Livia.

" Your drawings are lovely," she commented as she set them aside finally.

" Nah, I'm not any good," came a muttered reply.

A hand came to rest gently on Livia's shoulder. She looked up at the young woman who had kindest expression on her face. The eyes that looked down at her were filled with warmth and sincerity.

" I mean it Livia. They're really good. Just think, if you continue to draw there's no telling what you could do. I wouldn't lie to you," said Pan gently.

The little girl knew somehow that this woman meant every word that she said. She bounced happily from the praise and put her drawings away.

" I like you Pan. You're honest," she said returning.

" I like you too Livia, very much so."

Livia took her hand as they walked back through the foyer to the living room. They continued through and went into the kitchen to grab some cookies. 

Thoughts of what could have upset Krillin began to race through Pan's mind. Maybe there had been an accident? Or perhaps Marron ran off not ready to deal with the responsibility of motherhood? Pan decided there was no point in wondering and would just wait for her mother to explain later. She looked up to see Livia struggling to chew down. Her cheeks were bursting and her eyes were wide. At once Pan knew the problem and burst out laughing.

The little girl frowned to herself and found a glass of milk placed before her. Pan sat back down and crossed her arms in amusement.

" A little advice, sunshine. Try eating only one cookie at a time. It makes things a bit easier don't you think?"

****************************************

By the end of the night they were nearly unable to separate the pair. Livia only went to bed after she had made Pan promise to visit her often and even then it was reluctantly.

" What a character she is," Pan said to her mother on their way home.

Videl laughed in agreement as they all landed on the front lawn of their home.

Gohan walked inside and Videl was about to follow before Pan stopped her. She turned to her daughter and looked at her questioningly.

" Mom, what happened to Marron?"

Videl sighed and folded her arms noticing the concerned look coming from the face across from her.

" It was such a tragedy. Liv was only two years old when it happened you know. Why she chose to use the airline instead of flying herself that day I'll always wonder," said Videl sadly. " The plane crashed. No one survived. The poor child has to rely on the memories of others to be able to know her mother now."

Pan stood in shock and could feel the blood drain away from her face. She suddenly felt very cold as she forced herself to ask her mother one last question.

" And Livia's last name? What is it?" 

Videl met her daughter's eyes with reluctance.

" Briefs. Her last name is Briefs dear."

A/N: What do you guys think so far? Guess who shows up next chapter! J

Btw I always found it funny how Krillin's family lived at Kame House. I don't know how Juuhachigou could stand sharing a home with Master Roshi all those years, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Many thanks to those who took the time to give me some feedback

A/N: Many thanks to those who took the time to give me some feedback! I am very grateful and hope I don't disappoint. It's kind of funny how a few words can make one rally and force through the tough chapters. Ok, done jabberin'.

Chapter 5 

** **

** **

** **

****Drumsound rises on the air,

it's throb, my heart.

A voice inside the beat

says, " I know you're tired,

but come. This is the way."

Jelaluddin Rumi

Pan stretched slowly as she walked out onto the lawn. Her bare feet became cold and wet from the morning dew that covered the soft grass. The sun had only just begun to rise into the sky heralding a new day.

She decided she had gone far enough and sat down Indian style. Pan adored the sunrise not only for its beauty but also for what it represented. It symbolized the beginning, the birth of a new day and the possibilities that lay within. At this time of day nothing seems impossible, it whispers for you to be courageous and dares you to hope.

Her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes. The songs of the birds in the trees filled her ears and the fresh scent of dawn was potent. A few minutes passed and she relaxed deeper into her meditation.

_" You are an interesting mix Son Pan. Clearly the fates were in rare form and decided the universe needed a little shaking up…"_

__Pan's eyes opened in frustration. She tried to banish the stray thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes again in concentration.

_" No. No. No. No. No. Ulmea, why do I bother wasting my time with this? Your vibration is off, sa-bu. I can sense your fear. Do not fear yourself but embrace everything within. You cannot love others without starting with yourself. Now, try again."_

_" But the pain…I can't look at it again. Who knows what we'll find there?"_

_" I think you know better than that. Besides, have you worked this hard only to quit now?"_

_" No…"_

_" Well then take my hand and try again. And give this old soul some peace, you truly try my patience sometimes Pan. Ulmea must be laughing."_

__The meditation broke once more and Pan grumbled in annoyance. She wondered why it was suddenly so hard to do something she did every day. No doubt coming back was making memories of her former "home" surface. 

Pan smiled softly remembering how strange it all had once seemed. The memories could wait however and she pushed them away with determination.

She was able to relax and meditated while she unconsciously let herself levitate in the air. This time it went without interruptions…well, from her end.

" You totally remind me of Piccolo right now," said a voice from behind her good-naturedly.

Pan growled and threw her hands up in defeat. It looked like she would have to go without her morning ritual today.

She stood up brushing the grass off her drawstring pants to find her uncle watching her with amusement.

" Well minus the antennas, green skin, bad attitude and whole alien deal…but you know what I mean," he laughed scratching the back of his head.

" Don't do that, you look just like Grandpa when you do," said Pan.

Goten stopped and looked at her questioningly.

" Sorry, forget what I said. What brings you over here so early? I thought you despised getting up before 11 a.m.," she teased.

" Just wanted to check up on you on my way to work, that's all. I still can't believe you're here Pan, it's so great," he replied giving her a classic Son smile.

Pan tossed her towel over her shoulder and walked with him back to the house.

" You're going to work on a Sunday?" she asked.

Goten nodded.

" Just for today. I have some things I had to finish up at the office," he answered.

" Things to finish up at the…office?" 

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

" I know scary right? Son Goten working a steady respectable job! Apparently someone decided I wasn't useless after all," he joked.

Pan stopped and looked at her uncle.

" Goten, you were never useless," she said in a serious tone. 

He turned to look at her, his hands in his pockets. His eyebrows were raised slightly and his lips were parted a bit as if he wasn't sure what to say. 

Pan looked into his eyes intensely. It gave him the strangest sensation and he at once felt like she could see into him. But the look didn't frighten him because the golden brown eyes at the same time looked soulful and gentle. For a moment he thought they belonged to a wise old grandmother.

" Oh I know Pan. Mom nearly fell over when she saw me in a suit and Gohan is always asking if I need to excuse myself when my brain gets full," he said smiling weakly.

His niece gave him a sad look and her mouth turned into a small frown. She walked back up to him and took his arm gently. 

" You always did hide behind your jokes and laughter. It's good that you're finally coming into your own. I just wish you would realize your worth," she said softly.

Goten stood silently looking down at her for a moment. He then squeezed her arm playfully, shaking his head at her.

" You sure have changed Panny, you know that?"

" So have you uncle. So have you."

**************************************************

Trunks stopped to catch his breath. His muscles ached and his chest glistened with sweat from exertion. At glance at his watch told him it was 10 a.m. He had another two hours before he had to pick Liv up from Kame House. 

The demi saiyan ran a hand through his lavender hair and went to retrieve his towel that rested on a nearby rock. He patted his face dry while he listened to the soft roar of the nearby waterfall.

Piccolo sure had good taste when it came to beautiful remote areas where one could train in peace, he thought. Trunks smirked remembering the late Namekan. It was too bad he didn't have the ability to conjure a training partner for himself.

But this wasn't a day for heavy training. Frequently he sparred with his father in the gravity chamber since he was the only one besides Gohan who could give the Prince a sizable challenge. Sunday mornings he came here to relax and work on his technique.

Trunks looked to the sky as he felt the approach of an unfamiliar ki. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure that flew towards him.

It took the shape of a woman who slowly descended twenty feet away from him. She was wearing a simple white tee and dark denim jeans. Trunks heart stopped when he recognized her.

My God she's become so beautiful, he thought.

The soft breeze played with her hair as she stood there silently regarding him.

" So get this, seven years ago I decided out of the blue to leave home for God knows where," she said to him.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her but decided to play along.

" Is that so?" he asked.

The young woman nodded and took a few steps forward.

" Crazy huh? Rude too. I left without saying goodbye to a lot of people I cared about. They probably hate me and think I'm such a jerk," she sighed.

Trunks frowned at the memory. 

" No I just think that you hurt their feelings a helluva lot. If you and they were close then there was no way for them not to take it personally," he said coldly.

" Well, I was a coward definitely. Goodbyes are really hard to deal with. But things only got harder after that. I had to do something with my life so I decided to visit America. Land of the free, home of the brave…I did that for a year. Did you know that is one fucked up place?" she asked.

It was Trunks's turn to nod then.

"I decided that I had done enough exploring and playing around. Now it was time to do something meaningful. So do you know what I did?"

" No. What did you do?" he asked.

" I joined the World Wide Relief Organization. I helped distribute supplies and medicine in Africa. My powers were handy in protecting the supply routes too. In my third year I met a quirky archeologist by the name of Burke. He was in Egypt helping a colleague of his finish up a project. The guy was a big Genghis Khan fan, couldn't stop blabbing about it. Anyway I ran into him a few months later and the nutcase told me he wanted me to go to Mongolia with him! The Gobi Desert of all areas! So you can imagine what I said…"

Trunks chuckled and folded his arms.

" I'm sure you gave him a polite version of ' Thanks but hell no'," he replied.

She walked a few steps more toward him with a smile.

" Oh I didn't do that," she said.

" You didn't?" he asked in surprise.

" Nah, I went. Mostly because I wanted a change of pace. But in the end we all miss home don't we?So then I decided," she stated, walking forward once more.

" What did you decide?" he prodded.

" That is was time to come home. So I did. And that was when they told me," she said sadly coming to a stop just a few inches away from him.

Trunks gazed down at her and fought the urge to touch her to see if she was real.

" Told you what?" he struggled to ask her.

She looked up at him, her lips trembling as she brushed her fingers along the left side of his face.

" That my best friend's wife had died …and left him to raise a child all alone," she answered, her voice full of emotion.

Trunks closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a moment.

" Pan, I…" he started to say.

" I'm so sorry Trunks!" she cried grasping his arms. " I wasn't there for you! For any of it. To share your happiness in getting married, the birth of your little girl and finally when you needed me most of all. We made a promise long ago to be there for each other and I failed you."

Pan looked over as she felt a warm hand rest on her own.

" It's ok, I forgive you Panny," he said gently.

Her face looked back up in astonishment and searched his eyes to see if he meant what he said.

He nodded to reassure her. His mouth formed into a small grin.

" Your eyes have changed color," he observed.

She nodded mutely.

" They're pretty. Well, you better tell me the rest since I don't have a lot of time," he said glancing at his watch.

Pan tilted her head clearly confused.

" The rest?" she asked.

Trunks grinned and tossed his towel back down.

" Yes the rest. You left it at you leaving for Mongolia. I count four years of unaccounted time," he answered.

Recognition dawned on her face and she giggled.

" Well that is a story in of itself," she said gesturing for him to sit down. " Get comfy, this is going to take awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****Pan moaned with pain as she came to. Her entire body ached but her right leg was screaming at her. She opened her eyes but soon found she could see very little in the darkness. Just how far had they fallen down? She wondered. 

Pan coughed and tried to stand. Her right leg betrayed her and she fell crying in agony. Well, it was obvious now that it was very broken. 

The air was thick with dust and dirt that had not yet settled. It looked like these caves had not been disturbed in quite some time. Pan gazed around letting her eyes get used to the dark. She spied a black blob ten feet away and she looked closer. It was a body.

As quickly as she could, she crawled over to it and checked to find a pulse. There was none. Her fingers had felt facial hair and she knew at once that it was Burke. 

Pan sighed sadly and wiped away a few tears that had escaped. At the same time she cursed the foolish archeologist for leaving her here alone. She knew they should not have gone in so deep but he had insisted. Still, she was alive… for the time being while he was dead. She hadn't wanted him to meet his end like this, as much as he had infuriated her at times. 

They had been in this particular region for four weeks searching the small mountains and canyons in the area. The hostile weather wasn't helping them either in their search. Burke was searching for Khan's tomb and this was his third trip here within the last ten years. He had said that this would be time consuming since there were many caves and tunnels, some that were below the current ground level. 

Pan quickly discovered that she wasn't being paid enough for such a job but remained, fearing for the men's safety. The seasons were changing and they had to be gone by the time winter had arrived. She did five times the work of the rest of the men combined and soon Burke found an entrance that looked promising. 

They had argued about who would go in first. Pan wanted to go in alone to check the depth and stability of the cave but Burke was on edge because he knew he was running out of time and insisted he and a man accompany her. Eventually she relented since it seemed he would not change his mind. After the first few hundred feet the group noticed that it was leading down deep into the earth. Burke's assistant first noticed the dirt and sand falling from the ceiling. He called out to them in very agitated Mongolian and they looked to where he pointed. The last thing they heard was their screams and a sound like rumbling thunder before the ground opened up below their feet.

And here she was, filthy, scared, hungry and with a broken leg. She didn't know how long they had been down here. Something had knocked her out cold on the way down. 

Pan tried to focus and find the rest of the group. They were far and moving away from their direction, she sensed. She knew they all believed them to be dead because no human could have survived such a collapse.Nothing a hundred percent human did. Pan quietly thanked her father and grandfather with a small smile.

Twisting slightly she removed her backpack and winced as her leg objected to the movement. She removed a large flashlight and tested it. It was a miracle that it had remained intact and in working order. No doubt it had been cushioned since it had lain behind her sleeping bag. She couldn't stay here. Flight wasn't an option because she was too weak but if she stayed here she was as good as dead. 

She emptied her backpack determined to carry only the barest essentials in her frail condition. Then she proceeded to stand up, teeth clenched the entire time. There was nothing in the materials she had that were proper for making a splint so she hoped she would come across something along the way. 

Pan shined the flashlight around the small sandy cavern and found a tunnel leading away. Oh well, she thought. It's all I've got at the moment so I might as well get a move on.

After an hour or two she noticed the walls began to look smoother, almost man-made. The rock looked like it had been sanded and the tunnel began to take the form of a rectangular hallway. Farther down she observed what looked to be a type of "glyph" writing.

She stopped and shined her flashlight over the random markings in curiosity. They looked vaguely familiar. Pan knew that they weren't Egyptian or Sumerian. Her time spent with Burke told her that much. She had taken the opportunity to learn from the man since there wasn't much to do. He had leant her a few books in which she read about various early advanced cultures, the Sumerians, Egyptians and other early city-states in Mesopotamia. Even the Maya had nothing like this. Pan's skill wasn't advanced enough to know the symbols fluently but she knew to recognize which was from which. 

" Burke you'd be pissing yourself right now if you were here…" she said quietly, turning the flashlight to the other side. 

Pan continued down the hallway with a limp, stopping every now and then to glance at the markings. The floor began to smooth out as well which made it easier for her.

Suddenly a faint sound reached her sensitive saiyan ears. Pan's eyes widened in disbelief and then cheered. That was the sound of running water!

She quickened her pace toward the sound ignoring the pain. A bright light was at the end of the tunnel, as the sound grew louder. A roar accompanied it this time telling her there was a waterfall as well close by. 

Pan hobbled up and wiped her brow. She slowly walked up and held her breath at what she saw.

Beautiful. That was the only word that kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. The tunnel had opened up into a gigantic cavern that was probably 2 miles wide. But unlike most it was not just sedimentary rock and dirt…it was alive. The green burst forth everywhere splashing the ground and the high walls. Through the middle of the area ran a small gentle river. Pan could still hear the sound of a waterfall but couldn't see it from where she stood.

She decided to enter slowly but soon her curiosity got the better of her. Ignoring her leg, Pan looked around eagerly in utter amazement. Her head began to throb but she pushed forward trying to see what else lay before her. 

It was almost a veritable garden of delights. For botanists, that is. Plants of every type were growing and flowering over the small hills. The strange thing was that she couldn't recognize about ¾ of the species. Maybe something more for paleobotanists, she wondered to herself.

Eventually she made her way to the river and sat down next to it to wash off. She tried to be as gentle as she could with her right leg but yelped just the same. The throbbing in her head had become worse and she started to feel lightheaded.

Pan began to worry about how much blood she had lost. 

Without warning her ears were assaulted by shouts. Her head shot up and she looked around frantically. The yelling continued in another language and then switched to another. Pan could tell that it was one voice but it did not seem very friendly. She covered her ears and noticed this had no effect in drowning out the noise.

" Please! I don't understand you! I mean no harm!" she cried out as her voice echoed. 

The stress of her injury, loss of blood and this new threat was taking its toll on Pan. The voice continued its assault changing languages yet again. She shook her head from side to side trying to stay conscious. It only bought her another minute before everything finally went dark.

************************************************

The soft roar of the waterfall awakened her from her deep sleep. Her eyes flickered open and then squinted from the bright light above. She raised a hand to block it and sat up slowly. A sharp pain reminded her that her leg was still broken. Frowning, she glanced around to find she was not alone. 

A few feet away a small middle-aged man was examining the leaves of a strange purple and green long leaf bush. 

Pan watched him silently noticing that he appeared to look Mongolian but his clothes were strange. It wasn't what the local people wore; in fact it looked to be from another era all together. She looked above her head up at the light source startled to find that it was one of many constructed panels that emitted light in the cavern. It was of a technology she had never seen before.

She turned her attention back to her leg which lay in the strangest splint she had ever seen covered in gooey mess of leaves, cloth and substances she couldn't identify. Pan poked at it slightly and grumbled, not sure what she should do. She heard footsteps approaching and looked back up to see the man observing her while holding a small bundle.

" So you're awake are you?" he asked.

Pan smiled weakly and nodded. 

The man knelt down beside her and examined her leg. 

She let him do what he wanted since she could tell he was there to help. Pan noticed he had the strangest scent for a human or for anything for that matter. 

" It is beginning to heal quite nicely," he said suddenly standing up.

" Thank you…for helping me. I think I would've died if it weren't for you," said Pan nervously. 

The man just stood there watching her, his weather beaten face showing no expression.

" Was that you shouting at me earlier? Or are there more people here? You really speak excellent Japanese," she observed with a small smile.

Again she received no reply from him. Pan sighed. Not the most talkative fellow, she thought.

" My name is Pan?" she half stated and half asked, looking at him for encouragement.

" Migori," he replied.

A big grin came across her face, delighted in getting a reply from the man. She decided to try her luck again.

" What is this place Migori? How did you come to be here?" she asked him gesturing at their surroundings.

Migori shifted his weight and remained expressionless. Then he raised one hand slowly.

" Now is the time for rest," he grunted.

Pan felt herself drift off to sleep.

*******************************************************

She had the strangest dreams, one after another comprising of her memories and experiences. They would jump around in a non-chronological order and swept by so fast that she had little or no time for a reaction. 

When she finally came to she felt exhausted rather than well rested. Pan shifted to sit up expecting her leg to scream in protest but was rewarded with only a small ache.

Her eyes widened in surprise. This leg is nearly healed! She thought. 

Pan shook her head when she realized she had no idea how long she had been asleep.

" Not so long as you might think," Migori's voice answered her from above she had not noticed his approach. " Merely two cycles of the sun."

" Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud," she sighed. Two days?? She thought. There was no way her leg could heal like this in that amount of time. It was true that saiyans were fast healers but this was beyond them.

She decided to try getting up to test her leg out. Migori moved over to help support her silently. Pan noticed the foreign scent again.

Turning her attention to her balance she began to limp forward slowly.

" I don't believe this! I can almost walk without a limp this soon?" she exclaimed in wonder, looking over at her helper.

Migori's eyes remained on the floor as he supported her side, grunting. They continued for a few more minutes before deciding to give the leg a rest. Migori sat down under a tree across from her.

" I must admit I am surprised by your progress as well. Although I am a skilled healer I have never seen such quick results," he commented.

Pan tucked her hair behind her ears unconsciously, wondering whether she should tell him of her heritage. Especially since this man was a complete mystery himself.

" I have good genes," she answered.

" Yes you do. But I think we both know it's not the Human ones you have to thank," he replied calmly.

A cold shiver ran up her spine. What did he mean by that? How could he know what she was?

Pan scowled at him and raised her ki a bit.

" Who are you really? How do you know about me having Saiyan genes?" she asked suspiciously.

The old man tilted his head for a moment almost looking amused.

" And the plot thickens…I do wish I knew what a Saiyan was. Who said anything about Saiyan genes?" he asked.

The color drained from Pan's face. In a flash her mind reeled going over everything she had noticed that was strange here. His scent, the multiple languages, his ability to speak perfect Japanese, a gigantic garden hundreds of feet below the earth and how when he was shouting before his voice gave no echo…but hers had. 

" You…you're not human," she stammered.

Migori rested his elbows on his knees leaning forward. His eyes met hers as he looked at her levelly.

" No. And neither are you," he replied. 

A/N: Ok this chapter really sucked, I am sorry. I'm sure you've all been there when you have to write a necessary chapter but it's no fun or you can't make it fun. (Pilot promises to do better next time!!) FYI in case anyone got confused, this chapter began to narrate what was happening to Pan the last four of her seven year pseudo-journey. Next up we find out who Migori is, where he's from and how that involves our darling Pan.

Please R/R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

** **

** **

** **

****" What greater grief than the loss of one's native land."

Euripedes (485 BC-406BC) , Medea, 431 BC

" So what are you?" asked Pan after she regained her composure.

Migori thought for a moment before answering. " I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Worst case scenario I could simply erase your memories of me later."

Pan frowned and clenched her fists while powering up.

" Like to see you try. I'm not as helpless as I seem," she snarled.

" You certainly do have an impressive power level. I'm amazed you got as far as you did getting by on just the physical, considering your abilities," he replied calmly.

His words only confused her and she began to get irritated.

" What are you talking about? Just the physical…my abilities, you're not making any sense," she said with a frown.

" I apologize, you're right. To make things easier I suppose I should start at the beginning. Pan, to be able to explain this the best way you will need to trust me," he said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Pan nodded and watched him sit across from her closely. He reached out, took her hands in his and closed his eyes. She felt a strange sensation begin to go through her body and her vision began to blur severely.

Suddenly her sight cleared and she realized she was looking at a foreign solar system. It looked to be a binary system, she observed, as she looked closer.

" No, look again. There are three," said Migori's voice.

He had been right. The system had three stars with two planets orbiting one of them. She thought that it happened to resemble their sun the closest of the three.

" Your scientists have named this star Alpha Centauri A. The second planet out that you see orbiting it was our home world, Tulanti."

Pan's field of vision began to move forward and zoomed in on the planet. It had an emerald green hue to it and a thick atmosphere circled over the globe. She couldn't help but think that it was very lovely from the view she had. A puzzled look came over her face.

" Your oceans were yellow?" she asked.

" Our planets were extremely similar. The life that evolved here depended on oxygen, sunlight and water as well. The colors of the oceans were the result of certain elements that resided in them that yours lacked. The elders once said that it took them some time to get used to blue bodies of water …" Migori's voice trailed off followed by a strange emotion directed at her.

Pan wondered what on earth he had just done. Slowly she realized that it was the sound you make in your head when you laugh or to yourself when you laugh silently. 

" Migori did you just laugh?" she asked him.

" Earthlings are not the only ones with a sense of humor in the universe. I don't make outrageous noise like your kind because I lack a voice box," he answered.

She began to wonder what he really looked like. After she had discovered he wasn't human it was apparent that the old man visage was an outdated disguise of sorts.

It quickly was also revealed that he had been speaking to her telepathically the entire time but his human form had thrown her off. Certainly he had been doing this act for a long time because the mouth and expressions matched his every word. Aliens were nothing new to Pan, on the Grand Tour she had come across a variety of beings. That said she realized he could look like just about anything and grumbled quietly.

" I will show you my true form later Pan, after I am done telling you the story of my people," his voice told her, after sensing her thoughts.

The sight of the planet gave way to a gorgeous valley where temples and buildings sprouted up yet looking to be like part of the terrain. There, Pan saw thousands of strange looking beings walking around, sitting, meditating or tending the earth. She felt such love and harmony vibrating in her body.

" We were what your men of science would call a Class One civilization. My people had learned to harness the energy of our own planet. At this time we had begun to open our doors to intergalactic trade with others after a long self imposed isolation. The Elders had long feared that outside influence of other cultures could easily disrupt the harmony that our species had adapted and worked for, for hundreds of thousands of years. You see Pan, once a species becomes highly intelligent and begins to try to take charge of it's own destiny it can go but two ways in reacting to it's environment. The first is fighting and trying to control it, like Earthlings do. You constantly build machines, buildings and roads to form your planet to your liking. Your technology is based on taming nature and overcoming it. When my people came to their crossroads they took another route. They chose to embrace and work with nature, therefore making a connection with the planet," said Migori.

" How did you do that?" asked Pan.

" We are mental and spiritual creatures foremost. With our psychic abilities we were able to find positive and negative vibrations that resided in nature and space. Over time with our collective minds we were able to achieve a harmonious state with our planet and almost all natural forces. After we established that bond, it was apparent that we could significantly affect our surroundings and vice versa," he answered her.

" But somehow it wasn't enough," she said sadly.

" I do not know. All I know is that the decision went through to open the ports. Many cultures came to trade and exchange with us and in the beginning it seemed to be a wonderful move. But the decline began just the same. Eventually the people became enchanted with foreign material things and ideas. This led to greed, anger and a lot of arguing. The environment began to suffer as it reacted to the dissention and the weather turned violent. My relatives knew there was no way by this point to repair the psychic bond. They got a hold of a ship and set a course for your planet. Earth was very much like Tulanti and was only 4.4 light years away."

Pan looked in horror as she was shown the dark rumbling skies and the ground erupting as frightened Tulantians tried to take cover. It looked like the planet had gone into a huge seizure and was crying out. She could feel the fear, sadness and pain emanating from the living creatures of the planet. As soon as the emotions began to overwhelm her they were stopped.

" I tell you this because I hope that you might learn from them. If lessons can be learned then their deaths can serve as a warning," said Migori softly.

" They all died?" she asked, her voice uneven.

" Soon after my family escaped the planet exploded and was no more. They watched the light twinkle in the sky signaling the death of their old home."

She shook her head in disbelief. How could a species become so wise and lose it all like that? Didn't they realize what a wonder they had created for themselves?

" Are you sure it was them who finished off their own planet? There are many hostile creatures in the universe! Maybe the Saiyans decided to destroy you…" she offered.

" My planet had no contact with a people you call the Saiyans. As I told you before I don't know what one is. My Elders had said that when the planet exploded they felt a part of themselves die inside as well. I can't imagine what that must have felt like but I know it probably was very traumatic. Having been born here on Earth, I made my connection here," he replied.

The scene changed to a view of Earth from space. Pan noticed the continents looked a bit different and was puzzled by this.

" You were born on Earth? And your people never encountered Saiyans? Why does it look weird?" she asked about her planet.

" That was the way it looked when my ancestors arrived 12,000 yrs ago," Migori answered.

Pan's mouth dropped. She wanted to say this was all a big joke but she knew deep down that none of this was a lie. Still, she had no idea how any of this had anything to do with her.

" They came to Earth and lived quiet lives. My family could begin to see the emergence of mankind and made sure not to interfere with their destiny. They had a great deal of compassion for the Earthlings who had to struggle so hard to survive because they knew at one time their species went through the same thing. One thing they couldn't understand was why you died so quickly," he said.

Pan shrugged at this comment.

" Lack of hygiene, bad nutrition…tons of reasons. We have longer life spans today though," she said.

" Longer yes, but not by much. I have to remind myself that your species is still very young and hasn't had the time to evolve like mine has. As time went on my family grew sad because they knew eventually the memory of our old world would die with us. Only fifteen had escaped to Earth and that was not a sufficient number to keep a species going. My great grandfather was a great scientist on Tulanti and it was he who began to flirt with the idea of crossing their blood with human. In his lab he fertilized human embryos with altered genetic DNA of our species. The half-breeds grew up exhibit the abilities of our race and this pleased them greatly. But it only delayed the inevitable. Eventually through the ages our blood grew thin in our human descendants. These humans could no longer use their alien abilities because their bodies were too weak to harness the power. The altered genetic DNA was designed to keep our alien genes in the humans even if they were too weak but the key genes remained " turned off", if you will. I'm the last full blooded Tulanti on this planet as far as I know," stated Mogiri.

The visions of his great grandfather and the human half-breeds faded from her view and her sight returned to normal. Pan looked up to see Mogiri still holding her hands with his eyes closed but in his true form. She wasn't as scared as she might have been because she had seen what his race looked like earlier through the visions. 

His skin was a dark purple and his body was slender and tall. Even though he was sitting she could tell he probably hit about 6'5. Two arms, two legs, he had no mouth and no ears on either side of his head. Pan looked down at his hands and admired them. The fingers were long, elegant and looked incredibly gentle. She noticed his skull grew larger at the top and turned back a bit towards the back of his neck. It didn't look like he had any body hair to speak of from what she could tell. What fascinated her were the horizontal bands of yellow that began at the middle of his forehead and continued to the back of his skull. She leaned forward and glanced at the back of his head mentally counting there to be six of them. 

" They are a sign of age," said Mogiri opening his eyes as she leaned back startled.

" Kind of like wrinkles, the older you are the more you get?" asked Pan still a bit embarrassed.

" Something like that yes. But never more than six, that shows the end is near," he answered, pulling his hands away.

" You're dying?"

Mogiri stood and tugged at the side of his robes. *** **laughter * he sent to her.

" I've been waiting to die for the last century sa-bu. It's been an interesting life. Ulmea was kind," he replied.

" Just how old are you? And what does sa-bu mean?" she asked him suspiciously.

" A dusty old 2,000 yrs and to answer your other question it means " little one" in my native language. Now the question you should be asking is 'What does this all have to do with you?'" 

Pan scratched the back of her head absently.

" I figured you were getting there and I didn't want to interrupt," she said.

" There is hope for you yet," said Mogiri eyeing her with his two golden eyes. 

" After you stumbled into my little garden…I HEARD that, yes its a little garden! Now silence that mind of yours. As I was saying, after you arrived and I had begun to treat you I felt your spirit to be familiar. Your body also resonated a weak ki that was kin to mine although it was marred by human and saiyan energies. Normally a human descendant wouldn't have alerted me since its genes have been dormant for generations. But Pan, yours are active," he said seeming to be puzzled by this.

She was just as clueless still trying to be able to take all of this in. All of a sudden she desperately missed everyone back home and wanted to be around familiar faces.

" Tell me about the Saiyans, Pan," said Mogiri sitting back down silently.

" I only know a little bit about them. My father, Gohan is half saiyan and my grandfather Goku came here when he was a child sent by the home world to purge the Earth," she said quietly.

" They sent a child to purge an entire planet? What kind of race is this?" asked Mogiri in astonishment.

" In some ways the worst kind. They were a race of warriors and incredibly powerful. Saiyans lived for fighting so they built their empire up out of purging and selling planets to the highest bidder. They look somewhat human except they have tails and spiky hair and their bodies are much more muscular. Fortunately my grandfather hit his head when he came to Earth and forgot who he was and his mission. A man named Gohan raised Goku. He grew up to be a strong fighter and became a protector of our planet against invaders," she said.

" Ulmea, the irony," he commented.

" Oh there's tons of that. I haven't even mentioned Vegeta," she said with a giggle.

" You don't have to now, you've painted a decent enough picture for me. If what you say is true then it's the Saiyan blood that turned the genes on when you were formed. They could tell that you would be strong enough to exercise the mental abilities and stress. But…" he stopped looking at her concerned.

Pan tilted her head and asked " But?"

" Spiritual and mental stimulation become necessary by the end of puberty for my race. Usually they were started as children so it wasn't an issue. If they aren't trained, and there were a few cases, they would become depressed, feel empty and feel an undying need to fill the void. This was because they had no connection with their environment and spirit. Granted, you're a hybrid but you must've felt the worst…"

" It was very hard," Pan said interrupting him. " I left home looking for something and had no idea what it was. But I was miserable anyway so I had to try."

Pan looked up to feel Mogiri stroking the top of her head softly. She noticed that she felt completely comfortable with this being and felt the warmth he projected.

" Poor sa-bu. I'm sure it was. But be happy because the answers you were searching for have finally come to you. Ulmea has led us to one another and there are reasons for all that she does. I have an offer for you," he said looking down at her.

She craned her neck back to look back up at him and grinned.

" Which is…?" she asked.

" Grant this old soul a final favor and let him teach you. To be honest I'm quite curious to see what you are capable of considering your heritage. You are an interesting mix Son Pan. Clearly the fates were in rare form and decided the universe needed a little shaking up," he replied.

Pan smirked at his comment and got up. She walked around a bit with a small limp and took everything in once more. The young woman stopped and looked back at Mogiri with a smile.

" You're on. Just remember that you offered so don't starting crying when you regret it!" she said to him.

" I don't think that will be a problem since I don't have tear ducts. Now sit down and get off that leg," he commanded.

Pan sat down and took a deep breath. This would certainly be a unique experience…

A/N: What do you think so far? Way out there? Ha, we're so not done. Next chapter we see if Trunks thinks that Pan is a few cards short of a full deck or not…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In this chapter we'll be switching back and forth from present day Trunks and Pan and Pan being with Mogiri

A/N: In this chapter we'll be switching back and forth from present day Trunks and Pan and Pan being with Mogiri. The conversations/actions of the past will be in italics to help make it clearer. From now on all use of Italics will represent Pan's memories and/or past lives. So for this chapter…

Pan w/Mogiri= Italics

Pan w/Trunks= normal type

Got it everyone? Good! You all get stickers. J

Chapter 8 

** **

** **

** **

****" Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the

power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence."

Sholem Asch

Pan tried to read Trunks's face as she spoke, resisting the urge to telepathically find out whether he believed her or not. He hadn't said a word since she began and his expression showed no reaction the entire time. Note to self: he's been working on his poker face over the years, she thought. 

She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the fact that she was in his presence again. The teenage crush had subsided long ago and had become something on a much deeper level. As she had expected, her soul had rushed toward his at meeting one another again. It wasn't quite like the sensation when your heart quickens when you catch sight of people you care about. The feeling was like pure joy wanting to erupt from your upper chest and out through your throat. But that's the reaction when soul mates come together and one happens to recognize the other…Mogiri had taught her that.

_" So…what are we going to do today? Do we get to spar at all?" asked Pan eagerly._

_Mogiri cracked open one eye to glare at her from his meditative position. She cringed realizing she had interrupted his concentration._

_" Is busting heads the only thing you like to do?" he asked in annoyance._

_Pan laughed a little and shook her head. " No! But God Mogi, the past few weeks it's been constant meditation, vibration exercises, telepathy work…my body wants a workout. I'm sick of sitting around," she answered._

_Mogiri had now opened both of his eyes and began to stretch his aged frame carefully. _

_" Ulmea! If you call me " Mogi" one more time I will permanently imprint your mind with a vision of Richard Simmons dancing in a tight skimpy leotard to traditional polka music!" he threatened._

_The young student remained silent for a few moments paralyzed by fear. Her lips began to tremble._

_" You…you wouldn't dare," she challenged weakly. _

_The tall alien folded his arms. " You know that I despise lying, so I don't make hollow threats.I may live down here now but I'm still aware of what goes on in the world and what people truly fear. Don't cross me sa-bu or I'll play hardball," he replied with an edge. _

_" You'd make me continually watch such a horrific scene?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. _

" Along with the complete episodes of Full House." 

_Pan's face strained for a moment or two before bursting out into laughter. Almost immediately after she heard him join in. * laughter *_

_" Damn it to hell you always can keep a straight face longer than I can!" laughed Pan. " Who would have thought you to be such a cruel sadistic alien? Ha! All this B.S. preaching about love, harmony, etc…I knew you had a dark side and a taste for evil."_

_" Evil is what spawned that man, music and show. Sometimes I think the human race is masochistic in the way they create, it's truly frightening. But to answer your question, no we will not be sparring today. Don't give me that look. I have a few things to go over with you before we incorporate your new abilities with your saiyan ones," said Mogiri._

_He headed towards the small temple he kept with Pan following close behind. Pillars made of stone and plant material supported the domed structure. A few rays of light rained down from the center of the roof through a small circular skylight. Smooth tiles made up the floor with dark brown roots arranging a pattern radiating from the center outward. The Tulanti technology was a strange fusion of organic and inorganic materials._

_Pan had a feeling that this would be serious since he had made the temple their destination. Mogiri only used this holy spot when he prayed or dealt with great spiritual matters._

_They both sat down opposite one another in the dimly lit temple, separated by the soft pillar of light that descended from above. It was quiet for a few minutes while they both breathed in relaxation._

_" For some time now I have forced you to look deeply inside yourself. To be familiar with your passions, fears, dreams and needs. It is no easy task to face your demons or become aware of things about yourself you did not know about. You have been very brave so far," began Mogiri._

_Pan smiled at his compliment. " Thank you sensei. It was scary and a bit upsetting I'll admit," she said._

_Mogiri nodded. " That is why most people don't work on themselves. They are afraid of what they will find. So they choose to remain " stuck", keeping their dysfunction because it is familiar to them. Pan, in doing this I have helped you come to know who you are now. The next step concerns learning who you have been," he said looking at her intently._

_" Who I have been?" she asked nervously._

_" I believe you have heard of the concept of Reincarnation? A few Earthling religions have incorporated it into their belief systems," he replied._

_Pan shrugged. " I have a general idea of what it is. Past lives, karma, soul mates…I never really bought into it. It just seemed too strange, the idea of constantly coming back. What's the point?" _

_Mogiri looked at his student warmly and raised two fingers slowly. In the light he brought forth a small image of a couple of incandescent beings. The beings had no true form and their light pulsed and shimmered as they danced around each other playfully._

_" The point sa-bu is to learn. To achieve a greater understanding, spiritual growth and learn all the lessons regarding " love". Souls of all ages incarnate in this dimension or what you'd consider the "physical world" in order to progress," he answered her, then seeing her confused face he decided to explain in simpler terms " Picture the Earth as the classroom for the students, who are the souls. With that in mind realize that they all have assignments, lessons and tests to deal with. Sometimes they pass and sometimes they fail. But the good thing is that one can always take a makeup exam, so to speak. If a soul struggles with a certain phase, they simply try again in another life."_

_Pan nodded now and drummed her fingers softly on her folded legs. Her parents had never been religious but she believed in some kind of spirituality. She had decided that life was too amazing and that there had to be something behind it. What Mogiri was saying seemed to make sense but it was still hard to grasp._

_"How come we don't remember Mogiri?" she asked._

_* laughter* " Some souls have lived thousands of lifetimes, could you imagine the sheer insanity that would result from that knowledge when they are corporal? Actually it would interfere with them learning and the task they have assigned themselves to do. All the emotions, regrets, and memories would serve as a huge distraction. But sometimes karma can seep through incarnations. There are tales of women who have been medically told they are infertile. Then, after they have adopted someone else's child, have suddenly become pregnant. It is a constant weighing of actions and deeds, bad and good. A man who is terrified of the water may have probably drowned in his previous life. These kinds of occurrences are rare however. The point of not remembering when coming here is necessary for us to function. Before we are born we loosely plan out what we want to work on and to do that you need a clean slate to start," said Mogiri._

_Pan frowned slightly. " Then why are we trying to have me remember? From what you're telling me it doesn't seem like this is a good idea."_

_" Our goal is not to have you remember all your previous incarnations in detail. I wish to give you the ability to reach back to remember moments in time from which you can learn. Past mistakes or successes can help you on your way to enlightenment. In doing this you can also access certain talents you might have had once to assist you in your current form."_

_Suddenly Pan wondered if she had been 5'10 with blue eyes and long red hair. She then heard Mogiri snort at her._

_" Not that kind of talent," he said rolling his eyes._

_" Oh leave a girl her pipe-dreams," she grinned._

_Mogiri closed his eyes for a moment and the soul images began to form clusters._

_" They've made little groups," observed Pan._

_" Yes. All of us belong to our own soul group. It's comprised of souls who band together to experience and learn with one another. In reality soul groups can be quite large, this example here is a simplified version. You can pretty much think of them as your support group. Some souls you are more attuned to than others. The strongest ones that you have a bond with can be considered soul mates. Contrary to popular belief you can have more than one. They'll tend to incarnate as your best friends or lovers. Other close souls will have various family roles or be helpful people at times in your life. It is such a feeling to find your soul mates. If you can recognize them…life never gives up such gifts easily."_

_Pan considered his words, wondering if she wanted to know her soul's past. Was she strong enough to deal with it? Still, she had been in training for over a year now and believed that she could cope well enough. But it seemed to be a dangerous game, grasping at moments in time and keeping the emotions at bay._

_Mogiri could sense her apprehension and understood all too well. This was not a decision to be made lightly. While the ability to remember and see souls was remarkable, it was not without it's price at times._

_" Do not be afraid. The day I let something happen to you is the day when the sun refuses to rise. I will be guiding you during your regressions, you won't be alone." He said to reassure her. _

_She sighed and looked down at her hands, inspecting the grooved lines on her palms. " Ok then. I trust you more than anyone else in the world Mogiri. Besides it might be cool, maybe I'll find out I was Joan of Arc or something," she said smiling to herself._

_The alien reached forward, placing his fingers along her brows and on the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and heard him speak to her softly._

_" First I must unlock the doorway. This will be painful and I don't know how it will affect you given your makeup. Just remember to keep your link with me and I will keep you afloat sa-bu. There it is…can you feel it? Touch the light, Ulmea I forgot how beautiful it was…oh look Pan, they're smiling…"_

__" Sweet Jesus," said Trunks finally. Pan stopped and looked at him questioningly. 

" Oh come on, you have to admit this is a lot to take in Panny," he said folding his arms. " Did you tell your parents about all of this?"

Pan tugged at the grass on the ground unconsciously.

" Of course I did. I have no reason to lie. They were the first to know," she answered. Her mouth began to form a frown. " You don't believe me do you?"

Trunks sighed and shook his head. " No I do believe you, that's why it's so weird. If you say the sky is red then it's red. As far as I've always been concerned if you say it's true then its true," he replied in a frank manner.

" Even when I've told you that you can be a conceited pig headed jerk?" she asked smirking at him.

" Especially then. I really was a piece of work wasn't I?" he asked with a grin.

" You still are but I think that father time has mellowed you out some," she observed.

Trunks took a drink of water from his bottle and offered it to her. Pan smiled and shook her head to decline.

" Let's just keep the word " father" and lose the "time". Being a single dad sure was a wake up call. And I used to think it was tough when I had Marron with me," he said.

" Trunks…I wanted to ask you something, so feel free to tell me to mind my own business if you want. How did you two get together anyway?" asked Pan.

He smiled softly and looked past her, obviously remembering some memory from long ago. Pan immediately felt guilty for bringing the topic up and scolded herself for it.

" I'd say we started seeing one another about three months after you had left. We had a lot of fun together. You know Marron; she had such optimism and always had a cheerful outlook. We'd only been dating a few months when…this is embarrassing, well she got pregnant. Please resist the urge to knock me upside the head because we were being safe. But everyone knows there's always a risk. Anyway I was floored when she told me the news let me tell you. I felt that it would be best for the kid if we got married so I asked and she accepted. It's not the most romantic story out there…but it's mine. I think I eventually came to really love Marron. She gave me such a precious gift…our daughter."

" Liv is the best of both of you, y'know," said Pan thoughtfully.

Trunks laughed lightly at her comment. " Oh and plenty of the worst too at times but I'm sure you'll see that soon enough. I think she wants to attach herself permanently to your leg from what I'm hearing," he said.

She thought of the little girl with the infectious smile and innocent eyes. Pan had to confess that she was quite taken with Trunks's daughter.

" I'm just as fond of her. You realize I'm going to have to kidnap her often. Life can be so fascinating sometimes and always keep you guessing. Did you ever in a million years think that you, Mr. Capsule Corp President, would be playing the role of a single parent?" she asked him.

The purple haired demi saiyan shook his head and took another drink.

" Nope. But you won't hear me complaining either. By the way it's Mr. Vice President now," he informed her.

Pan's mouth dropped in surprise.

" Then who…" she began to ask before he cut her off.

" Bra is. She took over after Marron's death since I had my hands full. I wouldn't have been able to fill the role of being a father if I had stayed on as President. In all honesty Bra is doing an incredible job and frankly I've never been happier. Although I'm VP, I pretty much oversee our Innovations division. I secretly always wanted to be able to invent rather than run a multi-million dollar corporation," Trunks admitted.

" Well that's no surprise. Nearly everyone knew you weren't keen on taking over for Bulma. I think you've found yourself a good balance Mr. Briefs," said Pan with a smile as she rose to her feet.

Trunks regarded her for a moment before following suit.

" That must've been quite an experience," he said quietly.

Pan turned to him raising an eyebrow. " What was?" she asked.

" Mogiri opening the doorway for you. You've changed and grown yet you're still the Pan I remember. But your ki is different now and your eyes…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

" It was a physical transformation as well, we hadn't expected that. I suppose it was an effect from accessing the totality of my Tulantian abilities. My eyes went golden to resemble Mogiri's a bit and I grew about 7 inches. I was happy as hell about that last change. Now you and Goten can't start singing " Weeeeeee represent…the Lollipop Guild…" when I'm around," she said with a small laugh. 

Trunks threw his head back laughing at the memory. He walked over and slung his arm around her neck playfully.

" God it's good to have you back. You're not allowed to leave anymore you hear me? No more soul-searching journeys…or I'll be forced to chain you in the basement," he chuckled.

Pan grinned and slapped him on the back playfully.

" You promise?" she asked evilly. 

" Cute."

" No worries Trunks, I'm sticking around. I'm always going to be here for you and Liv," she promised. 

As they walked back to Trunks's capsule car Pan knew that her soul was dancing. She had meant every word that she said. Having such good friends was a blessing in her attempt to start a new life back here. And because of that everything seemed so much easier now.

A/N: You can't write a DBZ fic without a gratuitous "party thrown by Bulma at CC"scene…so guess what's coming next chapter? But it's not all fun…Vegeta tries to see if Pan has picked up any new tricks. Please continue to R/R, I appreciate it!

_ _

__


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This sucker is llooooooong. Sorry I had to put two quotes in, I just loved them so much and NO I am not a man basher. Just laugh people! Chapter 9 

** **

** **

** **

**" Whatever women do they must do it twice as well as**

**men to be thought half as good. Luckily this is not difficult."**

**Charlotte Whitton**

** **

**" Women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition."**

**Timothy Leary**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**" **Pan!!!" bellowed Gohan's voice from below. " Let's GO. We're going to be late."

The young woman stood flushed in front of the mirror, turning and looking herself over. This was the sixth dress she had tried on and she still couldn't decide which she liked best. She picked up two other dresses and held them up by their hangers in front of her body. 

" Hey Dad! Which do you like better? American or French food?" she called down to him.

She heard muffled cursing by the bottom of the stairs.

" What does that have to do with anything? Bulma is expecting us!" he shouted in reply getting a chuckle from Pan.

" Humor me by answering and we will get there faster!" she explained. 

" French."

Pan tossed the dress she held in her right hand down. Adios Ralph Lauren. She looked back and forth between the one in her left hand and the dress she was wearing. This was becoming ridiculous and she was beginning not to care what she wore.

" Ok last one, French or Italian?" she asked frowning in the mirror.

" Italian! Now please hurry honey!" answered Gohan, who then stomped towards the doorway.

Goodbye Chanel and hello Anna Molinari. Pan quickly stripped off the green dress she had on and changed into the dusty rose colored one. It was a very romantic looking chiffon dress that had a plunging soft neckline and a few mesh layers that floated down to just above her knees. It hugged her to define her womanly shape in the right places and but still retained a flowing, loose effect. She decided to leave her hair down and leave it tousled and wavy a bit since it was an afternoon party. Although she enjoyed playing with clothes now she still wasn't sold on the sharp formal look.

Pan grabbed her Prada heels and hopped awkwardly down the hallway while trying to put them on. She descended the stairs and met her impatient father out on the front lawn.

" Well it's about…" complained Gohan turning around to face her. His voice faltered as he saw the sunlight shimmering threw her soft dress and the wind tossing her hair softly as she took his arm.

" …time," he finished with a proud smile on his face.

Pan squeezed his arm affectionately.

" You have great taste in food and dresses Dad. Thank you for waiting for me, lets get going since Mom is probably wondering where we are," she said.

Gohan was about to leap into the air but then he stopped to look Pan over.

" Maybe we should take the car?" he asked.

She shook her head. " I'm not one for vanity and we'll get there faster flying. Although I still think you should have made Grandpa teach you that instant transmission trick," she teased. 

Her father grinned and agreed with her as they took off for Capsule Corp. They arrived a half hour later, landing at the front courtyard. 

Gohan noticed numerous limos parked along the driveway circle that told him that they were probably the last to arrive. His daughter took hold of his wrist and lifted it up in front of his face to show him his watch.

" Dad…it's five to four p.m. we're going to be right on time," she said calmly reassuring him. " Besides, Bulma has to invite the entire bloody world to her shindigs, so I guarantee you that we're only seeing a quarter of the cars now."

He sighed knowing that she was right as they walked up to the entranceway. A staff member opened the door and directed them to the back lawn where the guests had gathered.

Bulma had transformed the grounds with decorations and flowers. Numerous round dining tables were set up around a small podium with a presentation screen and a dance floor stood off to the side. Most of the people were grouped at the full bar that stood farther back under a large white tent that provided shade. Lawn furniture was distributed about for the guests to relax comfortably and chat. Pan thought it was a perfect outdoor version of a turn of the century parlor. Bulma always did know how to throw a party.

And speak of the devil…she thought as she saw Bulma approaching her, arms outstretched.

" Pan dear! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, stepping back a moment to look her over. 

" Thank you Bulma and so do you. But then you always did," she replied sincerely.

Bulma embraced her again and grinned at Gohan.

" I'm sorry but I'm just going to have to adopt this one," she declared to him.

" No, no, no no. She's mine; you can't have her. Videl would kill me anyway. Besides you just love anyone who compliments you," he replied playfully wrestling his daughter away from her.

Bulma faked a pout. " That's just not true. I love anyone who speaks the truth!" she retorted with an evil grin, eliciting laughter from the other two.

The hostess then proceeded to tell them that dinner would be served in an hour and a half. Bulma also informed them that a majority of the guests were gathered at the bar for drinks and that the business guests wouldn't arrive for another half hour. She then took Pan aside for a moment and conversed with her privately for a few minutes leaving Gohan to wait and ponder what they had discussed. 

" You'll find out later," said Pan walking back over and sensing his thoughts.

" You just reminded me… are you going to be ok with this crowd? There very easily could be 700 people here today," he asked suddenly concerned. 

Pan nodded. " It'll be all right. I've gotten quite good at shielding and avoiding picking up stray thoughts. And I never pry into another's head unless its for a good reason," she answered.

They found Videl chatting with Juuhachigou and Krillin. Pan had no sooner hugged her mother hello than her legs were suddenly tackled. She glanced down to find two blue eyes glowing at her accompanied by a beaming smile. 

" Livi!" she exclaimed and picked her up much to the girl's surprise. Not caring if it looked ridiculous, she held onto the child's hands and began to spin her in the air. The both of them laughed merrily and Livia cheered as she was whipped through the air.

They slowed down and both fell to the ground giggling and groaning in their dizzy state. Pan looked over at Livia while she panted and grinned. The five year old beamed back and smoothed out her soft blue floral dress. Pan stifled the urge to go 'awwwwww' at how cute she looked.

" You look very pretty Livia," she observed noticing the trademark pigtails had been replaced by her hair being gathered at the nape of her neck with a white ribbon. 

" Thanks Pan! Dad picked out the dress himself too! I couldn't believe it. Usually he can't match his own socks," she blurted out.

Pan chuckled and began to pick the grass out of her hair.

" You sure are strong Pan. Do you fight?" asked Livia scooting over curiously.

" Yep. I trained with your dad and grandfather Vegeta for a time," she answered.

Livia's face darkened a bit at the mention of Vegeta's name.

Pan frowned noticing the disturbance. " Livi? Something wrong? You looked upset when I mentioned your grandfather," she said gently.

The little lips pouted and the small arms folded.

" I don't like him! He's mean!" she said angrily.

Pan flipped her hair over and shook the grass out of her hair. " He's not always mean on purpose hon. Vegeta isn't good with people. But what he does, he does well, which is fighting."

A small tear trailed down the round cheeks followed by a few more. Pan paled slightly and realized that she was really upset. 

" He always yells. Always says that I'm weak. All he ever does is tell me that I'm only ¼ saiyan and that I'll never amount to anything," she said quietly hanging her head.

Boy…that all sounded too familiar, thought Pan. She cursed Vegeta for treating his grandchild like this. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the little girl in a protective embrace.

" I'm going to let you in on a little secret Livia. I'm a fourth saiyan too," she 

revealed while smiling against the blonde head.

" R-Really?" asked the tiny voice. 

" Yep. Honestly, truly and honor bright. Don't let Vegeta get to you. You just keep on continuing to grow and worry about getting up in the morning for your cartoons. When you get older and decide you want to learn how to fight then that will be your decision. Fighting ability is not the measure to be used in evaluating worth.It's about time that ornery Prince realized that," growled Pan. She looked down again to see Livia rubbing her eyes and the sniffling had ceased.

" Besides," she continued with a smirk. " We quarter saiyans do just fine. I'm not lacking at all in the ass kicking department."

Livia gasped and looked up at Pan, eyes wide as saucers.

Pan raised an eyebrow at her.

" What Liv?" she asked.

The little girl glanced around them and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

" You said the "A" word!" she informed the older woman.

Pan bit her lip to keep from laughing. Recovering slightly, she straightened up and forced a somber expression upon her face.

" You're right Liv. I was wrong to do that," she confessed trying to make herself sound remorseful. 

Livia tilted her head to look at Pan and giggled.

" Don't worry Pan. I won't tell anyone! Not even Dad.I'm so happy that we're the same!" she exclaimed punching up into the air.

" Well…we're not exactly the same but I'd say we have a lot in common," replied Pan looking up at the clouds with a small smile. She felt small fingers brush against her neck and looked back down.

" You wore this at Grandma Juuhachi's house, I remember it. It's so pretty, where did you get it Pan?" asked Livia, who had been inspecting a choker around the woman's neck.

Her hand reached up and touched the choker absently as she let herself become absorbed in old memories. 

" It was given to me by a very special person, my teacher, Mogiri," she answered, reaching behind her neck to unclasp it.

She held it in her hands, a choker made of two rows of smooth bone-colored segments linking to where a beautiful white shell lay in the center. 

" I never take it off because it serves as a reminder," she added. 

" Of your teacher?" asked Livia.

Pan ran her fingers softly across the grooves of the shell.

" Of my teacher, yes. And also to remind me of all the potential I have. You see, Mogiri loved to study belief systems and cultural folklore. He was especially was fond of early Native American theology. One day he told me of the southwestern peoples' deity"Changing Woman", she was their version of Mother Earth. White Shell Woman was said to be the younger version of the goddess. I was told that white is the color of dawn and of the east. White Shell Woman created and nourished the Navajo people, she gave them numerous gifts: the sky, the rain, plants and animals. Mogiri used this story to illustrate how I could find my own harmony with the earth and my own power. He presented me with this necklace later, telling me to always remember that my abilities are formidable and that I should trust my inner guide. To me, this symbolizes the duty to protect and nourish life," she said. " With…" she added with a wink. "…Occasional nudges along the way to point them in the right directions."

Livia looked at the necklace and then back at Pan. It was clear that her teacher had been very important to her. And if Pan liked him then he had to be pretty cool, deduced the five year old. 

" Do you think he would tell me stories too Pan?" she asked hopefully.

A deep sadness emanated from the golden brown eyes just then and the lips gave a weak smile.

" I am sure he would have been delighted to honey but he can't. Mogiri passed away five months ago," Pan told her. She felt a small hand take hold of her left hand.

" I'm sorry. Don't be sad Pan," the little girl said giving her a concerned look.

Pan shook her head to reassure Livia.

" No Livi, I'm not. Believe me when I say that he lived a very long and fulfilling life. He was ready to move on.Death is always hardest on those of us who are left behind but for the deceased, you can't help but rejoice for them because they are truly in a wonderful place."

" Like my mom? Is she there?" asked Livia eagerly leaning forward.

Pan nodded down at her.

" Oh most definitely. And she's always watching and smiling over you."

The little girl smiled at this and looked thoughtful.

" Maybe your teacher and my mom will meet each other then," she said.

Pan shrugged slightly. " You never know. They could be laughing at us right now for all we know," she chuckled, smoothing her hair back with her fingers.

" The only one laughing right now is me," said a voice behind him.

The two females looked behind them to see a tall man in a dark blue suit standing a few feet away, laughing lightly with his hands in his pockets. He had a lean muscular build and dark hair that brushed against his eyes, the rest falling behind and just below his ears. Pan couldn't help but notice his light blue eyes that appeared to be so bright against his tan skin and dark hair. 

She glanced down at herself and then over at Livia realizing how silly they must've looked, just sitting here covered in freshly cut grass. 

Livia gave a squeal and jumped up from Pan's side making a dash for the man.

" Uncle Juuuuuuu!" she greeted, launching herself into his arms. 

Pan stopped brushing herself off and looked up. Uncle Juu????? Her eyes darted back to the man who was holding and talking with Livia.

"…of course y'know you're my favorite uncle don't you?" giggled the munchkin voice.

An exasperated sigh came.

" Squirt, I'm your only uncle."

She stared hard trying to recognize the man. It couldn't be…he was too old. He looked like he was 29 or so. Juuannagou, like his sister Juuhachigou, was an android and didn't age. And he certainly didn't have a personality like this grinning man before her. The android had had the appearance of a seventeen year old for as long as she could remember. Apparently she hadn't been the only one to go through some changes. Juanna just then called out to her, interrupting her thoughts.

" Huh?" she said blinking.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

" I asked…if you would mind if I took the Squirt off your hands for a little while," he said, poking Livia in the stomach playfully.

Pan flushed with embarrassment. " Oh not at all. Have fun Livi," she said waving.

Juannagou then turned and walked away with Livia slung over his shoulder, who, happened to be laughing hysterically.

" Bye Pan!" she called waving back quickly.

The android stopped just then and looked over his shoulder in Pan's direction in a funny way. Pan had finally rid her dress of the last blade of grass and stood up. She looked up to see Juanna glancing at her with a strange look on his face. Before she could say anything he turned back and continued on his way with his grandniece. 

Pan simply shrugged and decided to go to the bar. Her father waved at her from the corner surrounded by a few of his fellow scholars. She ordered a Peach Martini and then asked where the nearest washroom was. Normally she wouldn't worry about not looking presentable but today was important. 

Walking into the large washroom she accidentally bumped into Bra. The two young women stood there facing each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Finally they both glanced away in embarrassment.

" So um, you look good," they both said at the same time.

" Thanks," their voices chorused again.

They both began to talk again but stopped themselves by laughing.

" This is ridiculous," declared Bra walking forward to hug a surprised Pan.

The blue haired beauty smiled at her old friend when she pulled back.

" I know what I said all those years ago. I didn't mean a damn word of it. I'm so sorry Pan," she apologized.

Pan stared into her old best friend's eyes remembering how angry Bra had been with her for leaving. When Pan had told her she was leaving Bra had been shocked and deeply hurt. She felt betrayed and abandoned and translated her feelings into hurtful words. Not that she blamed Bra. It was her fault after all and her decision. 

" It's my fault too. I was being selfish and I didn't realize how much you needed me. I did what I needed to do but I wish I hadn't hurt you," said Pan.

Bra flashed her a perfect smile.

" So do you think we can pick up where we left off? I still have an opening for a best friend," she said placing a hand on her hip. 

" I'd be willing to once I clean myself up," Pan replied, gesturing at herself.

" Now that you mention it you do look like you took a tumble in a field," Bra observed looking her over. " Come with me…Bra will make everything all better."

****************************************************

Fifteen minutes later Pan emerged looking perfect once again with a proud looking Bra beside her. 

Pan glanced over at her a smile. Bra was still Bra. Beautiful, smart, confident, a clothes fanatic, caring but at the same time a shrewd businesswoman. It didn't surprise her at all that she had flourished acting as Capsule Corp's president. In her black Armani dress and blue hair gathered in a loose bun, she looked lovely.

Bra led her back to the bar where most of the Briefs and Son family members were. 

" Dad you haven't seen Pan since she came back have you?" asked Bra, leading Pan up to Vegeta.

The saiyan prince scowled and looked her over with a grunt.

Instinctively Pan made some foreign movements speaking in a strange tongue. She ended by bowing and getting down on one knee before Vegeta.

Everyone in the nearby group suddenly stopped talking and stared. Pan could feel their eyes upon her and swore silently.

Bra leaned down and poked her friend.

" Um, Pan? What the hell was that?" she asked.

" That…" answered Vegeta before Pan could speak. " Was a formal greeting meant for royalty made by saiyan members of the first class."

Pan raised her head slowly to find Vegeta's black eyes burning holes into her. She wanted to kick herself for doing such a thing but when she saw Vegeta, reflex had taken over. 

" At least someone knows how to show some respect, even if it is Kakarott's grandbrat," he sneered. 

She stood up, bristling slightly at what he called her. Normally she had the patience of a saint but Vegeta was the only one who could easily get a rise out of her. 

Vegeta smirked when he felt her ki rise a little. He admitted to himself that he had been just as surprised at her action as everyone else. Luckily all the eyes were still on her and no one had seen his startled expression. Where did that brat learn to do such a thing and speak his native tongue?

" Well, I prefer to go by the name of Pan," she said, meeting his deadly stare. 

The saiyan prince folded his arms in disinterest. " I really don't care what you prefer brat. I'll call you whatever I want."

Bra glared at her father. " Daddy! Apologize to Pan right now!" she demanded.

Gohan walked over to see what was going on, followed by Trunks.

Vegeta ignored his daughter and leaned against the bar smugly. At least he wasn't so bored now and this might prove to be interesting.

" Don't waste your breath Bra," sighed Pan. She turned and walked away with her drink to sit down in a chair on the far side of the room.

Bra looked as her friend walked away and started to go after her until she saw a client enter. She decided to quickly greet him and then check on Pan. 

Leaving Pan alone had not been the best of choices.

Realizing that Pan was alone, Vegeta grinned evilly. He decided to see if the quarter saiyan had gotten stronger over the years. Of course to do so would require…some persuasion. Especially since this one was known to keep a pretty level head. 

Trunks had been chatting with one of his engineers when out of the corner of his eye he spied Vegeta talking to Pan. Unfortunately it didn't look to be a pleasant conversation. Pan was clearly fuming but trying to keep her cool while Vegeta was saying god knows what, clearly enjoying himself. 

Trunks excused himself and started to walk quickly toward the pair, intending to separate them. He never made it, suddenly being hurled backwards by a ki wave that came from Pan. When the air cleared he saw Pan standing over Vegeta who lay on the ground smirking. Her eyes glowed golden a bit and for the first time Trunks was scared of her. She leaned down and grabbed Vegeta by the collar, pulling his face up inches away from her own. 

" I have fucking had it with you. The spoiled and bored prince…it's about time you gave my family the respect they deserve. Yet you only seem to respect power. Well, guess what Veg-head? That's just fine with me," her voice snarled sounding unnatural.

Pan's face set in determination as she yanked him up farther issuing her challenge. " I'll win your damn respect. You. Me. Gravity room. Now."

A/N: Let's get ready to rummmmmmmmbbllllllleeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I think you all know what comes next. This has been the longest chapter yet so far, but I really am trying to keep it moving along. Of my saga this first half "WSW" has to do so much explaining and setting up for the second half that comes afterwards. The second half has more adventure in it. I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has been reviewing! More people seemed to have discovered this fic and to them I say, " Welcome aboard!" I hope you're all enjoying this and thank you again for the support you've shown. Btw it's my birthday today! (Same bday as Tamahome from FY! Although I'm sure you all think that's bloody amazing, lol)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

** **

** **

**" Your enemy is never a villain in his own eyes.**

**Keep this in mind, it may offer a way to make him**

**your friend. If not, you can kill him without hate**

**---- and quickly."**

**Lazarus Long**

** **

** **

** **

** **

****" Pan stop this, you don't know what you're doing," pleaded Goten trying to keep up with his niece who strode forward following Vegeta to the gravity chamber that lay on the other side of the compound. 

" We're at a party! This is supposed to be fun!" he argued, irritated that she had been ignoring his presence for the past five minutes. He looked over his shoulder to see most of the Z crew following them at a distance no doubt dying to see what was going to happen. Goten scowled at them trying to discourage and get them to leave but it had no effect. At least ChiChi and Bra had stayed behind to mingle with the other guests.

" Hold my purse for me will you Goten?" said Pan, handing it over to him as they walked briskly.

Goten snatched it from her angrily.

" Three Pan! Vegeta can go Super Saiyan Three! That's too much for you," he said trying to dissuade her. 

Pan gave no indication that she had heard anything he had said. Throwing his arms up in disgust, he decided to appeal to the saiyan in front of him.

" Vegeta come on! You know you can take her easy, there's no point to this!" he shouted at him only to hear the older man merely snort at his comment.

Before Goten knew it they stood before the gravity chamber. He watched nervously as Vegeta punched in the code opening the seal. 

" Pan, that is such a pretty dress, blood is a bitch of a stain to get out and I know how much you hate doing laundry…" he joked in a weak last ditch attempt to change her mind. 

The door hissed as it opened and Vegeta stepped inside, removing his jacket. Pan moved forward to follow him but stopped to look back at Goten.

" We'll see you at dinner uncle," she said with a smile as the door began to automatically shut in his face slowly.

Not if you're dead, he thought frowning. 

They all rushed and pushed against one another over to the side of the chamber to watch through the observation window. 

" This is crazy…"

" What are they doing now?"

" Nothing yet, Veg-head is just taking off his shoes."

" Does Bulma know about this?"

" I couldn't find her. Heh, she's gonna be pissed."

" He better not kill my little girl!"

" Why is my daughter wanting to fight in her nice dress?"

" I dunno Videl but it's going to get ripped to shreds. The girl isn't going to have anything left to wear."

" Dude, you say that like that's a bad thing."

" Shut up Yamcha!"

" Can anyone boost Krillin up on their shoulders? He can't see."

" Hey guys look, Pan is coming over here…"

They saw Pan walk over to the observation window and wave at them as she pressed a button. Black shudders came down to block their view. The group wailed in protest and banged on the chamber wall. 

" Why did you shut the windows?" Vegeta asked her.

Pan walked to the other side of the sparring room, kicking her shoes over to the wall.

" What goes on here is between you and me," she answered.

That wasn't entirely true. She also wanted to protect the prince's fragile ego. Although he was in dire need of a lesson, she didn't want to humiliate him in front of the other warriors. That was not in either of their best interests whether the prince knew that or not. 

Vegeta stripped down to his pants and his white undershirt, leaving the rest neatly folded in a corner. He cracked his neck and smirked at Pan.

" Bulma is going to make me sleep on the couch for a week for ruining my suit and your clothes but you know what brat? It's going to be worth it," he told her. 

" That's nice my prince," she replied in a bored tone as she stretched her legs. 

" Are you ready to begin?" she asked, straightening up. 

Vegeta gave her a nod and assumed his fighting stance.

" No, no lets do this the right way," she said mockingly.

The spiky haired saiyan wondered what she was up to but remained as he was.

Pan breathed in deeply and began to recite the formal request of a lower class to battle with a noble in the saiya-jin tongue. 

Vegeta's eyes widened at hearing words that had not been spoken to him since he was seven years old. Since then he had never used it with Nappa or Raditz because it seemed pointless although he always made sure that they knew their place. Now he had the granddaughter of his rival challenging him formally to a Duel of Recognition, speaking saiyan so well that one would have thought it to be her native tongue. On Vegeta-sei it was typically used for official spars and for when one wanted to be considered for a promotion in class. There was no doubt that this young warrior was much more than what she seemed. 

Gritting his teeth, he accepted her challenge and resumed his fighting stance. His opponent seemed pleased and began to circle him slowly with a catlike grace. 

He waited for the attack to come but it never came. Therefore, he decided to take the offensive. 

Vegeta blasted forward and assaulted Pan in a flurry of kicks and punches. She countered and blocked each one swiftly but at the same time showed little retaliation. Frustrated, Vegeta phased away for a moment to catch his breath.

" Are you just going to block all day? I've got better things that I could be doing right now," he growled at her.

Pan just smirked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned down into her fighting stance again and beckoned him to come with a finger. 

Vegeta snarled, powered up to super saiyan and phased in behind her with a roundhouse kick. His boot made contact with something and she was hurled back but not with the effect he had intended. Was it some sort of shield?

She stood up without a scratch on her and took notice of his confusion. " That was sneaky but I expected as much. My turn to even the odds now," she said. 

Pan closed her eyes and put her hands together chanting words softly that he couldn't make out from where he stood. He felt the air become electrified and her ki begin to surge upward. With a flash he saw her hair become golden and a yellow aura surround her. The strange thing was that her eyes hadn't changed to the typical blue-green like his own. 

He threw his head back and laughed heartily, hands on his hips. The woman looked at him curiously, a bit thrown off. She had only seen Vegeta laugh maybe once or twice in all the time she had known him. 

" Well done brat. So you finally achieved super saiyan, it's about time. Maybe now this will be somewhat interesting. But the end will still be the same, I will defeat you," he said confidently smirking at her. His green-blue eyes glared at her fiercely.

Pan dropped her stance and simply stood with her arms folded. " Tell me Vegeta, how are you going to do that when you can't even touch me?" she asked. 

Vegeta flew at her then, ready to snap her neck when suddenly his body jerked to the right and he crashed into the chamber wall. He pulled himself up and looked to see that she still stood where she was, regarding him with an expressionless face. How did that just happen? And how did she do that?

" What the hell is this?" he snapped at her, charging at her once more.

The same thing happened again but this time at the last minute his body pulled to the left, missing her and kissed the titanium wall. Pulling himself out of indented wall, Vegeta decided that he was going to have to kill her. No one played with the Prince of the Saiyans like this!

" I'm not playing with you," she said to him, her golden eyes meeting his blue-green intensely.

" Then what is this?! And where did you get these abilities? I know they're mind tricks," he shouted, fists clenched. He abruptly powered up to level two unconsciously because of his anger.

" I'm merely utilizing all of my abilities to their fullest, something I would think you'd appreciate. I know you hate it when people hold back on you," she answered calmly. " As for my new talents, well, let's just say I learned that I was more than just saiyan and human…"

She told him the quick version, not wanting to waste time. About Tulanti, its destruction, its people and their abilities and how she came to learn how to use her powers. Vegeta quietly listened as she spoke, his classic scowl never leaving his face.

" So that's why your scent was always so strange to me," he said more to himself than to her. " So then you're saying that these fools are all dead now? They either blew up with the planet or died off here?" he asked in amusement.

" Those _fools_, Vegeta, were exploring space when Saiyans were still using rocks and sticks for entertainment. But yes, they're all dead as far as I know. Mogiri died five months ago and he was the last one. Before he died he passed on his memories to me to keep his civilization alive. So you could say I am the last living reminder that they ever existed," said Pan sadly. 

Vegeta leaned against the wall watching her while he processed all of this. This was an interesting development. The girl had gained more power than he thought possible in those few years. Finally he had a worthy opponent after all these years since Kakarott had died.

" And to answer your first question…" she said phasing out and reappearing in front of him. " THIS IS A STATEMENT!"

Vegeta felt her fist crack his jaw and he was sent hurtling across the room. He stopped himself before he hit the other wall and retaliated with ferocity he had not used in years.

Pan screamed in anger and began to pulverize him. Her tk shield was absorbing his powerful blows while she played with his mind and easily found openings. Vegeta couldn't tell if she was in front or behind him, if he was really hitting her at all or if she was just making him think he was. He powered up to level three finally since he had been getting nowhere. 

Vegeta tried to close his mind off to her, having had some training on telepathy on Vegeta-sei. 

" Nice try, maybe if you had more training you'd be successful," she hissed as she kicked him across the face, following up with a flurry of ki balls. 

Deep inside the prince knew he was not going to win this. And if he carried it on much longer, she was going to do some major damage to him. 

Pan saw him flying at her again, she reached up and grabbed him with one hand by the throat and slammed him down onto the floor. She didn't make a move to follow up with another attack but just watched him lay there below her.

The eyes returned to their shiny black obsidian color as they looked up at her. Vegeta let his breathing calm down a bit and he rested a hand on his stomach. Finally he spoke.

" What is it that you want," he said not looking at her anymore.

Pan smiled gently, powered down and knelt down next to his head.

" I want you to respect me. I want you to respect my family. And for you to realize that we're all we have left," she said quietly.

Vegeta turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about," he grumbled.

" You are the last Prince of the Saiyan race. You're also the last full-blooded Saiyan as far as we know. The rest of us are half-breeds, the majority of which know very little about their heritage. I was lucky, I was able to find out that I had once been a Saiyan 400 years ago, but that's another story. I know you are a private man but how do you expect the last of your subjects to respect you when they don't know anything about you or what you represent?" she asked sincerely, folding her hands in her lap.

With a grunt Vegeta sat up and rested an arm on his raised knee. Pan's words stirred many emotions within him and thoughts he had always tried to suppress. When he began his life here on Earth he decided to just train to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Vegeta-sei was no more and he had no people. He was a prince of nothing. Everything he was bred and trained for had been taken away and he felt he had no purpose. Fighting was all he had left, it was his last connection to the world he once knew besides the blood that flowed within him. 

" Those damn idiots could care less," he snapped. " Probably too stupid anyway to understand."

Pan tilted her head. " You've never given them a chance and you don't know that," she argued gently.

" Hmmph. What's the point of all this Pan," he demanded to know, growing impatient.

" I don't want to see Vegeta-sei die with you. I want its memory to be passed on to others and not be left to the same fate as Tulanti. You are a powerful, intelligent, brave and proud man. I respect and admire your determination and resolve. From this moment on I am pledging myself to you, as a loyal subject," she said raising her head regally. 

His scowl melted away slowly, his eyebrows lifting to their normal resting places and his mouth opened slightly in wonder. He didn't care if she saw him like this because his senses told him she was serious and honest in her words. But he decided not to get too familiar and resumed his harsh expression.

" Why would I want you? What do I get out of this?" he said haughtily, while he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

Pan rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips while she smiled down at him.

" You, get to train with me whenever you want. How else is my Prince going to get stronger so he can kick my ass?" she asked with a grin, getting him to smirk at her.

" True," he admitted.

Her expression grew serious once more as she bent down in front of him, grasping her knees.

" I don't expect you to believe me on this part, I know it will take time to earn your trust. But I have followed you through countless lifetimes. You have been my teacher, captain, boss, general, tutor and many other things to me. And now I pledge myself to you again. Please know that I will never betray or hurt you and that I respect who you are," said Pan, looking deep into his eyes.

She straightened up then after saying that, and went over to retrieve her shoes. 

Vegeta didn't bother to reply to what she said seeing as how he didn't have a clue as to how he could. His first reaction had been to think that the girl had finally gone insane but her powers backed up her story. Frowning, he stood up and looked over at the young woman who was facing away from him. She didn't have a scratch on her and her dress didn't have one rip, only her hair looked a bit ruffled now giving any indication that she had been fighting. He wished he could claim the same. His pants and undershirt were shredded to pieces.

Pan walked over to the sealed door and punched the code to get it to open. The room decompressed as the door hissed open, sunlight filling the gravity room. 

Vegeta looked up when he heard her giggle and pick something up outside the door. He craned his neck over a bit to see but was blinded as she tossed it at him. Growling, he pulled the fabric off his head and gave her a death stare. He then realized that it was a brand new suit, dark gray with a white shirt and dark blue tie. 

" That woman left you a suit out here because she knew you'd need it. What a marriage you two have," Pan laughed as she shook her head.

Vegeta just smirked and began to change as she left the room to wait for him outside. 

He emerged a few minutes later in his new suit and Pan had to admit that he looked very handsome. Vegeta, with his upswept hair and sharp features had always had a unique look that suited him. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. 

Much to her surprise he offered her his arm politely, and she took it as he led her back to the party that took place on the other side of the grounds. 

Fortunately, they had arrived just in time for dinner. The guests were seating themselves at their designated places at the numerous tables. Pan caught sight of Bulma along with Trunks, Livia and Bra at their head table. She pointed them out to Vegeta who then left her to join them.

Smoothing down her hair, she sighed, wondering where she was supposed to be. Pan felt like she was being watched and looked over to find Juuannagou standing next to her.

" There's nothing quite like standing around feeling lost wondering where your damn place card is, is there?" he asked her, eyes skimming the tables ahead of them. 

" Oh yes. It's a thrill, maybe if we're lucky we'll have time to eat by the time we find our seats," she said dryly. Her Saiyan appetite was starting to demand vast amounts of food. 

" Ah hah! Good news, I found our spots," he said taking her by the hand leading her forward, startling the young woman. 

He led her to a table where her parents sat along with Goten, Juuhachigou, Krillin and ChiChi. 

" Pan! You're alive! You didn't die!" exclaimed Goten jumping out of his seat. 

She rolled her eyes and she sat down next to him. " Of course I didn't die Goten," she muttered.

Juuannagou sat down at the other empty seat next to Gohan, opposite her. The two men began some sort of engrossing conversation that Pan didn't bother to listen in to.

Goten leaned over to whisper in her ear, while munching. " So what did you guys do? What did you say to him?" he asked eagerly.

" I'm sorry but I can't say hon," she replied noticing the hurt look in his face.

He shrugged while picking at his plate.

" That's ok, I know you probably have a good reason why you can't," he said understandingly. " Doesn't Bra look gorgeous tonight?" he suddenly added.

Pan looked over at her uncle whose eyes were on the Capsule Corp president who was chatting away intensely with her mother. She knew the look of hopeless love all too well. Her own face had been plastered with it from the ages of fourteen to eighteen once. 

She smiled at her uncle. " She sure does. You should ask her to dance later on tonight," she proposed.

Goten eyed her nervously.

" I couldn't do that. Vegeta would kill me," he grumbled looking down at his plate.

" No he won't, besides we're all adults here now."

" But…she's my boss," he squirmed.

Pan's mouth dropped. When Goten had told her about his job he had neglected to tell her the name of the company. He was doing PR for Capsule Corporation?

" You work for Capsule Corporation Goten?" she asked.

He smiled the classic Son smile and scratched the back of his head.

" Heh, yeah I guess I left that out didn't I?" he chuckled.

" He's not the only one," Juuannagou added.

She turned back to face Juuanna and pointed at him.

" You too?" she asked.

" Yep, aerospace engineering and then a little of this and that. I work with Trunks a lot," he explained, setting down his glass. 

Pan tossed her napkin down. " Ok has CC hired anyone else that I should know about?"

Most of the table laughed good-naturedly until Pan saw a small hand rise up. It belonged to her mother.

" Mom!" scolded Pan.

Videl smiled weakly. " Honey I was just hired, it's not like I was keeping it from you or anything. I wasn't happy at my old job and Bra wanted me to be her personal assistant. We finalized my contract this past week," she said glancing at Gohan who was laughing.

His daughter shot him a look. 

" Don't look at me! I'm still teaching at the university," he said grinning. 

Dinner went on with the band playing some soft jazz in the background. Once it had drawn to a close and the sun had gone down, the lights on the podium were turned on. The presentation screen lit up with the Capsule Corporation logo and everyone began to clap when Bra walked up to the microphone. 

The young president smiled graciously, adjusted the mike a bit and nodded to a man who stood to the side.

" Thank you. Thank you all for coming. We are honored to have each and everyone one of you here tonight to celebrate with us the success of this past fiscal year," she began.

Some people began to applaud, most of them stockholders.

" In these uncertain times with fluctuating markets, Capsule Corporation was able to forge ahead by meeting and then surpassing its goals. The credit goes to everyone, we all worked hard in making this company what it is. I intend on continuing the tradition that my grandfather began many years ago."

The screen changed to show information on the biotech industry and then statements on CC's dedication to the environment.

Bra looked out at her audience and straightened out her arms taking hold of the podium.

" Now as you all know, we've been flirting with the idea of branching into the biotech industry and medicine. Originally we were going to clear 40 acres by Lake Yamada for a new facility. Well, the plans have changed a bit," she informed them.

The crowd began to talk among themselves a little before quieting back down for her.

" The site will be the location for our new facility but it will not be cleared. Three weeks ago my mother came to me with an alternate proposal. A botanist had approached her, looking for a charity donation to move her base of operations to Japan. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that she raised and tended to species of plants that are now extinct. Some of them were known to have disappeared as far back as 12,000 years ago or earlier. For those of you not familiar with the pharmaceutical industry, many drug companies study plants and their components to research cures.They're discovering that Mother Nature provides more than what they had previously thought. Unfortunately with the rainforests shrinking with each day, our opportunities to learn are slipping away. Our little botanist friend had the handy talent of being able to make nearly anything grow. And so I give you the vision my mother gave to me. I give you Capsule Preserve," she said proudly, raising her arm to gesture to the screen.

A computer-generated diagram of the land came into view showing how the land would be divided and used. Most of it would be used to grow plants on the land wildly but what grabbed everyone's attention was the main greenhouse. It should have been called the main " green-dome". This was where the most sensitive and tropical plants would be housed. It would be a few miles high so that it would be able to form a small atmosphere inside. Eventually it would rain on it's own without help. It was suited for the highest trees and the tiniest flower. The architect's plans looked impressive.

Bra put her arms behind her back and smiled at the crowd's awestruck reaction. She walked over to the side of the screen, the spotlight following her. 

" No one will have seen anything like this before. Our main greenhouse will be the largest in existence worldwide with plants unknown to scientists. The word is already out. Numerous universities and professionals have contacted us wanting to study and get a look at what we have. And I don't even have to say how much our competition wants to pay to get in on the action. This is a paleobotanist's dream project. We will be hiring new scientists to assist and work in the preserve nearing its completion. Officially, we will be having a press conference to announce Capsule Preserve publicly later this week but we wanted all of you to be the first to know. Now I'm sure you're all dying to know who this botanist is and where they came from. Funnily enough I just found out who _she _is only an hour ago. We all know that Bulma likes to dangle a secret over our heads, don't we?" she asked garnering laughter from the crowd.

" Well then I won't delay in introducing her to you, a wonderful person whom I have been very fortunate to know most of my life, Miss Son Pan!" she announced.

Gohan and everyone else sat stunned but remembered to clap for her. He glanced around him and could tell that no one had known about this except for Bulma, Pan and Bra. His daughter waved a little as she walked up the short steps to stand beside Bra at the podium. 

Pan felt and looked like a deer in headlights. She had never been good at speaking in front of large amounts of people. 

Bra took her hand to reassure her but regretted it instantly as she felt the other girl's hand begin to crush hers. " Um, Pan, my hand…you're gonna break it girl!" she whispered painfully. 

Pan jumped, realized what she was doing and apologized to her friend. She cleared her throat and began to say a few words. 

" Thank you. I am grateful for this opportunity that Capsule Corporation has given me and for the wonderful support they have shown. I am sure you all have many questions but unfortunately by contract I cannot discuss details at this moment. I look forward to working with other brilliant minds that have the same passions that I do. Hopefully together we can find breakthroughs and make our world a better place. We will show people that embracing nature can help their lives and can be beneficial. Thank you," she concluded. With that, she walked briskly off the stage with her head down to avoid the people looking at her.

Pan wanted to die a thousand deaths. She felt so stupid up there and regretted every word that had come out of her mouth. It wasn't so surprising to know that public speaking was a bigger fear than death for most people. Still, she was so happy to know that soon she could bring her plants to a new home. 

Rounding the corner she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pick her up. 

" Congratulations Pan! I'm so happy for you!" said Trunks as her twirled her.

" Trunks! Argghh, put me down you oaf," she grumbled, struggling against him.

He squeezed harder and smirked.

" Not until I see you smile," he said conditionally. 

" Ha ha Pan! He's got you good!" teased Livia who danced around them. 

" Livi you're a traitor! Didn't you guys see me up there? I made a fool of myself," she moaned.

" What are you talking about? You did fine," Trunks told her, still not letting her down.

" Yeah! So what if your face was white as a sheet!" said Livia smiling up at her.

Trunks frowned at Livia and Pan simply started to laugh. 

" You're right Liv. The important words are 'so what'," said Pan as Trunks let go of her. " I need to lighten up and chill out. Where's the bar again?"

A/N: Well now those of you who were concerned now know why Pan wasn't worried about ruining her dress. And as for Vegeta, I think he could care less about what he's wearing. Anyone reason for him to get away from a formal function is ok with him. Also in answering that same question about the last chapter, I purposely had business guests arriving later. I guess I didn't consider it a big deal since the gravity chamber wasn't nearby so it's not like people would've been distracted. So things are moving along, Pan's going to be moving out eventually since she's twenty-five and an adult with a job now. And Goten's got a crush…awwww. (Predictable but fun)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok I just wanted to answer a few observations and questions

A/N: Ok I just wanted to answer a few observations and questions. Yes, Pan is putting those plants to use! She spent four years tending everything down there in the cavern and developed quite the green thumb; also she knows how helpful some of them can be for medicinal purposes, etc. Now as you're about to read, Pan didn't just give Capsule Corp a few thousand plants alone. And to answer the question made by a reviewer…yes Goku visited Pan, and no you haven't seen the last of Mogiri. (Well it will be in flashback or spirit form) You guessed ahead of time what I was going to do for a flashback sequence darn it! (Starts to cry) Btw the rating had to go up because of the guys' joke. Men are gross…

** **

Chapter 11 

" **I know God won't give me more than I**

**can handle. I just wish he didn't trust me **

**so much."**

**Mother Theresa**

****

** **

** **

** **

****The next few days after the party consisted of meetings dealing with certain specifics of Pan's contract. Bra and her executives were rather impressed by the woman's intellect and business sense. She had definitely come to play hardball. The best they could do was meet the majority of her requests because letting this opportunity fall into another company's lap was not an option. 

Some of the conditions were quickly agreed upon. Pan would be the Director of Capsule Preserve and Head Caretaker. Anyone working directly with the plants would answer to her. She would be notified and have final approval on visiting scientists and professionals. For the biotech departments she would act as a consultant when they required her assistance. 

A four-bedroom villa would be built on site for her as soon as the main greenhouse, now referred to as "the dome", had been completed. Her salary was generous, put simply she would never have to worry about money again. It was the least the company could do considering what she had provided them with. 

The press conference had gone well despite the media having a field day with it.They adored anything that had to do with Capsule Corp and it's beautiful president. Bra was able to keep the jackals at bay and succeeded in presenting their plans for the project in a positive light. But what Capsule Corp had neglected to mention to the press was that Pan had given them more than just "plants". The rest of the world didn't need to know that she had given them access to alien technology that would propel them 200 years ahead of everyone else. 

At the negotiations earlier that week she had surprised the lawyers and executives by insisting to be involved with the Tulantian technology research. They had assumed that Pan would have preferred to sit amongst the green day in and day out. Such was not the case. She knew they would need her help since the technology and its creators needed to be explained. The concepts they were based upon would be too foreign to human scientists without some kind of help. Pan also made it clear that there would be no deal unless Trunks was placed in charge of this new division. He was the only one she could trust with such sacred information and knew that he would do right by her. She brought the pieces to Capsule Corp's main research facility in Satan City secretly by herself. Pan had refused to disclose the location of Mogiri's cavern to the company and had made it clear that trying to find it would result in severe repercussions.

The work began a week or two after Trunks had assembled his teams together. But it was clear from the beginning that they would have their work cut out for them…

" Sweet sufferin' fok are these vines I see comin' out of this thing?" said Frank in dismay while standing over one of the Tulantian machines.

" Quiet O'Connell, Briefs didn't fly your ass from Dublin so you could just stand there and gawk at this stuff," scolded Mitch, waving a wrench threateningly at him. He stopped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and found it belonging to Juunanagou.

He gave Mitch a brief smile before walking over to Frank.

" Be careful of those so-called vines Frank. I'm pretty sure those are the dominant wires," he warned the man in a calm tone. Frank nodded and left to set up the back lab with the other men.

Juunanagou sighed and looked around him. Trunks had definitely left him with a motley crew. The man had hired the very best from across the world to work on this project making each one sign confidentiality agreements before joining. Then Trunks promptly left on their first day to pick up equipment that had arrived at the airport, leaving him to be the fortunate one in charge. 

He returned to the primary computer, sat down on the dolly leaning back and wheeled himself back under the main console. Setting up shop was the easy part; their true test would come soon when the real work began. The voices of the men around the hanger were laughing and chatting as they worked which was something he hadn't counted on. Most of the men he had worked with before tended to be more quiet and serious, even more so than himself. So in a way Juunana found his new co-workers to be very refreshing.

Juunana's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a foot nudging his right boot.

" Yeah?" he asked from under the console.

" I was trying to tell Mitch that joke Shinji told us earlier…you know, the one where the best man is acting up? I can't remember the punch line and I know you probably memorized the whole thing from hearing it one time," said Ivan, setting down something that sounded heavy.

" The Irish one?" he asked.

" Here now!" protested Frank with a smile which made a couple of the men laugh.

" That's the one," answered Ivan with a grin.

Juunana set down his tools and rolled himself back out.

" There were once three very good friends named Mary, Paddy and Sean," he began in his best version of an Irish accent much to his audience's delight. " The time came when Mary and Paddy were finally getting married and Paddy made Sean his best man. Later at the reception, Sean's at the bar havin' a few when he sees Mary on the dance floor having a good time by herself. Well, Sean gets turned on by this, gets up, walks over to her and says ' Oh Mary, yer so beautiful! I just want to take off all yer clothes and kiss you all over!' Of course the bride doesn't react very well to this and threatens to tell Paddy. Sean panics and stops her by saying, ' I'm sorry! It was just the liquor talkin'! Only the liquor talkin'!' Mary decides to let this one slide. An hour or so passes and Sean sees Mary again on the dance floor. He walks back up, this time saying to her, ' Oh Mary, yer so beautiful! I just want to take off yer dress and run my hands across your breasts, up and down, up and down…' Mary freaks out and goes to tell Paddy what Sean has said but Sean is able to stop her again by telling her ' that it was just the liquor talking'. Ok…now it's a few hours later and our boy Sean is pretty much shit-faced. Once again he approaches Mary and says to her lustfully, ' Oh Mary, yer so beautiful! I just want to turn ye upside down, pour Guinness into ye and drink it all!" Well, that last comment did it and Mary marches off to find Paddy. She finds him and pulls him aside to speak with him. 'What's wrong luv?' he asks her. ' Do you know what your best man has been saying to me?' asks Mary and then she tells him about the first comment Sean made. Paddy frowns and says, ' Well for THAT, he gets one of THESE.' He slaps down on his right arm and raises his right fist in the air. ' That's not all,' says Mary and she tells him the second thing Sean said to her. ' And for THAT he gets one of THESE,' says Paddy slapping down on his left arm and raising his left fist. Mary shook her head. ' You haven't heard the worst of it!' she says and tells him the last comment. ' What are you going to do about that?' she asked Paddy. ' Nothing,' he tells her. ' But why?' she asks him. ' Because a man who can drink that much Guinness is a better man than I.'" 

All the men nearby started to roar in laughter including Frank. Juunana smirked from his dolly and was about to roll back under the console when he heard a soft female voice. He stood up and saw some of the men standing by the west doorway talking to a young woman. Upon closer inspection he realized it was Pan.

Walking up to them, he noticed her looking in his direction, smiling suddenly when she recognized him.

" Juunana!" she greeted, waving at him.

For some strange reason he was incredibly glad to see her and for the life of him he didn't know why. 

" Hey Pan, what brings you out here?" he asked, wiping his brow.

" Bra. She told me to come here so she could pick me up for lunch since she was heading back into the city this afternoon," she answered, glancing around.

" Are you guys setting up in this hanger?" she asked curiously.

Juunanagou nodded and turned to face the room. " The boss is out of town so we're just getting everything ready for when he brings in the last of the equipment. Which reminds me…I need to thank you for making my job finally interesting with this little surprise of yours," he said with a broad grin. 

Pan laughed lightly. " You're welcome, I think. Do I dare ask how things are going so far?" she asked, taking a few steps inside.

" As well as can be expected," replied Brian.

" What kind o' creatures dreamed this junk up?" asked Frank, shaking his head in confusion.

Pan walked over to a large disc that stood 15 ft tall that was flat and covered in green. She pressed her fingers lightly against the leaves and the green in the center of the disc retracted to show a blank screen. 

" They were very wise and very beautiful," she answered knowingly as the men rushed over having seen what she had done.

Juunana watched with amusement the stunned reactions of his coworkers before deciding to enlighten them.

" Gentlemen this is Pan. On Monday she'll be joining us to help go over everything. She is the only one familiar with these devices therefore, as far as we're concerned, she's God come Monday and the days that follow," he explained. " Now don't be shy and feel free to say hello, I promise she won't bite," he added sarcastically. 

Pan stood next to Juunana while team introduced themselves to her.

In a matter of minutes most of the men had gone back to what they were working on with the exception of a few. Frank continued to inspect the screen with a comical expression of frustration on his face while Mitch nagged at him to get back to work.

" Don't let them fool you, they really are professionals and the best in their fields," Juunana assured her.

" Oh I'm sure they are. You and Trunks know what you're doing. But still, they are pretty funny," she giggled looking at them. 

Juunana found himself smiling down at her as she laughed when Frank began to swear in Gaelic at the machine before stomping away. Just then her eyes looked up and caught him gazing at her. 

Pan couldn't resist staring back into the bright pale blue eyes. Against his dark coloring they stood out beautifully. Her eyes remained locked with his for what seemed like an eternity although in reality it had only been a few seconds. His eyes seemed to be asking her a gentle question. She knew the danger of truly looking into another's eyes because old saying was true: The eyes are the windows to the soul.Suddenly everything became fuzzy and she felt lightheaded.

" Pan!" Juunana shouted. He grabbed and steadied her as she started to collapse. 

She moaned and raised her fingers to her temples to massage them.

" I'm ok," she said frowning. 

He let her go once he could see that she was fine. The little fainting spell worried him because it seemed to have come out of nowhere.

__Pan straightened up and smiled at him.

" Thanks Joanna, I don't know what that was all about. Kind of weird," she said nervously. Embarrassed, she began to make a beeline for the west door.

Juunana felt a chill go up his spine. " What did you call me?" he asked her.

She stopped and turned around.

" Huh? I called you Juunana, your name silly," she replied.

" No Pan. You called me Joanna," he corrected her, folding his arms.

Pan exerted all the control she had to keep her face from looking horrified. She forced a strained laugh and shrugged.

" I'm sorry if I did. That momentary loss of consciousness must have goofed me up a bit. I have to go; I can feel Bra's ki outside. She's probably wondering where I am," she said apologetically. She then flew out of the hanger and down the hall, leaving Juunana to contemplate what had just happened.

*********************************************

" Well Pan what did I tell you? Is this place great or what?" asked Bra proudly leaning back in her chair, a drink in hand.

Pan looked up from her menu and nodded.

" Very nice Bra. Here comes the waiter, do you know what you're getting?" she asked as she looked back down to make a decision.

Bra tucked a few strands behind her ear and giggled.

" I don't know why you're bothering to look. You're just going to end up ordering two of everything or something like that," she teased.

" Like you're any different," Pan retorted from behind her menu.

Bra handed her menu to the waiter and preceded to order 10 t-bones cooked rare with 5 salads and 2 sides of mashed potatoes.

" Aw just what all the boys love, a real meat and potatoes kind of girl!" chuckled Pan after she gave the waiter her order.

" Oh shut up, at least I didn't waste all my time looking only to end up ordering two of everything again," Bra shot back playfully.

Pan picked up her glass and swirled the wine around a bit.

" Raw bloody steak, yuck…you are your father's daughter," she commented while making a face. 

Bra shrugged and sipped from her glass.

" Bra? What's wrong with Juunanagou?" Pan asked quietly. 

Her companion set her drink down and looked out across the restaurant for a moment before meeting her eyes.

" I'm not sure Pan because I don't know all the details. It's been impossible to get a straight answer out of that man. He came to work for Capsule Corporation about five years ago when Trunks hired him, deciding that he could be trusted. So far I've been nothing but impressed with his abilities. All I know for sure is that he and Juuhachigou had a big fight three years ago and have had a strained relationship since. It was around the time that everyone started to notice that he was beginning to show signs of aging," 

" It's so strange to see him the way he is now," Pan confessed.

Bra nodded. " I know what you mean. We were so used to the pretty boy teenage version for most of our lives. Still…who could've known he'd trade it in for such a ruggedly handsome look," she said with a hint of mischief.

Pan giggled and leaned forward to whisper to her friend.

" Ah, the huntress has her chosen her prey for the next hunt?" she asked playfully.

" No, no. He's not my type. Come on, you know how I am."

" Princess Bra wants her chivalrous knight in shining armor who treats her like gold, has a nice butt and always remembers to ask for more when she cracks her whip!" described Pan as they both started to laugh, gaining the attention of the tables nearby.

" Ha!" Bra said while wiping her eyes. " Close but not quite. You crack me up."

Bra noticed Pan still smiling at her with an evil grin and she flapped hand dismissively.

" Seriously hon. I have other game in my sights. Just because I'm interested in something else doesn't mean I can't appreciate fine art."

" Does this 'something' have a name?" Pan inquired. 

She ran a hand through her long blue hair and eyed her friend suspiciously.

" Uh uh. I'm not saying a word there are way too many eavesdroppers here," she replied firmly.

Pan suddenly had an idea.

" Ok then Bra, so let's talk about Goten," she said casually.

" Goten? What about him?" her friend asked a little too quickly.

Bingo. So she felt the same way, thought Pan. She delighted in seeing Bra squirm nervously in her seat.

" I was curious as to how you ended up hiring him," Pan answered.

" Oh. Well there's not much to tell really. He quit his old job and was looking for a new one. I got wind of it and asked him to send me a resume to see if I could help. He proved to have a lot of Public Relations experience and even had a bachelor's degree in it. I didn't even know he had finished college…anyway, I got him an interview with my Director and she hired him. You'd be proud of him Pan; he's doing well. Personally I'm not surprised. He's always been charming and social. Goten has a knack for deterring the evil media and promoting us," Bra observed thoughtfully.

" Right. He's much smarter and more capable than people give him credit for."

Bra's eyes lit up.

" That's exactly what I said to my mom!" she exclaimed in surprise.

' Oh Bra…you really do care for him,' Pan thought, deeply touched. She wasn't ready to play matchmaker but Pan wanted to be able to help these two come together quite badly. Bra may play the part of the glamorous seductive president but Pan knew deep down the girl wanted a chance at honest love. Having such a high profile denied her that a majority of the time. 

" So do you see each other much around the building?" she asked.

Bra shook her head. " Not really. I'm so busy and am always running around."

" Still, you handle it much better than your brother did," Pan pointed out.

" Yes but you can't compare us. We both inherited our mother's intellect but in different ways. I'm good at organization and multitasking. Making decisions and coming up with strategies for the company is easy for me. Now put me in a lab and tell me to invent something to save the world because its about to blow up and…"

" Boom," Pan finished for her.

" Pretty much. But Trunks could. He has Mom's creativity and the brains to make his ideas reality. I'm constantly amazed by what he's dreaming up," said Bra leaning back and folding her arms. 

Pan looked down at her glass and smiled. " Livia has her father's creativity and her mother's cheerful personality," she remarked. She lifted her eyes to find Bra studying her with a smirk on her face.

" What?" Pan asked.

The smirk merely widened. " You know what," she hinted.

Sighing loudly, Pan raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

" Don't get those kinds of ideas into your head Bra. Your brother happens to be one of my best friends, that's all," she warned.

Bra tilted her head and pouted her lips.

" You used to worship the ground he walked on hon. so forgive me if I thought that you might still be interested. Besides his daughter adores you! She even has her own room at your home!" she argued gently.

" That was seven years ago! I have a different life now. And yes, Livi has a room at my home. She's over so much I just thought it made sense to give one to her. I'm not going to deny that I don't love the both of them," Pan replied sharply.

" Then if it's not Trunks you're into these days, then who is it?"

Pan just gazed at Bra sadly. " No one. Not everyone is meant to live happily ever after."

The blue haired demi saiyan was taken aback by her friend's answer. Her voice sounded like it was full of defeat. Bra bit her lip and leaned forward across the table to grasp Pan's hands.

" What are you talking about?" she asked.

" Just what I said. The likelihood of my marrying happily and having children is pretty slim. I'm meant for other things. The duties and plans that I have to carry out will pretty much consume my life. Besides, I'm not all that sure that I'd be any good at the whole 'love' thing," she explained softly.

Bra chuckled and squeezed her hands.

" Now that's a laugh. You, saying you wouldn't be good at it, honey you are all about love! There isn't a day that goes by that I'm envious at the depth of your compassion and love for people," she challenged.

" That kind is easy. I'm talking about the romantic type. That requires a certain vulnerability and risk of injury that I'm not sure I want to chance. How pathetic am I? I'm nearly twenty-six and discussing something like this with you…"

" Don't talk like that," Bra interrupted her firmly. " First of all, age means nothing especially where you're concerned since you don't know how long you'll live. Secondly Pan, everyone is afraid of being hurt…that's natural. But believe me when I say that it's worth risking," she assured her with a smile. 

Pan returned her smile and squeezed her hands back affectionately.

" You're right of course. And I know how much you love hearing that," she joked.

Bra sat back in her chair, satisfied that her friend was ok. But there was something that nagged her in the back of her mind about what Pan had said.

" Panny, what did you mean by all those duties and plans you have to carry out? Were you talking about the Preserve or something else?" she questioned. 

" The Preserve is part of it. I have a lot of work and practice to do for a while. Mogiri always told me it was best to start out small and work my way up," Pan answered her good-naturedly. 

' Start out…small?' Bra's mind asked. Did Pan consider this multimillion dollar project to be easy? She chose not the say anything to her about it now.

" Oh good, here comes our food Bra," said Pan looking beyond her.

Bra looked over her shoulder and then nodded at Pan. It was probably nothing worth bringing up anyway.

****************************************************

_" Pan? Can you hear me?" spoke Mogiri's voice faintly._

_" Yes," she answered._

_" Good. You are now ' within' and I am here with you. Now just relax and allow yourself to be directed by your guide. When things become clear tell me what you see and who you are," he instructed._

_There was nothing but silence between them for a few minutes._

_" I…I'm in a trench. It's filled with bodies of my friends, some alive and some not. It's dark and the enemy has stopped its advance for now. The air smells like smoke and rotting flesh," Pan began in a trance-like voice._

_" Who are you?" Mogiri asks her._

_" I'm a private in his majesty's army. My best friend Fred is next to me trying to keep warm and we're both scared. He is Trunks. We both thought it would be fun to join up and help out in the Great War. How could we have been so stupid? We're the only ones left alive from our hometown now. I see my Captain going over the plans for the next push with some men. He is a great man and he's saved my life a hundred times. He is Vegeta. If I am lucky, I will be able to go home after all of this to Joanna. I miss her so much. A photo in my wallet is all I have left to remind me of her. Tears start to come when I realize I can't remember the color of her eyes and that I will probably never find out. Gazing at her face all I can do is pray. She is Juunanna. They've started the bombing again and the lieutenant is blowing his whistle signaling the charge. I'm rushing out and running forward with the other men. The enemy sends up a flare balloon and spots us. The light source makes me realize that I'm stumbling across corpses and not the ground and I start to gag. I can see the barbed wire ahead…"_

_" Pan where are you now?" he calls out softly._

_" The void again, I was released from the experience," she replied._

_" Do you wish to continue? That was a harsh life to start off with."_

_" I can go on," the monotone voice assured him._

_" Then let them take you again sa-bu, I will be here waiting."_

_" There is a reflection in the small pool before me. It is mine. My hair is drawn back and I look tired. I'm in the courtyard of a fine house in Athens. It is my home. Walking back to the women's quarters I see my son talking to a servant animatedly. He is Goku. My husband has been away for two months conducting trade. I do not miss him. I am only the third wife and have barely been in his presence in the fifteen years I have been here. Of the two times he shared my bed, one visit provided me with my son, my only joy. Unlike most women I have been fortunate. Because I was so young when I arrived the first wife took me under her wing instead of making my life a living hell. She taught me how to be a proper Athenian wife and the rules of conduct. She is Vegeta. I find myself sitting at my loom once again, doomed like Ariadne to spin forever. This life sometimes gets tiresome but that is a life of a woman. My favorite serving girl enters the room bringing me my dinner. She is very sweet and helpful. How I hope they don't beat her too badly. She is Bra. The girl leaves quickly leaving me alone once more. I can feel myself being pulled away Mogiri…"_

_" Let them point the way. I am here."_

_" My soul is tired."_

_" As it should be, you are not accustomed to this. You did very well," he praised._

_" I recognized my friends. But they looked different and were other genders…"_

_" Yes, now you see that you have known some of them through many lifetimes. Now you can be aware of the roles they provide to you and you to them. Some will be more important than others of course," Mogiri explained._

_" Like my soul mates."_

_" Correct sa-bu."_

_" I had no idea this was going to be so hard…"_

_* laughter *_

_ _

_ _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**" Love anything and your heart will be wrung**

**and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of **

**keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not **

**even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies**

**and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock**

**it up safe in a casket or coffin of your selfishness.**

**But in that casket-- safe, dark, motionless, airless—**

**it will change. It will not be broken, it will become **

**unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable.**

**To love is to be vulnerable."**

**C.S. Lewis**

Darwin once claimed that all successful species had the ability to adapt to their environment. The ones that couldn't would suffer the consequences and lose out in the survival of the fittest. Ever since being wished back with his twin sister after Cell had been defeated Juunanagou struggled with trying to find a new niche for himself. World domination was now clearly out of the question. How very irritating. Goku and his friends had provided him with a fresh start and as much as he hated to admit it, he owed them. It wouldn't do to fight them when it was obvious that their power now surpassed his. Oh well…you win some, you lose some. 

So what's an android to do? His sister had been able to move on. Juuhachigou eventually married that dwarf weakling Krillin and gave birth to Marron. She had chosen love and to raise a family. But he often wondered if Juuhachi was able to know what love truly was. He certainly didn't. Were they able to feel such a thing? How much of their human bodies had Dr.Gero let them keep? 

Questions…they always kept coming but were never answered. So he took the coward's way out: he ran. Years were wasted traveling, fighting, drinking, anything that took his mind off his uncertainty. Back then it mattered little to him; time was something he had plenty of. Forever young and immortal or trapped in the body of a child, doomed to live eternally in a world where you don't belong? It depended on how you looked at it. And after nearly seventy years he still didn't know which was his truth. Eventually he got bored, that always seemed to be the constant outcome. A change of scenery would be required then, once a new playground was discovered the cycle would begin anew. His weak attempts at adapting were only putting off the inevitable. One couldn't live their life with one foot in and one foot out. 

Finally one morning he got up and decided he'd had enough. If someone had asked him why, he wouldn't have had an answer for them. Damned if he knew but somehow it felt right. Juunanagou then recalled the few times in his life that he felt at peace. One was when he was by his sister's side in battle. Another was when he was holding his niece and later his grandniece in his arms. And now? He decided to think about something else because frankly, he didn't feel like going there. 

Work was going fairly well. Approaching Trunks Briefs had been one of the few good decisions in his life. He found his job interesting and he didn't get bored like he used to. The crew had made some nice progress in the past few months. After Pan had taken two weeks to thoroughly go over everything, things began to get easier. The men were sad to see her go at the end. They felt like she was part of the team at that point. But she was still an enigma to him. The woman had the knack for explaining Tulantian vid screens while counseling the men about their lives. It was so weird to watch. One minute she'd be going over the circuitry and then telling Ivan Petrov of a good way to go about communicating with his son. Strange thing was, you didn't get annoyed or hate her for it. There was no preaching or nagging. In fact she only offered her insights when someone brought it up, whether they meant to or not. Soon nearly the whole team had approached her about one problem or another at some point. Of course he hadn't, that would've been ridiculous. But he liked her just the same. She was honest and spoke her mind and that was a trait he admired in people. Pan also seemed immune to his distant ways and actually appeared to enjoy his sarcasm. He found her laughing often and smiling at him…maybe she was dropped on her head as a child. 

Juunanagou looked down and saw Pan's home come into view. He swooped down lightly and landed at the front door. While ringing the doorbell he took a look at his surroundings. She sure had chosen a gorgeous spot. The villa sat on the edge of a hill that overlooked a deep valley. Everything around was lush and green for there was not one brown blade of grass or fallen leaf. He could hear the soft bubbling of a brook nearby but he couldn't see it from where he stood. It seemed to be so peaceful here and far away from everything. 

A few minutes passed and after a few more rings of the doorbell he grew impatient. What is up with this woman? Doesn't she know to answer her own door? Cursing softly he opened the door and walked in after finding it was unlocked. Juunanagou admitted that she probably didn't encounter a lot of crime out here and that she could easily take care of herself but he thought it was careless anyway. 

" Hello? Anyone home?" he called into the house.

He received no reply and decided to make his way in. Maybe they were outside. Noise from the family room caught his attention and he headed there.

" When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle and yet I'm torn apart…Just because I'm presumin' that I'd be kinda human if I only had a heart…"

What on earth is this crap? Juunanagou glanced at the television that was on.

" I'd be tender, I'd be gentle and awful sentimental, regarding love and art…"

It looked to be some stupid movie that Livia was watching. He caught sight of his grandniece curled up and asleep on the couch opposite the TV. God the squirt looked cute, he thought to himself. Grabbing a hold of a blanket nearby, he covered her up before continuing on his way. The rest of the house was empty so he decided to check out back. From the porch he could see a person sitting far away, to most people it just looked like a black dot but he was not most people.

After a few hundreds yards he could see that it was indeed Pan and that she appeared to be meditating. As he got closer he saw that yes, she was meditating all right and that she was also…fully nude. Just when you think you know someone…he thought with a small chuckle. 

He yelled over to her so she would be alerted of his presence but she didn't react. Juunanagou frowned as he walked up to her, shouting to get her attention while casually trying to avert his eyes. It was the least he could do since he'd already received a good enough view. 

" Yo Pan! Hello?" he shouted at her. No good, she was deep in…whatever it was she was doing. 

Juunanagou sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked around in front of her, grabbing her arms to shake her. 

" Wake up Pan! I don't have time for this!" he yelled in annoyance at her face.

The eyes remained closed and her breathing was still slow. His eyes fell upon her peaceful face and noticed the way her lips pouted gently when relaxed. He found himself brushing her bangs softly to the side, delighting in how soft her skin felt against his fingertips. Suddenly he shook his head. What the hell was he doing???

" Look hon, not that the view isn't nice and all but I don't think we're ready for this kind of intimacy yet," he said shaking her again. This time he saw the eyelids start to flutter.

" Come on, wakey wakey," he smirked, as she started to come to.

The eyes shot open and she leapt away from him at lightening speed. He had to give her credit, she didn't scream.

" What the…Juunana what are you doing here?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

He folded his arms defensively and snorted.

" I came here to pick up Liv. Trunks got stuck in a meeting and he asked me to get her and bring her back to the office for him," he explained coolly.

Pan glanced away and then down at her body, realizing her state of dress. 

" Shit," she said, getting up and walking over to where a white robe lay on the ground behind a rock. She quickly put it on and looked up at him while tying the belt.

" Oh well, probably nothing you haven't seen already am I right?" she asked with embarrassment, laughing lightly.

Juunanagou just looked at her and said nothing. He turned and started back to the house and found her keeping pace beside him.

" I was literally shouting at you, I tried to give you warning," he muttered. 

Pan nodded. " I'm sure you did. I was in too deep for it to have done any good though," she said.

He glanced sideways at her, then away. The gentle breeze was leading the ends of her ebony hair in a slow dance along her shoulder blades. 

" What were you doing back there?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the house.

She studied him curiously for a moment before answering. " I was regressing." Taking note of his blank expression she decided to continue in greater detail.

" Well you know about my background now right? One of the things Mogiri taught me was the ability to channel my past life experiences," she said.

Juunanagou raised an eyebrow skeptically. " Past lives? Don't tell me you believe in that rubbish," he huffed.

Pan merely smiled and put her hands in the pockets of her robe.

" Is it something so hard to believe? In the world we live in these days no less? Look at Uub then. He's the reincarnation of Evil Buu, you can't dispute that."

She had him there. He knew about her discovery of her extra alien heritage. A couple of times they had discussed it casually, he couldn't help but be interested and she seemed to have no problem talking about it. It was even demonstrated by the way of their occasional sparring matches. Pan was the one who initiated them, much to his surprise. With her work and then training Vegeta he'd thought more fighting was the last thing she'd want. She just smiled at him, claiming that he would be a real challenge for her. At the time he hadn't understood because anyone who could defeat Vegeta at his current level could easily beat him into scrap metal. Later she explained that because of his makeup, having organic and inorganic parts, it made him extremely immune to her psychic powers. By sparring with him, she was able to build up on her saiyan powers since she was unable to use the other abilities. It turned out to be quite fun and he had been able to teach her a few moves. He knew little of her Tulantian powers and just how far she could go with them. If she could see past lifetimes it was probably likely that she could also see lost memories. 

" You might as well ask me Juunana," Pan said quietly.

He looked down at her puzzled, running a hand through his black hair.

" I thought you couldn't read my mind," he said suspiciously.

Her eyes twinkled in amusement and her mouth formed a wide grin.

" I can't but the look on your face made it pretty obvious," she answered smugly.

Juunanagou frowned at this and grumbled. Finally he just shrugged and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

" So then, will it be my place or yours?" he asked evilly.

This earned him an elbow being dug into his ribs and a chuckle from her end.

" Cute. But that was not what you were thinking. I was looking at your face, not your pants. And even then it'd take some time to see much of anything," she quipped.

" Allow me to prove you otherwise," he said, blue eyes bearing down on her.

" I'll pass thanks. So really, what did you want to know?" she asked seriously.

His face softened a moment as he considered her question. Did he really want to find out? After all the time he wasted pursuing his past and coming up with very little, he thought he had put it all behind him. Of course after making the effort of becoming the man he was now, fate had decided to laugh in his face. But that was another subject all together.

" If you really can access past life experiences…can you do the same but with the life you're involved in now?" he asked her awkwardly.

" I'm not sure I follow you. Are you talking about repressed memories?"

Juunanagou shook his head. " More like memories that are buried deep or forgotten. Years ago I got curious about who I was before Dr.Gero turned me into what I am now…or even _if_ I was someone, for that matter. Going through public records and international databases I found a news article detailing the disappearance of a pair of 12 yr old twins in Australia. It turned out our family lived on a ranch 50 miles outside of Brisbane in a fairly remote area. I'm sure that made things easy for the old man. You don't seem surprised by this Pan…"

Pan opened the porch door and held it open while he walked through and into the house. She followed him into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water after offering him something to drink. 

" Well a little but I knew you had to be _someone _and come from somewhere," she replied, taking a sip and sitting down. 

Her eyes lifted upward to find him leaning against the counter looking rather flushed.

" You should have known that much. After all you have a soul," she said. His expression changed to one of utter pain. The dark eyebrows furrowed and the mouth dropped slightly in confusion. Suddenly concerned by his reaction she set her glass down and looked him squarely in the eyes. " You do know you have a soul don't you?" she asked gently.

The pale blue eyes glistened a bit as they looked back at her.

" Oh Juunana…" she said softly, starting to rise up from her seat. 

A hard look and the rising of his hand gestured for her to remain in her seat. She complied with a sigh and sat back down. Pan knew it was useless push the topic further by the look on his face. Over time she had been able to get the android to open up to her and she wasn't about to jeopardize their fragile relationship now.

Juunanagou cleared his throat and continued. " Anyway, since it turned out that my sister and I had lives before we were altered, I realized that I probably have childhood memories locked away somewhere in here," he said, tapping a finger against his head. 

" Are you able to do such a thing? Can you help me access my buried memories?"

Pan nodded silently.

Her answer relaxed Juunanagou a bit. He had feared that she wouldn't have been able to help him. Even after everything that had happened he still retained a small glimmer of hope regarding the man he was. While it was true that he couldn't reverse certain things, he wanted to at least know the child he had been. 

" Ah. Well, that's a relief. I'm not sure I'm ready to do it yet but it's good to know that you can," he admitted, shifting his weight.

Pan rested her elbows on the table and propped her head up with her hands.

" Are you sure you want this kind of trip down memory lane?" she asked.

" No."

" Then why…"

" I have my reasons," he shrugged. He heard her exhale a deep sigh, smiling secretly at how his cryptic answers always frustrated her. The golden brown eyes looked a bit pained that he wouldn't be honest with her and he felt a stab of guilt. The creature before him was not the kind that would hurt or betray anyone but trust was not something he gave easily. Trust required letting yourself be vulnerable and shattering your defensive walls. Juunanagou couldn't remember ever doing that his entire life. It just wouldn't have looked good on his resume in the past. Homicidal, cold-calculating, powerful android seeks world to destroy…special skills: martial arts, power blasts, high intelligence, trusts easily.Out of the four traits for a villain, pick one that doesn't belong. You get the idea.

A loud yawn coming from the family room broke the silence of the kitchen. 

Pan glanced over at the sound. " She's awake," she announced with a smile.

Livia walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes slowly. She walked over to her uncle and hugged him hello and sat down next to Pan.

" Sleep well Squirt?" he asked the groggy little kid.

She nodded and yawned once more.

" I told you that you needed a nap," Pan teased her.

Livia giggled. " Yeah I fell asleep during the movie. Can we watch it again some other time?"

" Just take the tape with you if you want. I never watch it anymore. You can force your dad to make you watch it with you," she said with an evil grin. 

Livia didn't quite get Pan's tone. She thought her father would be totally happy to watch a movie that she liked.

" Pan you're an evil woman. What exactly was that twisted film that I saw?" asked Juunanagou.

" The Wizard of Oz!" answered Livia excitedly. 

Pan winked at Juunanagou and nodded at Livia. " Tell your uncle what else you've had your dad watch with you hon."

Livia looked at Pan and then Juunanagou while trying to remember carefully.

" Oh we used to watch lots of stuff. Barney, Teletubbies, Pokemon, Blue's Clues, and Disney movies…" she listed.

" My God. How does Briefs stand it?" Juunanagou said paling considerably.

Pan laughed at him and stood up.

" I'm going to get your stuff Liv, you can stay here," she told the five year old that gazed adoringly up at her. 

" Ok Pan," she replied with a smile.

Juunanagou watched her form leave the room and then found his little grandniece studying him. He cocked his head and smiled back at her.

" That's a funny face you have there," he observed.

" You like her don't you?" Livia asked.

Juunanagou's eyes widened. That was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth. He put on his stern uncle expression and pulled a chair up next to her.

" Now what makes you say that Squirt? Of course I like Pan, we both do," he answered carefully.

" The way you look at her sometimes when she's not looking. And you don't like a lot of people Uncle. But I know you do…it's ok I won't tell anyone," Livia said just above a whisper.

" Well it's good to know I can count on you to keep a secret Liv. We can't have people start to think that I'm actually a pleasant person now can we?" he grinned at her.

The little blonde covered her mouth to hide a smile.

" I love Pan lots. We do fun stuff all the time. She's the best person I know!" she stated.

Juunanagou tilted his head and pulled a pigtail gently. " Oh and I suppose your dad and I are chop liver?" he inquired with a mock frown.

" No, you're men," came the reply.

" Ok…yes we are and?" he prodded.

" Men are good for two things: lawn care and car maintenance," Livia quoted.

He threw his head back and started to laugh. Laughing was not something he did often enough, he suddenly decided as he calmed down. 

Pan appeared from the hallway clutching Livia's knapsack and stuffed panda bear. 

" What's so funny?" she asked looking down at the pair.

" I don't know Pan. All I did was tell Uncle Juunana what you said about men being good for," Livia explained, clearly confused by his reaction.

" Oh so it was you filling the child's head with lies!" Juunanagou accused teasingly. 

Pan rolled her eyes and roughed up Livia's hair.

" That was a joke honey and was supposed to stay between me and you," she scolded lightly.

" I'm sorry," Livia apologized, sinking into her chair guiltily. 

Juunanagou stood up and pushed the chair back against the table.

" I haven't had a good laugh like that in awhile. Maybe it's just what comes out of kids' mouths. You're precious Liv," he said to her.

Livia beamed and got up to take her uncle's hand.

" I'll walk you two to the door," Pan offered, leading the way. When they reached the front door, Pan kneeled down to Livia's level and gave her a big hug.

" I hope you had a good time sweetie," she said warmly.

Livia nodded eagerly. " I sure did."

" Great. Say hi to your dad for me and give him a big hug. You know you're welcome here always," Pan said kissing her cheek.

" Ok I will, bye Pan!"

Juunanagou started to walk through the doorway when he felt a soft hand grab hold of his arm to stop him. He looked over his shoulder to see Pan looking at him intently.

" About what was said earlier. My door is open when you're ready. Most weekend afternoons I spend my time here," she said to him.

He nodded slowly and smiled.

" Thanks," he replied.

At hearing that Pan gave him a beautiful smile and it gave him the strangest feeling. Juunanagou been around many beautiful women in his time but none provoked such a response from him as she did. Suddenly he was very glad that he was leaving.

Slinging the small backpack over his shoulder, he picked Livia up and gave Pan one last wave. Then they began to climb into the sky, heading towards Satan City. The trip was not a peaceful one considering Livia's screams and giggling.

" Squirt how come your father hasn't taught you to fly yet?" he grumbled looking down at the little head. 

" He says I'm too little. Now go faster!" she commanded.

****************************************************************

_Pan sat cross-legged under her favorite tree reflecting on what she had learned that day. Mogiri sat under another a few feet away, deep in his meditation. She opened her eyes to watch him, thinking back to when they had first met._

_The exciting rush of learning what he was had helped her through the initial shock. Her life experience up until that point had helped her cope better than most in her situation would have. If you were a member of the Son family, you knew to expect the bizarre. Her father and grandfather had encountered many aliens here on Earth although very few had been benevolent with the exception of the Nameks. Mogiri had known of them as well._

_" Dende? Ah yes, the guardian knows of me as did he predecessors. He has decided to let me live my remaining years out in peace. Obviously I pose no threat nor can I be of any great assistance in his protection of Earth," he had said of the Namek._

_Pan thought of the similarities between the two races. Both stressed meditation and attaining a higher form of consciousness. The Nameks implemented physical techniques to their fighting abilities unlike the Tulantians but they both had great healing powers. She wasn't sure if Mogiri's people were able to regenerate limbs like the Nameks. That was something she'd have to ask him later. _

_Her eyes fell on his face, taking in the smooth features. The wise golden eyes were now closed as he breathed slowly through his small nose. It was somewhat similar to a human nose except that it was smaller and had tiny ridges across the bridge of it. The yellow bar markings rose up along his forehead to the back of his skull signifying his advanced age. The shape of a Tulantian's skull added to their distinctive look. Slightly larger than a human's skull, the forehead rose up normally and deviated towards the back as it hooked out smoothly, curving back into the neck. That combined with their lithe figures and impressive height gave them a graceful and elegant look. Pan had finally grown accustomed to the absence of a mouth and pair of ears. After a few weeks she was able to communicate telepathically with Mogiri easily.One time she had asked him how he was able to be alert of danger without having a sense of hearing. He had explained to her that the way he viewed " the world" or his environment was different from her own. His sight was based more on his mind's eye rather than his optical ones. Mogiri claimed that his mental senses allowed him to be aware of all things around him and their presence whether they were organic or inorganic. The Tulantians did not require that sense of hearing because what they had was superior. He would have projected to her mind to experience how he saw things but feared the affect it would have on her mind. Some things are just too taxing for the human mind and senses to cope with so he chose not to. _

_Pan knew he was probably right from the way he had described everything. She knew if he said something was too dangerous then it really was. This alien didn't mess around. Part of her delighted in her human senses and enjoyed what she was. Although she and Mogiri could laugh in each other's minds it wasn't the same as hearing a good deep roar of laughter. _

_One of the more interesting things Pan had learned about the Tulantian race was their way of reproducing. They had the two sexes: male and female. The females differed little from the males except that they were smaller and had much more beautiful bone structure in the face. Since this race was not based on the physical, the phrase " beauty lies within" was very true for them. They attracted and mated by spiritual and harmonious connections. Pan envied them in a way because their act of mating lacked the one thing that drove saiyans and humans mad: hormones. When Tulantians mated, they did it as a conscious choice and linked their ki to start life inside the female. Although they were able to experience deep love, they were not hindered by lust or the like. Of course Pan couldn't say that all hormones weren't that bad, it was nice to get that somersault in your stomach when you saw that special guy or get turned on when a guy was kissing you passionately. It was the periods, mood swings, and sexual frustration she could do without. _

_" Pan…who is this absurd creature that is in my face staring at me?" Mogiri said to her, breaking her train of thought._

_She looked up and glanced over at her teacher who was still sitting with his eyes closed under the tree. Squatting down in front of him was Goku with the most amazed expression on his face. Her heart leapt at the sight of him._

_" Grandpa!" she cried with joy, jumping up and running over to him._

_Goku straightened up and looked over his shoulder giving her a big smile._

_" Pan!" he greeted cheerfully, giving her his discorporate version of a hug._

_" Ulmea, you're related to this?" sighed Mogiri rising up._

_Pan nodded proudly and introduced Mogiri to her grandfather. The Tulantian bowed politely and welcomed Goku to his home. He then expressed being surprised that Pan was able to see Goku considering he had not trained her yet to see spirits._

_" It only happens once a year, on my birthday to be exact. I would've been expecting him but I lost track of time down here. Grandpa's been visiting me since he died years ago," Pan explained to him._

_Mogiri nodded and thought this over._

_" Having such an ability on the day of your birth only since you are untrained makes sense. Your power is strongest then, when the energies are aligned to the time when you are born. Since he has such a powerful ki it probably helped things along," he commented._

_" Well that helps explain it a little," said Goku. " It's so good to see you Panny. I've been watching what you've been up to, it's exciting to see."_

_" Glad I'm putting on a good show for the spirit world. It's been interesting so far but I still have a lot to learn," Pan admitted humbly._

_She watched in amusement as Mogiri and Goku stared at one another in fascination. The graceful creature with its hands behind it's back walked around the spiky haired spirit slowly. _

_" So this is what a full blooded Saiyan looks like."_

_" Minus the tail," Goku reminded him. _

_Mogiri nodded again and continued his observation. Goku scratched the back of his head nervously and looked to Pan for help._

_" Um, Sensei what time is it?" she asked._

_" The sun has made half of it's journey across the sky, sa-bu."_

_She grinned at her grandfather happily. " We have a good amount of time then Grandpa."_

_" Yep, I came as soon as I could so we could talk and catch up. I want to know about everything you've been doing. I also wanted to thank you Sensei, for taking my granddaughter in and teaching her," he said, nodding to Mogiri._

_" It is my honor and pleasure Goku. Ulmea has decided to grant me one last adventure. Your ki level is incredible I must say. You must have been quite the warrior," Mogiri noted admiringly. _

_That gave Pan the chance to boast about her grandfather and what he had done with his life. Goku patiently waited as she told Mogiri of his exploits and how he had saved the Earth many times. Slowly he blushed and began to get embarrassed since he wasn't one who liked attention drawn to him._

_Pan noticed his uneasiness and giggled._

_" Sorry Grandpa, I didn't realize I was rambling. You know how I get when I get to talk about you," she chuckled good-naturedly. _

_" I am sure the two of you have much to talk about," said Mogiri knowingly, starting to take a few steps away. " Before you leave Goku please take a moment to speak with me," he added before he turned to walk towards his living quarters. _

_Pan eyes followed her sensei as he took his leave._

_" Nice guy," Goku acknowledged._

_She laughed lightly at his simple but honest observation._

_" Yes he is. Mogiri is definitely nice. So how have you been?" she asked._

_" Good, pretty much training all the time. It's been interesting since King Kai's been introducing me to other warriors. Quit that smirking, you know I can't be anything but a warrior. It's just what I am," Goku replied._

_" Nosce te ipsum," she remarked._

_He glanced at her approvingly. " You remember."_

_" I remember everything you tell me. Besides, it's good advice," she answered._

_" And what have you learned about yourself?" he asked her._

_" I've learned a few things so far but I still have a long way to go. Oh I see, you want all the gory details do you? Well I'm going to grab some apples then because I'm starving. Then we can chat as much as you want Grandpa," she said conditionally with a smile._

_Pan led him over to a grove where she picked about 10 to satisfy her hunger. After that she sat down next to Goku and began to relate the past events to him with pleasure. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

A/N: Well here's the latest chapter finally! I think I've been good, I don't think I've made you all wait a week or more for a chapter update. Please feel free to let me know what you think as always. And of course BIG thank yous to those of you who already have, I do appreciate it. Oh btw for those who don't know Latin: Nosce te ipsum à Know Thyself. I wish I knew the Greek version but I don't. If you can remember, Goku mentioned that to Pan back in chapter 1. By the way some of you might have noticed that I finally started typing Juunanagou's name correctly within the last two chapters. I think I have three different spellings floating around in the earlier chapters. I'll need to fix that heh. Next chapter? To be honest I don't know because I moved things out of order, lol. Oh well.

__


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

** **

** **

**" The best part of a kiss, I think, is when you**

**see that head coming towards you and _you know_**

**that you're going to get kissed. That moment, just**

**before is so exquisite…"**

**Jane Campion's film version of the Henry **

**James classic Portrait of a Lady**

** **

** **

** **

** **

Bra sat facing the huge window behind her desk ignoring the piles of reports that demanded attention. She watched the soft clouds roll by slowly in the bright azure sky in a bit of a daze. It was such a gorgeous day and she was stuck inside. Twirling a finger around a blue lock of hair, she thought about having lunch outside of the office today but then remembered no one was available. Pan was busy like most of her friends. Trunks, her mother and Videl were all caught up with work. Her father loved food but not enough to be surrounded by " weak humans". Her heart then spoke up and reminded her that she hadn't asked Goten.

The young woman sighed and closed her eyes. Now that was a waste of her time for sure. She had taken Pan's advice to heart that Goten was interested but needed some encouragement. Over the past few weeks she had flirted, hinted, offered…everything short of knocking him over the head and dragging him to dinner. The results were less than inspiring. If there was one person who was slower than Goku at picking up on female hints, it was his son. Subtlety had failed her as had trying to take the initiative. Bra in fact began to doubt if he had any feelings for her at all and that Pan had been mistaken about him.But when she started to lose hope a tiny almost childlike voice inside would always whisper to her.' _Don't give up. Try again.' _

She took comfort in the fact that while he hadn't warmed up, he didn't exactly cool off to her either. Goten was always a perfect gentleman around her. He always seemed happy to see her, complimented her often, opened doors but he just wouldn't take that next step that she wished he would. Maybe it's because I'm his boss, she wondered.

That seemed unlikely considering how many of her male employees had made it clear that they were interested. But perhaps it bothered Goten. 

Bra swiveled around in her chair and stood up. She wouldn't find out by mulling it over in her office. Briefly glancing in a mirror to see if she looked all right, she then left and took an elevator to the PR department floor. His office was easy to find since she had been there a time or two beforehand. Ignoring the stares of employees she passed in the hallway, she came to a stop at his door and knocked quickly. His voice answered, giving the OK to enter. She turned the knob slowly and entered wondering at the same time why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

His dark head was bent down while he talked quietly on the phone. Judging from the few comments she heard, Bra could tell it was a reporter he was speaking with. She patiently leaned against the wall and waited for his conversation to come to an end. 

Putting the phone down Goten looked up to find it was Bra who had come to visit him. He smiled and straightened some of the papers on his desk.

" Bra! Hey!" he greeted.

Bra smiled back and walked up to his desk.

" Hi," she replied.

Goten glanced at his watch and then stood up. " I was just about to go get something to eat. Do you want to come with me? My treat," he offered.

Bra managed to nod while reeling from his sudden invite. Out of the blue he just asked her out to eat! She hadn't had to bring up the subject or be the one to ask him. All she had done was show up. If things made little sense before, they made even less sense now.

" Great," he said, opening the door for her. They chatted as they rode the elevator down to the main lobby on the first floor and made their way out to the city street. Goten took her hand and led her down the street, leaving Bra to guess their destination.

They came to a stop in front of a hotdog vendor and Bra barely kept from bursting out laughing right then and there. Goten turned away from the vendor and ended up seeing her expression. He glanced down at the hotdog in his hand and then back at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

" Oh. I wasn't thinking. You're probably used to eating in nice restaurants and here I bring you to one of these," he said apologetically.

Bra panicked and worried he would take her reaction the wrong way. His crestfallen features told her that he had.

" No Goten, this is fine! Really. I just found it funny that this is what you would pick out because it is so _you._ I love hotdogs, it's not like I haven't eaten them before. Give me one with everything on it please," she requested to the vendor man.

The scruffy man smiled at her and whipped one up quickly. 

She thanked him and took a bite while watching Goten start to brighten. Her heart tightened as she gazed up into his shiny dark eyes.

" Contrary to what you might think. I'm a regular city kid at heart just as much as you are," she told him between bites.

Goten grinned down at her, happy that Bra was enjoying herself.

" God bless you Goten. Because of your appetite I stay in business," chuckled the vendor man, handing him another.

" Anything for you Sam," Goten replied while taking a bite.

" Ha! Don't listen to him Sam, he's not doing out of the goodness of his heart but his stomach. He can almost eat as much as me," said Bra with a sly grin.

Sam look at her quizzically, comparing her slender frame to the tall and muscular man next to her.

" That eating contest took place ten years ago," argued Goten with his mouth full.

" And as I recall I won so don't you forget it," Bra retorted playfully.

Sam chuckled and gave Goten a wink.

" So you found one that can keep up with you, eh?" he asked.

Bra giggled at seeing Goten start to blush. 

Goten studied Bra who was laughing along with Sam. She was so beautiful when she laughed and she didn't do that nearly enough. He'd been surprised at himself when he invited her to come out with him. The sudden boldness seemed to have come out of nowhere but he was grateful for it. Normally he would've been too frightened to try such a thing. He saw her ocean blue eyes lift up to meet his gaze. She had ceased laughing and gave him a gentle smile. Goten could see the longing and hope in her eyes and his fears began to subside.

" It looks like I have," he answered Sam, keeping his eyes on Bra. He broke the gaze to look at his watch. " We'd better get back, my lunch break is nearly over."

Bra sighed in disappointment. After finally being able to be with him one on one, work was calling them back. Well screw that, she thought. Being President gave her a few perks and it was about time she used them.

" Let's take the rest of the day off and have some fun," she told him.

Goten eyed her nervously. " Are you sure that's a good idea? My supervisor might not think so," he questioned.

" It will be fine, I'll explain things later. Come on! We can go for a walk, go to a bar or go dancing…there are tons of things we could do. It's a beautiful day," she pressured sweetly.

" All right you win," he resigned. He paid Sam and walked back over to Bra. Goten smiled down at her and took her left hand gently in his right. He felt so alive and happy in her presence. It was silly how she reduced him to a nervous schoolboy when he was around her.

" Ok then pretty lady lead the way. I'm all yours," he said to her.

Trunks twisted mid-air and brought his fist into contact with his father's jaw, causing the older saiyan to stagger back.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he wiped away the small trickle of blood that ran down his chin. In a flash he was attacking Trunks again fiercely pushing his son to his limits. The demi saiyan endured the brutal assault, blocking the majority of his lightening fast kicks and punches. His senses told him that the boy was very close to achieving level two and that it was just a matter of time. 

Gathering his strength, Trunks phased down to the floor knowing Vegeta would follow. He swiped his father as he appeared next to him, knocking the feet out from under the prince. Vegeta flipped back on his feet instantaneously, grabbed his son by the hair and pulled down, slamming his knee into the man's face. Trunks fell back and groaned.

" Damn, that hurt," Trunks muttered, his hands rising to inspect his face.

Vegeta smirked and powered down a bit. It was time to take a break anyway since they had been going for eighteen hours straight. His son had impressed him by being able to keep up with his harsh training. Pan had helped him become more powerful and now he was determined to get his son to follow suit. He wanted to see Trunks realize his full potential and not waste away and grow weak on this backwater planet. 

He walked over to his son and tossed him a towel.

" Well?" he asked irritably.

" It's not broken," Trunks replied, wincing as he felt around his nose. 

" If you're that worried about your poor little nose you can use your mother's regeneration tanks," Vegeta said, taking a seat.

" No, it's not necessary," his son answered. 

Vegeta nodded in approval at his answer. The two of them were covered in blood, gashes and bruises from their heavy sparring. But Vegeta thought it was weak to frequently rely on machines to heal and not endure the pain that came with learning. That was not the way of a true warrior. 

" You've improved a great deal. She must be pushing you pretty hard, huh?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta grunted. " The woman has more saiyan in her than I previously thought," he replied.

Trunks bent forward and wiped the back of his neck with the towel and shook his lavender hair. 

" You always have underestimated her," he said with a soft smile.

Vegeta glared at his son's stupid smiling expression. He was sick and tired of his son's sentimental side. Trunks had always taken after Bulma too much; he fell prey to his human feelings more often than his saiyan. By ignoring his saiyan instincts he only ended up confusing himself and what he wanted.

" So tell me boy, when are you going to hunt her and get it over with?" he sneered.

Trunks's head jerked up and his body stiffened.

" What are you talking about?" he breathed.

The prince folded his arms impatiently and glowered at him.

" Don't play me for a fool. I see how you are with her, your ki raises every time you're near her. You're with her often and your child practically lives at her house," he stated.

His son just stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

" We're just really good friends Dad," he explained.

" I've caught you growling when you've seen other men look at her, Brat. You can lie to yourself but not to me."

" Pan is fourteen years younger than me!" Trunks hissed.

Vegeta snorted. " Poor excuse. You're nearly forty and you look like you're twenty-three by human standards. Saiyans have much longer life spans and you know that. Although few saiyans lived long enough to die of old age, they tended to average around three hundred years. Your so-called age gap of fourteen years is nothing really," he pointed out.

Trunks sighed and glanced away. " You wouldn't understand. She's my best friend…it could ruin everything."

" Your Saiyan half chose her because she fits you so well. Do you think I like the idea of this? It's bad enough having Kakkarott's brat sniffing around Bra! Stop acting like a weak human and embrace what you are. I won't have my son acting like a coward!" he shouted angrily.

Trunks's face darkened and his blue eyes narrowed.

" Stay out of my business Dad," he warned fiercely.

Vegeta met his glare and smirked. " Ignore it all you want, just because you refuse to look at it doesn't mean it's not there. Let me know when you want to face your true self. We're done here. I'll see you tomorrow at eight," he said coolly as he got up and left his son to think about what he had said.

Thunder rumbled lightly as the rain splattered against the windows. It was your typical late summer shower except the sun remained unblocked by the storm clouds. This produced a bright misty effect as the sunlight mixed with the falling raindrops. 

Pan touched the glass gently, feeling the cool smoothness of it while her eyes looked up to the sky. She could tell that the front was moving out to sea and that the city probably didn't get a drop because it was farther south. But as much as it put a crimp in her day it at least brought some much needed relief to the green in her care. Although rain was a positive and necessary thing it always gave her a touch of melancholy. Too often the thick dark clouds reminded her of human emotion, both swelling and growing heavy until neither can bear their own weight. They seek release by the way of tears, sometimes loud and wailing while on other occasions quiet and steady. 

Her mind suddenly detected the approach of a life form at a fast rate of speed. She could sense no clear ki pattern or emotion from it so it had to be some kind of enemy or Juunanagou. Pan hoped it was the latter. Turning away from the window, she walked over to the front door and opened it to find a drenched Juunanagou standing there. 

He raked his fingers through his wet hair to clear his face and looked her over. 

" Should've known I wouldn't have to knock," he said.

His clothes revealed that he had been in the rain for quite some time since they were fully soaked through. Juunanagou made no move to rush in but stood there silently gazing at her with an unsettling air about him, letting the rain pelt him. 

" Get in here, you're soaked to the bone," she commanded, stepping aside.

He stepped in and followed her quietly through the house to her enclosed porch. She gave him a towel and told him she'd return in a second. A few minutes later she came back with a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt.

" You need to change out of those. Trunks leaves some extra clothes here so you can borrow these," she offered, setting them down on the table. 

Juunanagou nodded slowly and mumbled his thanks before she left him to change. 

Pan was disturbed by his strange behavior and wondered what was wrong. She hadn't seen much of him the past three weeks and now he appeared on her doorstep on a Wednesday in the middle of the afternoon. By the look of his body language he was clearly bothered about something. The usually bright pale blue eyes now seemed weary and dim. 

She walked back into the porch to find him seated Indian style on her large meditation mat, gazing out the large glass windows. Pan watched him silently from the doorway while the steady sound of rainfall filled the room.

" I've been wandering all day thinking," he spoke quietly. " I didn't bother to go into work."

Saying nothing, she stepped forward and sat closely opposite him. The messy, black towel dried hair gave him a rather rough look she thought, a change from the usual smoothness. She waited for him to continue, giving him as much time as he wanted.

" Everything's in a haze. I've never felt so uncertain in my entire life but I know if I don't do this I will regret it," he began. " It's strange…I never thought I'd feel the range of emotions I do now."

" Show me a man with no fears and I'll show you a fool," she remarked thoughtfully.

" It's not just fear," he replied meeting her gaze intensely, causing her to look away.

" So you want to do this?" she asked carefully.

Juunanagou nodded. 

" We can begin now if you want. You'll have to give me your hands and open your mind to me. This will take some time," she informed him.

He offered his hands and she took them in her own, brushing her thumbs across the back of them. She felt him flinch and she chuckled softly.

" Just relax. You're going to have to trust me on this Juunana."

Pan saw him frown before she closed her eyes and set to work. She took a deep breath and gave a silent prayer. Detaching herself from the physical realm, she let herself find the right harmony and began to try to reach him. What she found was almost unrecognizable as human but she had expected this. His vibration would be incredibly different because of his transformation by Dr.Gero. Juunanagou was a unique being. Pan knew this would not be an easy task and continued to try to find a way inside. Her mind brushed along his softly and then finally felt herself allowed in slowly.

" Pan?" she heard him ask.

" I'm here Juunana. That didn't take me as long as I thought it would, you must've been helping me," she answered. 

" As much as I could I suppose."

She shielded herself to block out the emotions of his mind as best she could. One could only do so much if you were inside. Pan could still sense a bit of the stronger emotions in him: anger, fear and…sorrow? What was he sad about? While it was true the android had done things to be remorseful about, that wasn't the same thing. A profound sense of regret washed over her and she struggled to separate from his feelings. 

Gaining control once more she tried to navigate through the vast foreign landscape of his mind. The dark spots signaled areas less traveled and she investigated them further. It was sometimes hard to distinguish between repressed and lost memories. She accidentally stumbled upon his memories of being surgically altered and seeing three-fourths of his body being replaced by hardware for the first time. Shrieking in horror she drew back and tried to collect herself.

" Pan!" he called out in concern, having felt her trauma.

" I'm all right."

" What happened?" he asked.

" Um, nothing. I goofed a bit," she told him, trying to cover. 

Her answer seemed to satisfy him and she continued to search but with more caution this time. Finally Pan was able to find the childhood memories, buried deep beneath the nightmares of his teen years and programmed directives. She smiled in relief and telepathically alerted Juunanagou.

" I found them."

" You did? What happens now?"

" We'll help reopen them for you, but only you will be able to see and experience them. After I release them to you, I shall return to the physical realm and assist you from there," she explained. " I'm going to be honest with you, this will be hard. But don't be afraid of what it makes you feel."

" Feelings are overrated I'm beginning to think. Let's get this over with."

Pan guided his consciousness to them and unlocked the light of his earliest moments. She then withdrew to herself and began to hear the sound of the rain again. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting before her with a strained face, his hands now gripping hers tightly.

A quick overview or downloading of years of memories was an experience difficult to describe to people. In the beginning it starts as a quick slideshow with sound, rapidly moving chronologically and it isn't until days later that things sink in. Real "moments" and specific conversations were then accessible to the individual. The emotional and possibly physical reaction was strongest in the first few hours, that being the reason why she watched over him now.

His eyes remained closed while he let the memories flow, occasionally murmuring incoherently, laughing and wearing a myriad of expressions. Pan observed with interest and at the same time concern, taking note that he was beginning to speak more clearly now but still in fragments. 

" Mom…Dad, you both look so young...playing ball in the field…God that hurt…my cousin Billy, he's laughing at me and Juuhachi…no, **Karen**. My sister…she's smiling…" he trailed off, pain etched unmistakably across his face.

" Juunana it's all right," Pan said trying to reassure him.

Clenching his teeth, the battle began to fight back tears whether he was aware of it or not. The shoulders tensed and slumped forward trying to contain the torment, to keep from spilling out and losing himself all together. A small moan escaped his lips and Juunanagou shook his head from side to side.

" Don't fight it. Let it out," she encouraged, moving forward to cup his face with her hands.

He exhaled deeply and leaned into her touch as the initial tears began to flow down his cheeks. The strong body quaked as choked sobs soon followed.

Whispering soothingly to him, Pan wrapped her arms around the man and started to rock him gently. Instinctively he turned into her embrace and held on for dear life.

" I never knew she smiled so much…she was so happy…so happy," he cried against her.

Pan smoothed back his hair with one hand and continued to rock him, not answering.

" Why did this happen to me…why?" he carried on softly.

" I don't know Juunana," she answered sadly, pressing her cheek against the top of his head.

" I've been so foolish and now she'll never forgive me," Juunanagou muttered bitterly.

His words confused her but decided this was not the time to press and ask what he meant. She struggled to keep her own tears at bay, having been so moved by the level of anguish and despair that racked the body under her arms. Straightening up, Pan continued to rock Juunanagou till the tears began to subside.

Soon he became still and silent. The slow rise and fall of his chest was telltale sign that he had drifted off to sleep. Pan tilted her head to get a glimpse of the lowered long black eyelashes and relaxed face. 

Knowing full well that he was out for the count, she powered up so she could lift him and carried him to the spare bedroom. There she pulled back the covers and laid him down carefully, tucking him in tight. 

Pan sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep peacefully. Her hand reached out caressing the side of his face and pushed away a few idle strands of ebony hair that fell over his eyes.Surprisingly his skin was very warm and soft to her touch. She didn't know quite what she had expected but it unnerved her just the same. 

Life was still throwing her curveballs when she thought she was aware of every pitch. She'd been fighting it for quite some time, the attraction she felt toward this man. In terms of living the android was probably fifty years her senior yet from day one he had treated her fairly and equally. And to think she had once thought Trunks too old for her. But Juunana was different in so many ways. He was a brutally frank man and always called a spade a spade but his honesty was something you could count on. A severe distaste for boredom and need for fun had stayed with him from his early days. This resulted in the most interesting conversations between the two of them and Pan found she enjoyed his company more and more. The few times she had been able to get him to open up were counted as small victories. In the beginning her intentions were only those of friendship since romance held no interest for her. With everything she was trying to accomplish it would've only served as a giant distraction and she knew herself too well. Pan was not the kind of woman who loved casually. When someone touched her, which was rare, it was always deeply felt and unwavering. Unfortunately the knowledge of knowing how fickle and undependable human emotion was she never admitted her feelings to the object of her desire. People tended to be careless with the hearts of others and she knew hers would not stand up to much abuse. A lot of good all that caution did her, here she was by this man's side wishing she could be closer to him. 

Rising from the bed, she walked over to the other side of the room and dragged an armchair over the side of the bed. Pan snuggled into it, not wishing to leave him in the room alone. She turned her eyes to the sun that was making its way toward the west, resulting in the room being filled with a warm glow. Tonight would be a full moon, she suddenly remembered. Although humans were known to act strangely occasionally on the full moon, Saiyans were heavily influenced by it. Pan was an exception given her control and training but she wondered if the others would be affected much this evening. She barely gave the matter much thought before her exhaustion finally caught up to her and soon fell sound asleep.

**A/N**:Well this took too long to get out, work and school got in the way. I have a question for you guys. Should I put lemons in this or not? I'm not the most experienced writer for those so if I do, it won't be as graphic as some I've read here. Please let me know what you guys think.

__

** **

** **

****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

** **

** **

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I wanted to answer some of you on your comments…

No need to know- thanks for letting me know what you think and yes "uh oh", Trunks and a full moon! You'll see that he's in for a rude awakening…

Brandon- Let me state for the record that I am a T/P fan too ok? You'll probably see that t/p lemon down the road but in the second story arc since there are probably only 5 chapters of this one left. Their relationship is not going to come easily, at least the romantic one. There are going to be a lot of reasons for this because lets face it, both of them are adults with pasts and Pan has her reasons for being "wary" of him. (Which you'll find out later)

Li-Chan- I'm sorry for making you wait so long!A thousand apologies. But to reply to your comments: yep I bet this is confusing but stick with me. I veered off to deal with Pan's romance for a bit but I will get back to dealing with the main plot. I've only hinted at what she's up to concerning her projects. She's still trying to get a sense of what she wants to do. I'm a big Juunanagou lover so I had to put him in this fic, although he pretty much will only appear in this first half. 

Thanks for all your reviews again!

" **Love comes quietly…**

**but you know when it is there**

**because suddenly…**

**you are not alone anymore**

**and there is no sadness in you."**

Joan Walsh Anglund 

_" Janta…Janta…wake up. It's morning and the warriors are about to assemble!"_

_" Not again. What are you doing here Ahiga?"_

_" I'm here because you wanted some support. You asked me to accompany you remember?"_

_" Now I do. Damn it, why won't those fools leave me alone?"_

_" Because you've given yourself quite the reputation after all these years. What did you think would happen? Sooner or later you're going to have to choose…"_

__Pan's eyes flew open as she shot upright in the chair, her form trembling from the unexpected and disturbing memory. She waited a minute or two for her eyes to adjust to the darkness as her breathing slowed down. Clutching the arms of the chair she looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 1:15 am; she hadn't slept as long as she thought. 

A thin blanket had been wrapped around her while she had been asleep, most likely by the former occupant of the bed before her. It was empty now, covers in disarray and pillows tossed to the side. Deciding that she was sufficiently rested, Pan stretched and left the bedroom in search of her patient. 

Upon entering the living room, she caught sight of him sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. The dancing flames illuminated the otherwise dark room, scented by the aromas of smoked wood and brandy. It appeared that he hadn't needed assistance in finding the liquor cabinet. 

" Do you really think you should be drinking that so soon?" she asked him, referring to the bottle and glass in his hands as she approached. 

" Oh yes. This is quite necessary," he assured her dryly, refilling the glass.

Pan shook her head in resignation and sat down next to him. 

" Are you feeling better?" she asked.

" I think so. Things have become manageable now at least," he answered, falling silent for a minute or two before continuing. " That was the first time I ever cried."

She was unsure of what to say to him, stunned by his abrupt confession. What was it like to live so long without being able to or perhaps not needing to cry? It was something Pan couldn't begin to fathom. And how could words possibly comfort him at this point?

" Do you regret…?" she started to ask.

" No," Juunanagou interrupted her to answer, his voice full of certainty.

She breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful that she had not caused him any great injury. 

" I'm glad you're recovering so well. You had me very worried back there for a moment."

" Leave it to women to worry and fuss too much," he replied, grinning as she crossed her arms indignantly. " But thank you Pan. I owe you. Turning to people for help isn't something that comes easy for me," he admitted softly.

Pan nodded and looked back at the fire. Juunanagou followed her gaze and gave a small chuckle.

" I hope you don't mind," he said, jerking his head at the fireplace. " When I saw it I couldn't resist, it reminded me of a cabin I once had in the mountains. Of course it's a bit out of place to have a fire in August but I can't have one in my apartment," he explained. 

" It's very soothing," she observed, letting the light lead her into a small trance.

" And maybe just a bit helpful. The temperature seems to really drop out here when the sun goes down. You were shivering when I woke earlier so I covered you up."

Pan's face blushed in recollection and hoped the glow of the fire would mask her appearance. She suddenly was uncomfortably aware of how near his body was to her own. The interesting fact was that Juunanagou hadn't moved an inch since she came into the room. It was her own doing by sitting down that had put her so close. Now Pan was beginning to question whether she was as immune to the full moon as she had once believed. Most Saiyans would be sex crazed from being "in heat" and although she wasn't at that point, she was feeling far from normal. But maybe this is just what happens when you're in close proximity with a handsome man. God, what am I saying…she questioned. Had it really been so long? Had it gotten to the point that she couldn't just recognize romantic feelings for what they were? The last time she had felt anything remotely like it was seven years ago. It had been far too long.

A hand gently came to rest on her shoulder, startling her.

"I was going to ask if you were ok but I didn't mean to scare you. You're rather jumpy Pan, maybe you need this more than I do," he chuckled, pushing an empty glass towards her and filling it.

She blinked, looked down at the glass and then back up at him.

" On second thought…" he said noticing her confused expression. " Maybe not."

Her hand reached down and took the glass, lifting it under her nose to smell. Juunanagou had caught her off guard and it had taken her a few moments to catch up. The puzzling thoughts in her mind now made the brandy very appealing. 

" I was wondering when you'd get some manners and offer me some of my own liquor," she scolded.

He smirked mischievously at her and raised a dark eyebrow.

" You should know better than to expect that from a scoundrel like me," he replied.

Pan rolled her eyes. " Oh yes, that's right. I forgot I was sitting with an evil android," she said sarcastically, draining her glass.

Juunanagou nodded, his smirk growing to a broad grin.

" You forgot 'devilishly handsome' in that evil android part. Look at you downing that glass so fast, I never took you for a drinker Pan," he said amusingly.

" There's a lot of things you don't know about me Juunana," she muttered irritably, glancing sideways at him.

" I know only what you let me," he said gently, holding her eyes with his piercing blue ones.

Pan cringed inside as she let herself gaze back at him for a few minutes, unable to look away. Finally she mustered the will to be angry with him for the nerve he had shown. 

" What a hypocrite you are saying that to me! As if you're not always keeping people at bay with your whole distant, wounded, untrusting man thing," she said angrily.

" The difference Pan, is that I make it clear that I don't want to let people near me. You on the other hand, play nice and get everyone else to open up to you but rarely offer much of yourself," he said calmly.

" How can you say that? Everything I do is nearly for the sake of others! They're the ones who come to me needing the time, help, advice and care. I've always been honest and open with everyone I meet. I don't have anything to hide," she stated.

" Just your heart."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain as if he'd slapped her.

" You're not kind," she remarked, her voice full of emotion.

Juunanagou leaned forward and looked at her intently.

" I'm honest. You've helped me a great deal and I wish I could help you somehow. I see something in you that I used to see inside myself. Just a small piece, I'm not about to draw huge parallels between the two of us. I know that you're a good person but we both keep our hearts closed for fear of rejection and hurt. Don't give into it Pan. I'm speaking from experience and believe me, you don't want that kind of solitude."

The weight of his words was nearly impossible to bear. Juunanagou had struck a chord deep within her. Had she been so transparent? Her mind screamed at her to tell him he was completely wrong about her. His unexpected insight into her was not welcomed, not when it pertained to her innermost fears. She had seen her love ignored and unreturned once before and now it was happening all over again. It was clear that Juunanagou merely wanted to help her. Perhaps he even pitied her. Pan felt like such a fool and wanted to crawl under a rock.

" Pan? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, worried by the inner turmoil he could see in her eyes. The strained features of her face told him that he had hit a nerve somehow.

" I can't deal with this," she sighed, starting to get up.

Juunanagou looked up at her departing form and made a motion to start to follow her.

" Don't leave like this. I said what I said because I care. I want to be your friend Pan."

The golden eyes that gazed down at him now had an unearthly aloofness about them.

" I have enough _friends _Juunana," she replied coolly, turning to walk away.

" Where are you going?" he demanded to know in frustration, getting up.

" Away. From this, from you," she managed to answer, trying to wipe away the tears of her embarrassment.

" No. Deal with this now. What's bothering you?" he asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her gently over to him.

She avoided looking at his face, unwilling to let him catch a glimpse of the agony she was feeling. It was almost as if he was daring her to admit everything. Pan wanted him so badly and he was making this so hard. Well if the bastard wanted an answer so much then she would oblige him, whether he liked the outcome or not. 

" My feelings," she breathed in response.

His hand came under her chin to tilt her face up so that he could see her. Juunanagou's brows lifted in concern as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

" What about them?" he probed quietly. 

" This," she said leaning in, brushing her lips against his own. 

He did nothing at first, stiffening slightly as she kissed him but soon his hands began to guide her closer to his body and he was returning the kiss fervently. One hand grasped her soft hair at the back of her head roughly while the other held her against him at the small of her back.

Pan had moved purely on instinct and now she was unable to think straight, overwhelmed by the sensations that she was experiencing. His warms lips tasted of brandy and he smelled of the summer rain and fire, mixed with his own natural scent. In this moment all she knew was this man, utterly aware of his every movement, sound and touch. Reaching up and running her fingers through his silky dark hair, she explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue, allowing him to do the same to her. Pure joy surged through her as she felt his desperation and strong desire for her. She hadn't imagined things after all; he had wanted her.

They clung to one another as if each needed the other to help keep them standing, the passion rising every passing minute. And then suddenly Juunanagou pushed her away, his eyes filled with horror as it dawned on him at what had just happened.

" Juunana?" Pan asked confusedly, taking a step towards him.

He took a step back and glanced at her warily.

" I'm sorry but this can't happen," he said miserably.

Her whole body went numb at the sound of his words. Two seconds ago he had her in an embrace that she had longed for all her life and now his eyes were telling her that it was only one thing: a mistake. Pan wouldn't accept that, she could tell he was uncertain and the sorrow that had surrounded him before at times now hung over them like a dark cloud. 

" What do you mean? You kissed me back and for quite awhile I might add. Obviously you feel something too," she challenged.

" It doesn't matter. I can't be what you want or what you need."

" I just want _you_. Just as you are Juunana and nothing else," Pan said trying to reassure him.

" _Don't_ look at me like that," he warned her in a low defensive tone.

Pan stepped back a little, startled by his sudden change in mood.

" Look like what?" she asked nervously, growing uncomfortable by every passing second.

" With those eyes…gorgeous golden eyes. You look at me and I feel like you can see right inside me," he replied grimly.

" Juunana why are you doing this? Why are you fighting us? I know I'm not wrong about you, you care for me just as much as I care about you!"

He turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair absently.

" I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean for this to happen or for you to be hurt. I think I should leave," he sighed.

There was no way she was going to let him leave things as they were. Her heart told her that he was doing this reluctantly and that he was hiding something from her. Besides, she was never one to back down when her temper had risen.

" You're not leaving till you admit to me that you felt something back there damn it! Do you really dislike me so much? What's wrong with me?" she asked frantically, starting to cry.

Juunanagou glanced over his shoulder frowning and strode back over to hug her tightly.

" There is nothing wrong with you. You are a passionate and pure woman. Please don't let this evening ruin this spirit of yours that I love so much," he said softly against her hair.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away to look up at him.

" Then you…?" she started to ask.

" I love you but without hope," Juunanagou told her sadly.

Pan gazed up at him perplexed, unable to discern his meaning. She ran a comforting hand along his right arm to coax a better explanation out of him.

" I don't understand Juunana. If we feel the same way then why can't we be together?"

" Because I'm dying Pan."

_____________________________________________________

Bra slowly floated back to the conscious world, opening her eyes slowly as she let out a pleasant sigh of contentment. She felt positively fabulous, well rested and very happy. It must've been hanging out all night with Goten she realized. Although things were hazy, she remembered having a good time with him. Unfortunately she would probably have a hell of a hangover in the morning as a result. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her, which read that it was only 2:30 am.Plenty of more time to sleep, she thought lazily. Bra stretched her arms and yawned and began to turn on her side when she heard a low grunt and a pair of large arms wrap around her. Her eyes flashed back open and look over her shoulder quickly. " Oh my God," she moaned, hiding her face in the pillow.

____________________________________________________

The room was deathly still and silent, the only sound to be heard was the faint crackling of the fire in the background. Pan couldn't hear it; she couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her stricken heart. She raised her hands and gripped the back of her neck, closing her eyes while trying to get a hold of herself. 

" You're dying?" she asked as she sank to her knees.

" Yes," he replied sincerely, kneeling down in front of her.

" What…how?"

Juunanagou's eyes wandered to the fire and breathed a heavy sigh.

" By my own stupidity. I tried to change my fate and now I'm paying the price for it," he answered, lowering his head. " I had finally reached the point where I got fed up with being stuck at seventeen forever. My life was stagnant and empty. I was nearly seventy years old and couldn't look back favorably at what I had done with my time. I thought that perhaps if I could age like everyone else, I would get a sense of my own mortality and care about things more."

Pan listened to him speak, still in shock by what he had revealed to her.

" So I gathered the dragonballs," he continued. " I asked the dragon to grant my body the ability to age like normal humans. Unfortunately later on I realized my mistake. I was plagued by random pains and sickness soon afterwards and went to see Bulma Briefs. She informed me that my human cells were attempting to rapidly catch up to my present age and were at war with my inorganic parts. This conflict would result in my appearance aging quicker than the norm and the breakdown of my body."

" Can't we summon the dragon again? Have him reverse your wish!" Pan encouraged with a bit of hope.

Juunanagou shook his head. " I tried. When I asked him, the dragon said he couldn't reverse it because he had set in motion a natural process. In a sense you could say I am dying of old age."

" Oh Juunana, what about wishing for immortality?"

His pained eyes met hers and he rested a hand on her knee.

" I had that and it didn't make me happy. But these past five years I've done more living than I have ever before. I've come to terms with it Pan. Don't cry for me, believe it or not I think it's been the making of me rather than the undoing," he said gently.

Pan wiped away her tears and sniffled. 

" Don't cry…what a joke. I can't help it. So this is why you look thirty now? And what about your sister?" she asked.

" Yes, within the past five years I've gained about thirteen in appearance. My body will probably give out long before I look fifty though from the stress. As for my sister…when she found out what I had done she went into a rage. Juuhachi couldn't understand why I wanted to age or change myself. S-she won't speak to me now at all," he stammered. " Do you know how hard that is? To be cut off from one of the most important people in your life?"

Pan nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around him.

" It's happening right now," she spoke against his shoulder.

Juunanagou turned his head to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

" Your whole life is before you. You deserve someone better," he whispered.

She started to cry again and shook her head.

" No, you're so wrong. Don't pretend to know what I deserve. The way that this world works I could very well die before you by some freak accident. It's just how things are because nearly everything is an uncertainty. But right here, right now one of the few things I am sure of is _you_. Juunana I don't care if it's for three hours or two hundred years, I just want to be with you."

He drew her closer to kiss her forehead before hugging her fiercely. 

" Why do I have the feeling that you're going to regret those words?" he mused with touch of humor in his voice. " Not that I mind them of course, I'm delighted as all hell."

Pan laughed against his neck lightly. 

" We shouldn't be afraid of this kind of happiness. I'm here willing to meet you halfway, so what do you say?" she asked him.

She felt him start to kiss her neck tenderly, trailing upwards till finally reaching her lips where he took possession of her mouth. It was clear that he didn't need words to help convey his answer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed against him returning his kiss as they lay back on the floor. He reached up under her shirt and ran his fingertips along her back before settling them at her waist to hold her. 

" I just want you to remember one thing," he said as he rolled over on top of her.

" What's that?" she questioned, smiling up at him while trying to keep from giggling.

" That I gave you plenty of ' outs' back there," Juunanagou answered, caressing her face gently.

Pan couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. " Duly noted but as you can see I wasn't looking for any."

The blue eyes twinkled down at her as his hands slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

" True, although I'll never understand why," he replied before kissing her again with heightened passion. 

" Idiot," she murmured to him after they broke the kiss to catch their breath. " It's because you _do _understand."

" Damn" he grumbled as he kissed her neck. " And here I was hoping you were just interested in taking advantage of me."

She feigned taking offense and punched him playfully; feeling so completely at ease now after all that had been said. Juunanagou was with her, above her, and all around her filling the neglected space in her heart. Alone was no longer a word she had to associate with herself. Whatever happened from now on, there would be two of them to face it.

_______________________________________________________ 

Trunks tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, growling in frustration. There would be no rest for him tonight, not while his thoughts were filled with _her_. Every time his eyes closed, he still saw her beautiful smile and his ears could hear her laughter. 

Dealing with a full moon was nothing new to him but his father's recent meddling had made it ten times more impossible to handle. Vegeta had broached a subject that he frequently tried to avoid even thinking about. But because Vegeta had voiced his opinion and guessed at his son's sentiments correctly, all Trunks could do now was give full attention to them, whether he wished it or not. His body ached for her presence and was filled with a lustful desire to possess her. Pan…

His head jerked up to look out the window, his eyes gleaming with an alert fierceness. The ghostly moon hovered above in the dark sky, cloaked partially by ethereal drawn out clouds. It tightened its hold over him, slowly letting its power pulse inside his veins and commenced to beat in time with his heart. Once again another connection was made, renewing a primal custom that had begun eons ago on a planet now long dead. 

Trunks stood before his open window with his eyes closed, letting the sensation flow through him. So this is what he had been fighting for so many years…resisting something that now felt completely natural and right. The Saiyan fire burning inside him called for a connection this time, not for battle. He had been denied too long the experience of the bond. Although he had cared for his former wife, Trunks knew he hadn't been bonded to her. His father had explained to him once what was involved and it wasn't something they had shared. 

How time flew by, it seemed like only yesterday that he had stood with Goten over Pan's cradle to see the newborn daughter of Gohan. He'd been allowed to hold her and everyone had laughed when she squeezed his finger tightly with her tiny hand making the fourteen yr old boy wince. It was love from that moment on; he adored the girl in everyway treating her like a favored little sister. Goten was his best buddy but Pan was his best friend, there was a difference between the two. When had the little scrapper become such an amazing woman? She had returned from her travels all grown up on him. Over the years she had teased, fought with, listened to and loved him. But he didn't want her love anymore, at least not the kind she offered. Trunks wanted more than friendship from her.

What could he say to her? For all he knew she would be infuriated with him for wanting more than she was willing to give. Pan confided a great deal to him and had always maintained a distrustful opinion on love when it concerned herself. Was there a way to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her? He had to make her understand. 

Trunks took to the sky and started for Pan's home. If he didn't confront his feelings now, he would regret it. Gentle moonbeams provided sufficient light to show the way as if to encourage him. All he knew is that if he couldn't be with her, he would be a lost man. His life would continue to remain half empty until he learned whether or not she felt the same way. 

" Please let her love me," he prayed softly to the wind.

____________________________________________________________

Pan stretched out like a cat across the rumpled blankets lain on the floor in front of the fireplace. Turning her head she saw Juunanagou watching her with interest, propped up on one elbow.

" You've the loveliest skin," he said softly, running his hand across her smooth stomach. 

It had been a couple of years since she rid herself of inhibitions regarding her naked body. Pan considered the natural form beautiful and only showed reservations of being nude when it concerned someone else. Of course for this person she had shed her clothes tonight quickly and willingly.

She smiled at him and folded her arms behind her head.

" If you say so. I do have a few small scars here and there," she pointed out.

He shrugged as if that were of little importance.

" They show that you've really lived. That makes you even more appealing to me. Besides, you never were one to worry about breaking a nail," he observed.

" You're right about that," she admitted, watching the light of the fire flicker across her body.

Pan then turned her eyes back to those of her lover, who still gazed at her. He was an amazingly attractive man, even more so now. The muscles of his body were well defined but lean which kept him from looking too bulky like most warriors. Juunanagou always had a cool predatory air about him that at times reminded her of Vegeta. In fact when he was younger he had a great deal in common with the Saiyan prince, both were cocky, full of pride and determined to prove they were the strongest fighter. The similarities now were few if any. Juunanagou had grown and become his own man through his experiences. It was hard to believe that such a powerful body was now dying.

The light blue eyes clouded with hunger once more as he leaned in and kissed her. She ran her fingertips down his broad shoulders as she kissed him back and wished that he'd never stop. Suddenly feeling his urgency as he pulled her closer to him, she laughed and rested her hands against his chest.

" Oh no, we've done it four times and I am much too sore," she said crossly. 

Juunanagou pouted and scooted back down her body to take a nipple in his mouth.

Pan moaned slightly as his warm mouth closed over it, letting his tongue circle slowly. She managed to get a handful of his hair and tugged at it.

" Where is all this famous Saiyan stamina I was looking forward to?" he asked with a broad grin. This question earned him another yank of his hair. " Ow," he complained.

" It's here but I have to get up early. I need sleep you bum," she replied. 

He sighed and laid his head down on her chest.

" Vegeta again?" 

" Yes, first thing in the morning."

Juunanagou then sat up and gathered her in his arms, her back resting against his chest. 

" Just what do you get out of that whole arrangement?" 

" The Saiyan culture. I'm having him write down everything he knows, the language, writing, theology, values, traditions, architecture, etc. Any small detail is important for this sort of thing," she answered.

" Pretty tall order if you ask me. Having to record the culture of your dead people," he commented.

Pan gave a small nod. 

" He doesn't show it of course but I'm sure it's hard for him. But then my concern for Vegeta pretty much fades when he's pounding on me in the gravity room. That's his way of getting me back for making him do a task that is beneath him," she chuckled. 

" You're only a fourth Saiyan Pan. Why do you care so much about their customs?"

" I don't want a whole world's memory doomed to obscurity. Granted the Saiyans weren't angels but they weren't always in the service of Frieza. They were a proud warrior people who had such a rich culture I'm realizing. No one remembers Tulanti except me Juunana. I want to honor Mogiri's people and prevent the Saiyans from ending up like that."

" But the only living Saiyans besides Vegeta are half-breeds."

Pan was quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

" I'm not so sure hon," she said quietly.

Juunanagou leaned his head forward to get a glimpse of her face.

" What do you mean-oh bloody hell," he grumbled as he heard the doorbell ring just then.

Pan looked around for her clothes but couldn't find them.

" Where did you toss my clothes?" she asked looking under the couch.

" Don't worry I'll get the door," Juunanagou told her, pulling on his jeans. " Who in the world would be ringing your doorbell at this hour?"

She shrugged as she found his large gray t-shirt and decided to put it on.

" Sometimes people get car trouble down the road. That's probably what it is," she explained, lifting a blanket.

Juunanagou stood up and left the room walking down the hallway.

Pan stood up and realized that the t-shirt came down to the middle of her thighs, covering her sufficiently enough. She heard Juunanagou open the door and went to go catch up with him.

" Juunana? Who is it?" she called down the hallway.

No answer came as she walked into the foyer, the doorway coming into view. She saw Juunanagou standing there very still, holding the door open.

" Juu who's-" she stopped as the visitor came into view.

It was Trunks.

A/N: Ok don't kill me; I was super sick this week. That's why this thing took forever to get out. Please r/r!

__


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Originally I had an explanation fully written out here as to why this fic hadn't been updated in quite some time but after these past months it really seems extremely unimportant wouldn't you agree? Comments to reviewers follow this chapter. I'll leave you all with a quote from an extremely wise soul who's gentle words always remain a source of comfort to me.

                                    " When I despair, I remember that all through 

                                     **history the way of truth and love have always won.**

**                                     There have been tyrants, and murderers, and for a**

**                                     time** **they can seem invincible but in the end they**

**                                     they always fall. Think of it…always."**

**                                                            Mahatma Ghandi**  

Chapter 15 

            The full moon continued its journey in the black of night; he could feel its gaze boring heavily into his back. There was not a sound to be heard in the air and the stillness emitted a feeling of dread. A cold breeze blew through, whipping his lavender hair about but he felt nothing because his whole body had suddenly just gone numb. 

            He stared at the familiar man before him for a minute and then let his eyes wander to the female who had walked up beside him. This couldn't be happening…he must still be asleep; it had to be a nightmare. What the hell was _he _doing here anyway? The pale blue eyes that gazed back at him revealed nothing. She, on the other hand, looked at him curiously with a touch of confusion in her expression.

            " Trunks?" she asked.

            It was then that he noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt too large to be her own. He almost gagged when he sniffed from where he stood, having realized the android's scent was all over her. How could she? With _him_?? The traumatic shock of this discovery plunged his mind into chaos. The Saiyan in him demanded that this man be torn limb from limb. Utter and total destruction should be the android's fate for defiling his chosen future mate. But technically he had no prior claim to her and the sad reality began to sink in…he was too late. He had delayed in acting and now had been beaten to the prize. She laid with another now. The golden eyes looked at him questioningly and he averted his own as he felt his heart breaking. Fighting would be pointless now, he could feel the pain searing in his chest and his breath coming up short. His human half, which usually ruled him much to his father's disgust, broke through to the surface bringing with it logic and reasoning. He suppressed the Saiyan instincts to attack for this was not Vegeta-sei. She was a free woman and had every right to choose whomever she wanted. Inside he was crying…he had to react and he had but two options. Trunks chose flight.

            " I'm sorry," he mumbled before he leapt into the sky and flew away.

            " Trunks!" Pan called after him, her words unheeded. " Damnit."

            She ran back inside, grabbed a pair of shorts from her room and dashed back to the doorway.

            " I have to go talk to him. He looked really wierded out," she explained while tying the drawstring of her shorts.

            Juunanagou nodded silently and gathered her in his arms.

            " Thank you," Pan said gratefully, gazing up at him with a smile.

            He reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

            " Take your time. I'll be here when you get back," he told her. 

            She quickly kissed him goodbye and then lifted into the air, watching her home fade away in the distance. Pan closed her eyes and focused to get a lock on Trunks's ki. It took only seconds as it was made clear that he was making no effort to mask himself by the way his ki was pulsing like a strong beacon. If she didn't know better it seemed like he was in a rage. But why would he be so angry? It didn't make any sense. True, she wished Trunks hadn't found out about her and Juunanagou for the first time the way he had.  Telling him one on one would've been much more preferable but there was nothing she could do to change that now.  Increasing her speed, she skimmed over the trees and cut straight up into the clouds after her friend. He flew directly ahead, not bothering to acknowledge her presence when she finally caught up with him.

            " Hey," she said, glancing at him nervously.

            His eyes remained focused on the horizon as he suddenly banked left sharply in an effort to lose her. Pan heaved a heavy sigh and gave chase. The pair commenced their complex aerial maneuvers in the dark sky; the nocturnal dance among the clouds a performance not for mortal eyes but for the lone celestial body that hung in the stars. 

            Pan's calls to him fell on deaf ears repeatedly thus quickly making her tire of the game. She knew well enough that it was a game, even if she wasn't sure of its nature. It didn't matter…she would let him give it a name. Anticipating his next move she dived in front of him arms outstretched and was able to make him pause. 

            " Trunks! Will you stop??" she screamed.

            The hard face softened for a moment as it looked upon her but the cold scowl returned quickly. He descended to the ground without a word, folding his arms and refusing to look at her. 

            " What is wrong with you?" Pan asked, quite bewildered by him. She rested her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath awaiting his answer.

            " I could ask you the same thing," he muttered quietly but loud enough that her Saiyan hearing was able to catch it. 

            Pan frowned slightly and patiently waited for his real answer.

            " Nothing's wrong," he replied sharply, his blue eyes glaring at her.

            " Oh yes, everything is just peachy," she said dryly. " That's why we're both out here in the middle of nowhere at some ridiculous hour. Get real Trunks, you can't bullshit me…this is me you're talking to, its Pan."

            " Are you? I'm not so sure right now," he growled.

            " Now what is that supposed to mean?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

            " You tell me! I come over to talk to you and find out that you're sleeping with that THING!" Trunks yelled while clenching his fists. 

            " He's a man not a thing and you know damn well that he has a name so I suggest you use it," she reminded him with a low fierceness in her tone.

            Trunks's face fell a bit as he saw her begin to defend the android.

            " How could you do such a thing? Think of who he is and what he's done. He wanted to kill your Grandfather!" Trunks argued.

            Pan rolled her eyes. " This coming from the son of Vegeta. That was a long time ago! Decades even! Juunana is a different person just like his sister is now. I can't believe you're talking about him like this…he's your right hand man at work after all!"

            Trunks snorted and looked up at the clouds.

            " Your point?" he asked.

            " My point being that you decided he could be trusted and that you enjoyed working with him," she answered irritably.

            " That doesn't mean I want him sleeping with my best friend!" he screamed furiously as his body suddenly started to glow.

            Pan felt the ground tremble from his anger and braced her legs to stay on her feet.

He was so upset…why? Was he that protective of her? As much as she hated it he had always treated her like a little sister when they were younger but she had thought their friendship had changed to being more like one of equals. Part of her was deeply resentful towards him for not being happy for her. Was she supposed to be alone for the rest of her life and not experience love?  Whether Trunks meant well or not, she didn't need this behavior from him…she already had a father.

            " We don't need your permission!" she yelled back, her anger starting to stir within her.

            He bristled at her words and bared his teeth. So much pain…couldn't she see how much she was hurting him? No, she had no way of knowing because he had never even hinted at the depth of his feelings for her. Beads of sweat appeared on his body as he tried to control the rage that burned inside of him. Trunks had to remain calm if he was going to see if there was any hope for him.

            " How do you know he's not using you?" he questioned callously.

            " He said he loves me Trunks," she replied.

            His ki started to rise slowly once more.

            " And what? You'll just fuck any guy who tells you he loves you?" he challenged hotly without thinking, regretting the words as soon as they escaped his lips.

            Pan's face fell, her bottom lip starting to quiver as her eyes went wide with shock. He had never spoken to her like that before.

            Trunks wished he could take back his words as he saw her expression. He had gone too far this time and she didn't deserve this. An apology was on the tip of his tongue when he saw her face darken and the golden eyes begin to narrow at him. Suddenly he felt very afraid.

            " Oh no," she told him vehemently. " YOU don't get to judge me. YOU, who's screwed more girls than I dare to count!" 

            He felt the sting in her words and winced inwardly. So she did resent him for that after all, he had a feeling she always had. Unfortunately there was very little he could do about his past now. Trunks gazed at her longingly wishing he could make everything right between them somehow.

            " I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head. " You're right of course."

            Pan frowned in frustration at how hard she had to work to try to stay angry with him. Already her anger was swiftly dissipating…curse him. 

            " Look I'm sorry if this is hard for you to swallow but you're going to have to get used to it Trunks. I know you're not totally to blame for this behavior though, that full moon is dishing out some heavy duty rays," she said pointing upwards.

            He couldn't help but smirk at her sudden display of naiveté. Pan really had no idea he was jealous. She just assumed he was aggressive and overprotective. That being said it was becoming clear just how far out of the running he truly was. Trunks's heart sank as he saw how hard the climb would be to attain her heart. 

            Pan slowly closed the distance between them and searched his eyes. Eyes that she had loved all her life, a deep Caribbean blue that always held such passion and playfulness. The familiar soul that rested beyond them was something she would always be connected to until the end of time. 

            " I know that you're in shock about this. I wanted to tell you one on one and explain everything later this week when I was ready. Even I'm still trying to sort things out, " she spoke softly.

            " Do you love him?" Trunks asked hesitantly, afraid of what she might say. 

            " Yes, I believe so," she replied immediately, startled by the certainty in her own voice.

            And there it was. She had confirmed his worst fears but regardless he had to know her answer. Had she said no or given him the idea that she was unsure he would have tried to make this young woman his own. But now the door of opportunity was fully locked and barred.

            Pan noticed the length of his silence and fought the desire to reach in and see what he was thinking. Trunks had never been straightforward like his father and it always frustrated her to no end. At least with Vegeta you knew where you stood. She didn't like the distance she felt between them even though they stood only a foot apart.

            " I know better than to ask you to accept the two of us at this time. Hopefully in the future you'll be able to see this in a different light…"

            Don't count on it, he thought.

            " But Trunks I wish you could understand. He makes me so happy! Juunana challenges me and knows the real me…"

            I know you too…

            " Remember all those silly talks we had? There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to remain alone and play the part of the spinster. Of course you knew better, you always did but I couldn't see that. So can't you see how much it hurts that when I finally do find love you can't be understanding about it?"

            I'm sorry Panny…

            " You are my best friend; you mean the world to me. I'll apologize if I have to for following my heart! But I need understanding from you! Please understand," she pleaded.

            He looked past her shoulder completely lost in his thoughts. She was tearing him apart…didn't she know what she was asking of him? Go ahead, step aside and let another make her happy. Let him have that joy of waking up everyday to her and knowing her love. Allow her to moan another's name…

            " Please understand," Pan repeated, disconcerted by his lack of response.         

            Trunks let his eyes return to her gradually; quietly coming to the conclusion that she had never looked lovelier than she did now in that absurdly large t-shirt and her hair all tousled, highlighted by gentle moonlight. The twin golden orbs pleaded with him silently, occasionally showing flickers of confusion and distress. 

            " Please understand," she now begged more forcefully in a desperate tone. 

            Pan looked away as she asked, unable to look at him anymore. Her eyes found the ground as she grew scared and reached her breaking point. He wasn't going to try to empathize with her at all it seemed. She clenched her fists and shivered slightly. 

Suddenly she felt his arms grab and crush her against him in an unyielding embrace.  Pan's breath caught for a moment, so startled was she by this unexpected hug. She attempted to turn her head to get a look at him but his head hung forward out of her line of sight. With a small sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder, facing his neck to breathe in his familiar scent. Gently her arms came forward and squeezed him softly back, resting just under his own.  His body was like a furnace, almost giving off waves of heat. Instinctively she snuggled closer to the warmth.

            Trunks felt her hug him back and closed his eyes. He turned and buried his face in her hair, loving the silky feel of it against his skin. All the while his stomach was becoming increasingly upset and a cruel migraine tore through his skull. So this is what trying to let go feels like, he thought miserably. Reluctantly he released his hold on her and drew back just enough to be able to look upon her. 

            Pan saw his face relax and relinquish its hard lines. The deep blue eyes were filled with pain as they returned her gaze making her uncomfortable. It also made her think. Was she asking such a terrible thing of him? Instantly she felt a twinge of guilt and searched inside herself for the source of it. Why did she feel so unfaithful? Quickly her pride reminded her that she was not meant to remain a love-struck puppy for the rest of her years. Pan gave a mental nod to this and was ready to get on with her life. 

            " It's impossible to get you to change your mind once you're set on something," Trunks commented quietly.

            " Well, the likelihood is about as high as Vegeta calling you Trunks instead of Brat," she replied with a small smirk.

            " I hear it's a Saiyan thing, his father called him the same thing but I think that was because they had the same first name," he explained while grinning.

            " That doesn't say much about you considering it's only your middle name."

            Trunks scratched the side of his face and nodded.

            " No it doesn't. I guess I just am one," he concluded with slight amusement.

            " Trunks…are we ok?" she asked anxiously.

            " Yeah Pan," he answered sounding a bit defeated and tired. " I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

            " I know. We all say things we don't mean at one time or another," she said.

            " And I promise not to beat up any of your boyfriends," he vowed, one side of his mouth slightly curling up. " For now at least."

            Pan laughed softly and smiled at him genuinely.

            " Well if the need arises for that I'll make sure to hand them over to you after I'm done with them," she said, cracking her knuckles to help convey her meaning.

            " It's late, I better get going," he said as he turned to look up at the moon.

            Pan nodded and rubbed the sides of her arms. She felt a warm hand brush the side of her cheek and raised her eyes to find him looking intently at her.

            " I just want you to be happy Panny," he said, giving her a feeling a déjà vu. It was over 7 years ago that she had said nearly the same thing to him in the doorway of her parents' home. At the time she was saying goodbye in her own way to an unknowing Trunks, about to begin her personal journey. Did his words have the same underlying meaning? Was he saying goodbye to her?

            She came out of her thoughts to realize that she was now alone. Trunks was nowhere in sight, his ki signature faint and far away. Pan let her legs give way slowly and collapsed to the ground feeling extremely fatigued. Often she found emotional and mental strain much harder to bear than physical. If you did not have a sound mind, you had nothing. The soft chirping of nearby birds told her that sunrise was not as far off as she'd hoped it was. Vegeta was going to wipe the floor with her in a few hours…oh happy day.

            With a small groan she rose to her feet and took to the sky. The trip home flew by quickly and before she knew it she was finally inside her bedroom ready to crash. Pan smiled when she saw the sleeping form of Juunanagou in her bed, blissfully unaware of her presence. She crouched down to his side of the bed, resting her head on folded arms by the edge as she watched him sleep. His chest rose up and down, slowly and steadily, signifying a deep sleep. He was the portrait of contentment and peace; she could not help but think that he looked like satisfied little boy who hadn't a care in the world. 

            Sliding her shorts off she soon joined him under the covers and lost the t-shirt as she did so. She cuddled up beside him and stroked his bare chest, feeling the well-knit muscles beneath her fingertips. As if sensing her company, Juunanagou began to stir and turned towards her while murmuring something unintelligible. 

            Her consciousness slowly drifted off to the realm of Morpheus, leaving behind the questions, doubts and stress of the evening. With Juunanagou beside her she felt at ease and wholly accepted. She was truly happy.

            _" You have an uncanny way of delaying the inevitable…did I ever tell you that?"_ a voice whispered in her mind. 

                   ___________________________________________________

            " What is this a joke?!" roared Vegeta from the other side of the chamber.         

            Pan didn't bother to answer him right away, as she was too busy peeling her body off the blood-smeared floor. She felt around the inside of her mouth, pleased to discover that all her teeth were still there and intact. Slowly getting to her feet she eyed the fuming golden Prince who was growing more impatient by the minute waiting for an answer. 

            " You try functioning on two hours of sleep," she said.

            Their session so far had consisted entirely of Vegeta kicking the almighty crap out of her with relative ease.  Unfortunately it was her own fault and she knew something like this would happen. If her body became out of synch her Tulantian abilities became unreliable and having to rely on her pure Saiyan strength, she was no match for Vegeta. 

            " So little Pan needs her eight hours of rest or she just falls apart hmmm?" he sneered, folding his arms. " A true warrior can push the limits of their body's ability and needs!"

            Pan merely shrugged. " Not much I can do about it, it's always been this way. If I can't synch and get a good harmony I'm worthless," she explained.

            " That is most certainly what you are. You've wasted my time this morning and your performance has been unacceptable," he replied, dropping his fighting stance.

            " I apologize my Prince," Pan said knowing full well how disappointed he was in her. Vegeta hated it when his opponents did not give it their all and demanded that they always be at the top of their game. He probably took no joy from his easy victory today. 

Well, at least not too much.

            His back was turned to her now as he began to work on his form alone, going through various attacks and defense maneuvers. She watched him as she grabbed her towel from its hook and patted her face dry. Such fluid grace…a dignified lethal quality had always been a part of Vegeta's fighting style. In that he surpassed all other fighters, having the skill of exercising great power while maintaining an appearance of feral elegance. Perhaps it was because he was royalty that he let his enormous pride play a factor in all that he did. After all, wasn't that all that he had left?

" Can I ask you a question," she stated more than asked while changing her shoes.

Vegeta paused for a moment and glanced sideways at her, saying nothing. Knowing this was as close as a 'yes' as she would get Pan decided to press on.        

" Do you mourn your planet or your former position, Prince?" she asked.

He scowled at her and snorted.

"  Are you trying to insult me woman?" he snarled.

Pan shook her head and smiled gently.

" What I meant was, what is it that you miss most? Was it the station you held                                       as a member of the royal family and wielding power over the masses? Or is it the people themselves, your society and culture that you miss?"

            Vegeta's obsidian eyes grew distant as he contemplated her question. His face slowly hardened and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. The Saiyan warrior stood perfectly still and gazed down at his gloved hands before curling them into tight fists.

            " I mourn for Vegeta-sei's potential and it's future," he spoke suddenly in a rough voice. " Never will it be able to realize a future without the Cold Empire and utilize its strength for the benefit of its people. I mourn for the chance I might have had to lead them to greater glory."

            Pan carefully edged over to a nearby bench to sit, surprised by Vegeta's raw and heartfelt declaration.

            " Bred and raised to be a leader of people, it was my sole function and purpose in life. And then in a blink of an eye my entire meaning was stolen from me. No longer could I race the Plains of Kharok or plunge into the Besd. My people, the soul of the planet, were gone leaving me alone to avenge them and even that was stolen from me by a bastard who held no pride or love for his heritage."

            " Can you really blame him? After defending his family and friends against attacks from his own people, I doubt he was interested all that much to start waving the flag. That sort of thing doesn't inspire loyalty or patriotism," Pan remarked calmly, leaning back against the wall.

            " I could care less what inspires that fool. It makes no sense to even discuss the dead. If Kakkarott does find his way back to the world of the living somehow, I will deal with him then accordingly," Vegeta said in a tone Pan had designated as his "punisher voice". His eyes moved over her in an arrogant but wary manner, trying to discern the reason for her earlier question.

            " Well, I was just thinking," Pan answered, grinning slightly when she saw him scowl at her for knowing what he was wondering. " Nothing significant mind you…just more of entertaining the thought of a what-if: That if Vegeta-sei hadn't been destroyed, your life would have been so very different."

            Vegeta raised his eyebrows in mock interest and shifted his weight. 

            " You really think so? What an astounding insight Pan! Your ability to call attention to the obvious never ceases to amaze," he sneered as he turned away to resume his exercises.

            She ignored his sarcastic words easily as she had done for months now, not letting him get to her. It was practically impossible for Vegeta to get a rise out of her these days much to his dismay. Pan figured he had Bulma to fill the easily incensed role because she personally had little interest in verbal sparring matches. He was such a little firebrand; she frequently wondered how people couldn't see it to avoid falling for his bait most of the time. The intense black eyes were always daring someone to take a swing, physically or verbally. They would twinkle mischievously and smile whenever a desired reaction had been provoked.

            " Yes, yes I know I'm just full of insight today," she said dryly while rolling her eyes. " Anyway, I sometimes believe that it was for the best, the way things happened the way they did."

            " How do you figure that?"

            Pan played with her white shell choker absently as she tried to think of the best way to get across her meaning.

            " Well for one you would be a different person since your experiences would have been entirely changed. I doubt you would have reached super saiyan if you were acting as Vegeta-sei's prince. Think of all the responsibility you would've had, all the politics and policies to deal with…you would never have been able to train as much or as well with this gravity chamber, as you do now that's for sure."

            Vegeta halted his training and stiffened.

            " Achieving the level of super saiyan was predestined and my birthright, you would do well to remember that," he corrected her icily. 

            " Please," Pan scoffed. " It was foretold to be in the royal bloodline not your specific generation. It could have been you or another, easily."

            " Watch your tongue Pan," Vegeta hissed in warning. 

            She took note of his slight rise in ki and rose from her bench. For some time now the two of them had heavily trained in this chamber, exchanging blows and on occasion words. Pan would share her knowledge and once in awhile would catch a glimpse of the man who was the Prince. This was their arena of testing, to push and expand their physical strength. But warriors are judged as a whole and not by power alone.

            " But it did happen to you. Your kingdom was destroyed, you were taken and raised by an intergalactic demon and forced to serve in his name. There was no childhood of riches and high privilege, only abuse, loneliness, bloodshed and the raping of your soul," she stated dispassionately.

            A deep growl began to rumble from Vegeta's chest as he suddenly stalked towards her. 

            Pan stood her ground and kept talking while holding her head high.

            " Yes, you know suffering Prince.  Through your experiences you've forged an inner strength and resolve that's matchless."

            " Shut up," he commanded, grasping her by the neck with one hand forcefully. 

            She raised her hands and pried at his iron grip that held her throat but stared defiantly back at him, almost daring him to snap her neck. 

            " No," she replied quietly in a tone that could almost be considered apologetic.

            A cold dark flame blazed in the Saiyan Prince's eyes as he stared at her in utter outrage. Never before had she dared to speak to him in such a manner! In fact since she had pledged herself to him she had shown him more respect than his own brats up until today. Of course that made it only more infuriating especially since he had warned her twice now already. Slowly he let his fingers tighten around her throat as he held eye contact with her to fully make sure she understood that he was serious. 

            " For awhile you lost yourself," she choked out, gasping for breath in between words. " In time you were able to break free of your yoke even if you'd despise the form the help took. My Prince is a survivor above all else…"

            " Bitch, do you really want to die?" he snarled, baring his teeth. 

            Pan cackled and coughed, letting her lips draw back into an amused smile.

            " …He takes a mate and sires two heirs. Who would have thought that the Prince of the Saiyans would take a weak human to his bed?"

            She suddenly felt herself hoisted into the air, followed by the lovely experience of feeling like she was being choked to death. Vegeta still held her with one hand while the other remained clenched at his side. His face had lost all trace of normal visage instead taking on the appearance of a rabid animal filled with bloodlust. Ah, so this is what most of his enemies saw before they died, she thought with a touch of humor. 

            Faintness began to set in and the room started to blur. Just a little more, she told herself and closed her eyes in concentration. 

            " My Prince carried on and grew stronger. He has persevered and survived because of his fire, determination, control, courage, strength, cunning - 

            " And HATE!" Vegeta roared suddenly in heated fury while whipping around to hurl her against the far wall. 

            Pan felt the pain rip through her as she slammed against the titanium wall and fell to the floor, coughing as her lungs fought to gather in air. Rubbing her sore throat with both hands she raised her eyes to see Vegeta glaring at her from the other end, still seething but slowly calming down. 

            " And hate," she echoed solemnly before getting to her feet. She picked up her bag and towel and limped over to the doorway hatch. Her fingers lifted to press the exit code but paused in the air as she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

            " But it's been a long time hasn't it?" she asked knowingly in a gentle voice. " A long journey indeed. And its no longer just Hate that keeps you going now."

            The code was then swiftly entered and the room hissed as it decompressed before the hatch opened, flooding the chamber with sunlight.

            Vegeta now gazed at her with unmasked confusion, trying to decipher her meaning. The young woman had just pressed nearly all of his buttons by seeming to recount a brief overview of his unpleasant past. She had known he would react violently and yet had accepted the fact by not defending herself. What was she up to?

            Pan's golden eyes emanated a light fondness as she gave Vegeta a small smile.

            " That's why you're ready," she said as she walked out of the chamber.

 A/N: Well if anyone is still reading this, I'd like you to know that I was going to add another part with an evil cliffhanger but decided to be nice. (Cliffhangers are evil, especially if they're from unreliable authors like me) Anyway to the few readers who remain, I am back on track and plan to update regularly. Do I dare ask any of you to please leave a review? J


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I meant to thank my reviewers last update. This fic may not get the largest amount of reviews but what it lacks in quantity it makes up for in quality. Some of you really took the time to tell me what you thought and I wanted you to know that it's appreciated immensely. (especially SkyBlankets, Li-Chan & Jumper Prime) 

            Juunanagou lounged back in the couch and stifled a yawn. God, he was bored. Amazingly bored and there was very little he hated more than being that. He had originally counted on spending the day with Pan for her birthday but the woman apparently had other ideas. 

            " I'm sorry Juunana, really. I had these plans made a long time ago and they're from out of town. We can celebrate tonight though; I don't care what we do as long as it's after sunset," she had said before leaving him earlier that morning. 

            A glance at the clock told him it was only 2:15 p.m. Ugh, already he was regretting having asked for the day off. Of course how was he to know he'd be spending the day alone? There were no books to be read, he'd finished the last of them weeks ago and TV at this time of day wasn't an option unless you were a stay at home mom or a seven year old. 

            Juunana leaned his head back and rested an arm over his face while trying to think. Should he call to make sure the reservations were in order? No, he'd already done that twice today. They were made at Pan's favorite Italian restaurant downtown right alongside the river. In an effort to ease family relations, he had invited her parents along. These days Gohan was fairly civil now, sometimes bordering on friendly. Naturally when " Daddy" was first told that Pan was having him move in with her, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the whole idea. An argument here, a few ki blasts there and an understanding was eventually reached. 

            He wasn't quite sure but Juunana figured that Pan telling her parents of his condition had helped smooth things over. Gohan's once stern expression had softened to one of surprise and commiseration. Acceptance through pity? Juunanagou didn't really care as long as it made things easier for Pan. Their sympathy mattered little to him when for the first time he felt like a whole man by being loved by their daughter. 

            Meanwhile, Vegeta's brat was anything but pleasant. Of course that was to be expected, he had known that by the look on the demi-saiyan's face on that dark night all those months ago. At work Trunks kept things professional but never more than that. Could he really blame him? Juunana didn't think anyone, including himself, had seen this relationship coming. He had actually thought that Pan was interested in Trunks to begin with. Trunks had probably believed that as well, made plain by his outrage and shock. The funny thing was that Pan was blind to all of it. It amused Juunana to no end that she remained oblivious to the whole situation considering how intuitive she could be regarding others. In any case, he was a big boy and could more than handle a jealous rival. He had what he wanted and cared about…her and that was what was most important. 

            The shrill ring of the telephone jolted him out of his contemplation, bringing him back to the present. Grumbling in irritation he reached over and picked up the phone to answer.

            " Hello?"

            " Juunana, it's Gohan. Is Pan there by chance?" 

            " 'Fraid not, she ditched me hours ago for some kind of get together with a friend from out of town," Juunanagou answered, standing up.

            There was a pause of silence on the other end of the line for a few moments before Gohan spoke again.

            " I'd forgotten all about that…I didn't know she was still doing that," came his voice with a slight chuckle. 

            Juunana's brows creased as he suddenly felt like he had not been told something important. Pan usually told him everything; they shared a deep trust regarding most things. It wasn't something one demanded of the other, it simply was like that between them.  He had once told her that there would be things he knew she wouldn't be able to share with him but when she did choose too, he asked for honesty. He preferred a brutal and simple truth to the gentlest lie. 

            " You're still coming tonight I hope?" he inquired politely, trying to change the subject.

            " We'll be there, you said 7:30, am I right?" Gohan asked.

            " That would be it. Did you want to leave a message for Pan or is it something that can wait till dinner?"

            " Well just let her know that I got that list of the University department chairs from where I work. She's been after me to get their names and contacts for a few weeks now," Gohan answered, with the sound of papers being shuffled in the background.

            " The department chairs of what? I wonder what Pan wants with them," Juunana murmured aloud absentmindedly.

            " I was hoping you could tell me actually, she was rather tight lipped about it. It's rather an interesting mix: Geologists, Astronomers, Theoretical Physicists, Architects…"

            " Sorry this is all news to me," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

            " Anyway, just tell her I'll bring the list with me tonight. That should make her happy to know at least," said Gohan.

            " Will do, see you in a few hours then?"

            " A few hours it is, Videl and I will meet you two out front."

            " All right, bye."

            " Bye."

            Juunana hung up the phone and walked out of the room, heading for the back porch doorway. Easing the creaky screen door open slowly, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh outdoor air. There was no doubt about it; he was definitely a country boy at heart. Moving out here had reminded him of the old cabin he had lived in after being resurrected at the end of the whole Cell ordeal. Pan had shared with him her passion for nature and all living things in this place. Funnily enough he found himself interested and absorbing everything she had to say on the matter. The damn woman would probably have him dancing naked in the woods eventually to be "one with the trees" or some crazy kind of nonsense like that.  

He felt his body grow agitated as he pondered on the conversation that had just transpired moments ago with her father. Instinct or something akin to it urged him not to forget the small details that he had just learned.  More than likely this was something to do with Capsule Preserve although last he had heard paleobotanists had little use for Superstring Theory and the like. 

            Suddenly his body seized up and he lurched forward, falling into a coughing fit. Juunana's lungs strained for air as he continued to hack while feeling like he was about to throw up. Bracing one hand on his knee, he unconsciously brought the other up to his mouth as he coughed violently. Within a few minutes the attack began to ease and dissipate. Lowering his hand away from his mouth, Juunana stared in horror at his palm; afraid at the sight of something that had never disturbed him until now. His own blood.

            " Cold late night so long ago, 

            When I was not so strong you know.

            A pretty man came to me

            Never seen eyes so blue…

              Oh I could not run away

            It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream

            It seemed like he knew me

            He looked right through me

            Yeah…" Pan sang with feeling, playing her little air guitar while walking along the bank of the lake of her childhood. In her opinion there were only two safe places to sing all out: out in the middle of nowhere or in the shower. 

            She halted suddenly as she heard the harsh cawing of a raven that was nestled on a branch above her. Pan shot it a dirty look and frowned when she realized it was cawing directly at her.

            " It wasn't that bad!" she argued.

            The raven beat its wings and cawed back at her.

            " Everyone's a critic," she grumbled, settling her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She continued down the shore and glanced back to see that the raven had departed. Pan shook her head when she realized that she been made uneasy from the raven's appearance. She had always tried to rid herself of superstitious thoughts but sometimes they just stuck no matter what. Ravens usually tended to be ill omens for her. 

            She could imagine Juunana rolling his eyes at her right now for having such ideas. Pan grinned at the mental image, knowing full well how silly he would think her. Of course it would be his duty to show her just how wrong she was. The first thing to be unleashed would be simple, rational logic. 

            " Pan, the crow is a very common bird. They're all over the place, so the likelihood of seeing one is quite high."

            This would then be followed by dripping, unmerciful sarcasm. 

            " If ravens really were bad luck then we'd really be in trouble because look how many there are. The world would really be an awful- oh wait, the world really is a shitty place isn't it? Well then it looks like we have no choice have we? We're going to have to kill every single one; these cursed, loud, annoying birds of ill luck should be wiped off the face of the planet. Honey, fetch me my shotgun."

            Pan chuckled to herself lightly, thinking of the man she loved. She leaned down to pick up a stray stick and dragged it along beside her absently. Fortunately she was not the only one in love these days. That particular full moon had brought together more than one new couple that evening. It was in fact the very next morning that she had been sought out by a very distressed Bra Briefs…

" Pan! I was hoping I'd catch you here!" Bra said with a sigh of relief, coming towards her from her parents' kitchen. 

            Pan raised her head to look up at her, her concentration on the small plant in front of her now broken by her old best friend's sudden intrusion. She smiled and wiped her sweaty brow, still recovering from the beating she had received from Vegeta only fifteen minutes beforehand. 

            " Hey Bra, you're in luck. Normally I'd be gone by now but I was noticing the sorry state of your Mother's plants and had to do something about it. She needs to take better care of these guys," she observed, gently fingering the ficus's brown leaves. 

            Bra nodded and folded her arms. " She's terrible with this stuff. Mom is better with nuts and bolts, not living things. I'm amazed she was able to remember to feed Trunks and I," she commented, letting her eyes sweep the room. She finally let her eyes come to rest on Pan and then promptly bit her lip.

            Pan raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

            " Do you have a few minutes Hon?" asked Bra.

            " Sure, just let me finish here," Pan said warmly and closed her eyes. She set her fingertips back to the edges of the leaves of the ficus plant. Uttering a few strange words softly she became enveloped in a soft       yellow glow and let it expand to the plant as well.

            Bra watched her friend in fascination, having never seen her actually use her other alien powers firsthand. She saw the plant slightly reach towards Pan and then begin to grow full and green. Then the light dimmed down and faded from view as Pan opened her eyes again. 

            " Amazing. Tell me, does it ever make your colleagues uncomfortable?" Bra asked curiously.

            Pan shook her head. " They don't see the energy. Only beings that can see auras are capable of seeing the actual process. The end results however, continue to stupefy them. Of course it needn't be so confusing if they'd actually be more open minded," she answered with a shrug. " So what did you need to talk about?" she asked, turning to her friend.

            Bra tugged and twirled her index finger around a lock of blue hair nervously as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

            " Um, well…you see…" she began weakly as her eyes tried to strain to get a look at something on Pan.

            " Is there something in my hair?" Pan asked, running her fingers through the black mass away from her bare neck. She looked back to Bra who suddenly wore a very confused expression on her face.

            " No, there's nothing in your hair. I was…mistaken. I guess I had thought I'd seen something but I was wrong," she answered softly in a cryptic kind of way.

            " What is it then?"

            Bra huffed and puffed a little, looking like she was trying to make up her mind about something. Her mouth grew taught in what seemed to be a mixture of impatience and admitting defeat before swiftly pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal a healing bite mark. She averted her eyes, awaiting a reaction from Pan.

            " I take it that you got that last night?"

            " How…"

            " It was a full moon. So how did my uncle hunt you?"

Bra's eyes flashed back to her, her mouth dropping a bit at Pan's clever guess. She blinked a few times and then attempted to regain her composure.

            " How did you know it was him?" she asked, trying not to sound overly surprised.

            " Well, it had to be him unless it happened to be my happily married Father or the worst case of incest this side of the galaxy," Pan explained while trying to keep a straight face.

            Bra let out a heavy sigh and collapsed into a nearby chair.

            " We ended up together but he didn't hunt me," she assured Pan, rubbing her temples gently with her fingers.

            " You're both half saiyan, he must have."

            " No, he didn't. At least not like the way Daddy explained to me," Bra contested, unsure of whether she was trying to convince Pan or herself.

            " I'm sure it was a modified version suited for Earth life. Think back Bra, what did you do yesterday? He would've had to get you to accept an offering of food somehow whether he was aware of it or not," Pan prodded.

            Bra made no effort to reply but slowly her complexion began to turn a lovely shade of beet red.

            " Oh he did feed you, eh?" Pan asked wickedly.

            " He, um…bought me a hot dog on Osaka Ave," Bra answered in a tiny voice. 

            Pan laughed out loud and felt the tears starting to come down her face. The Princess of the Saiyans had been tamed by the lure of a street vendor's hotdog…this was simply too good. She suddenly felt the force of Bra's deadly glare and quickly made an effort to get a hold of herself.

            " Wow," she admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. " Who knew you'd be such a cheap date-I mean mate!" 

            Bra started to growl as she watched her friend try to give her an apologetic smile while still laughing. She knew how ridiculous this all sounded and didn't need to be reminded. Thankfully she had Pan to talk to and help her make sense of things, even if that meant having to endure some playful ribbing. Whenever she was bothered about something Pan had a way of making it seem not so intimidating or frightening. It would be shrunk to the small deal of whatever it was when compared to the larger picture of life and then be made manageable. Of course Bra had to remind herself of all this to keep her from wringing Pan's lovely white neck. Fortunately after a minute or two, Pan grew serious again and cleared her throat.

            " Did you tell Vegeta yet?" she asked quietly.

            " Hell no! He'd kill us both!" Bra whispered harshly to her, horrified by the idea. 

            " Not his little princess," Pan argued.

            The blue haired demi Saiyan gripped the armrests of her chair as she leaned forward, her eyes wide with panic.

            " Especially me for being such easy prey!" she insisted. She wearily brought her face to her hands and began to rock from side to side in her chair. 

            " Oh he's going to kill Goten…my poor baby Goten," she wailed. 

            Once again Pan was able to see some kind of humor in this unfolding drama but mustered a bit of self-control this time around for her friend's sake. Drawing her lips tightly together to keep them from curling upwards, she kneeled down and rested her hands on Bra's knees.

            " Don't get upset sweetie, he'll do no such thing. While I cannot promise that he won't bring the house down when he finds out about this, your father won't kill Goten," Pan assured her confidently.

            Two teary blue eyes lifted up from behind finely manicured fingertips and gazed at her questioningly.

            Pan smiled at her reassuringly. " By Saiyan standards he is now your mate and the two of you are bonded. If he killed Goten, he would be killing you as well. You're both linked although it's rather weak at this point because it's so new," she explained.

            Bra sniffled and rubbed her nose gently.

" I guess that's comforting to know. It's bad enough trying to guess how my Father will react when I'm trying to sort out my own feelings regarding the situation," she admitted miserably while running a hand through her hair. 

            " You think you made a mistake?"

            " No but it happened so fast! When I woke up from my killer hangover you have no idea how surprised I was to find someone else in my bed…" 

            " But…" Pan urged her with a small smile.

            " But after I calmed down and assessed the matter at hand, I found myself realizing how adorable Goten looked while he slept," Bra confessed with a dopey, lovey- dovey grin plastered across her face.

            Pan nodded knowingly, thinking back to last night and Juunanagou's resting form. There would be time later to share with Bra her own good fortune but right now she had to help her friend make sense of things. 

            " When I left my apartment he was still asleep. Who knows what will happen when he wakes up and realizes what happened?" Bra asked, leaning back in her chair and gazing up at the ceiling anxiously. 

            He will probably cheer and thank Dende, Pan thought amusingly. But she kept that notion to herself as she sat up and rose slowly to her feet.

            " Well there's only one way I can think of to find out what he thinks Bra. It's a very traditional, tried and true method…it's been used for thousands of years," she advised gravely.

            " And what's that?" 

            " Talking to him," Pan answered, giving her a wink. 

            Bra laughed lightly, got up from her chair and gave Pan a big hug.

            Pan squeezed her back and stroked her back reassuringly.

            " Believe me honey, you have nothing to worry about. Just go to him," Pan told her. Bra hugged her even more tightly in response and then released her reluctantly a few moments later.

            Pan gathered her bags and gave Bra a kiss on the cheek goodbye before telling her that everything would work out fine.

And it did, Pan thought with satisfaction as she gazed out onto the lake. It was only a few weeks afterwards that Bra and Goten held their wedding reception at Capsule Corp. Bra was also in for a shock after finding out that newly mated Saiyan couples always produced offspring from the first coupling. The grandmothers-to-be were ecstatic and couldn't wait for another addition to the two families. Pan was wonderfully happy that she had been asked to be the child's godmother and felt it was quite an honor. Already she could feel strong ki of the unborn child within Bra, who was only a month and a half into her term. 

He'll definitely be a tough one, she mused thoughtfully. Of course she would have to make an extra effort to be sure to refer to the child as an "it" until the parents themselves wanted to know the sex of their child. Pan had no such luxury, as she had been aware of the child's sex as soon as a new soul had taken root in Bra's womb. 

" I wonder what lessons you are coming to learn this time around little one," she asked softly, lifting her eyes up to the clouds. Again and again we return to learn, the cycle of spirit and life eternal so that we may one day perhaps touch the divine. It is that, which is our most earnest wish and greatest desire. If only learning the universal mysteries of love were so simple…

            _" What use is love to me?! It would end up making a slave of me; I would lose and be taken away from everything that I ever cared about!"_

Pan blinked suddenly and felt a chill travel up her spine. It was happening again, she thought fearfully. 

            She closed her eyes and concentrated her energies, trying to force a state of peaceful balance. She could not afford to let this carelessness continue if she did not want to end up losing her mind. 

            _" Your noble is coming along quite well Janta, he's exceeded any expectations we had for him."_

_            " Most likely they were as much as you once had for me, Captain."_

_            A chuckle. " A sharp tongue but with words that never rang more true. I look forward to be being grossly proven wrong once again. You certainly never cease to amaze us."_

_            " Thank you sir."_

STOP, Pan thought as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she cradled her head with her hands. The haunting voices faded away with the sound of the breeze until the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own labored breathing. 

            She allowed herself to crumble to the soft green earth beneath her, feeling too weak to support her legs any longer.  Pan cursed herself for being so weak and letting this happen again. It was happening more frequently and each time the effect it had on her worsened.

            " It appears I have arrived just in time," a gentle voice floated with the breeze.

            Pan's head snapped up in the direction it came from, her eyes growing wide in wonder.

            " Where is Goku?" she gasped.

            " It is good to see you too, Sa-bu."

A/N: ** I wonder if anyone can guess what song Pan was singing?**


End file.
